NO HAY PASO ATRAS
by great king dragon
Summary: En esta historia Hyoudou Issei sera "padre" de un hijo que tendra Rias Gremory, pero este "hijo" no sera de él sino de un bastardo que la viola y el se hará responsable porque la ama. Harem(muchas)
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción del mundo

yo

El mundo sobrenatural, es un mundo lleno de magia, misterios y lleno de cosas con las que un humano normal nunca hubiera imaginado que existieran, así es, el mundo sobrenatural existe y no solo eso, ellos se dieron a conocer ya hace unos veinte años antes de que esto comience después de que se estableciera un tratado de paz entre la tres grandes facciones que son: demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles, después de esa unión entre facciones algunas facciones se unieron a dicha paz como es el caso del Olimpo, Asgard los youkais y los Shintos, bueno ese no es el caso, el caso es que después de que se estableciera la paz y que todo el mundo sobrenatural se haya expuesto abiertamente al mundo humano, este se vio alterado durante un tiempo debido a tal información, pero después de haber llegado a un acuerdo mutuo en donde todas las facciones acordaron ir rompiendo las barreras que los separaban por lo que comenzaron a intercambiar sus culturas a través del mundo humano.

Después de eso se acordó que en un futuro habría escuelas especialmente para las diferentes razas, el tiempo paso y después de diez años desde la época del tratado se comenzó con dicho proyecto el cual se finalizó cinco años después, dejando 100 escuelas primarias, 72 Secundarias y 50 Universidades a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo, el lugar en donde esta historia dará comienzo es una de esas 72 secundarias, esa secundaria está ubicada en una ciudad llamada kuoh, una ciudad pacifica, normal en todos sus sentidos, hasta hace unos años claro está puesto que lo único que lo saca de lo que era antes es un enorme edificio que está en su lado sur de la ciudad tenía un enorme patio antes de llegar a su entrada , una vez hayas pasado la entrada lo que primero que llama tu atención es la gran y magnífica fuente que decora su entrada en medio del edificio y la puerta de entrada, así es ese lugar era la academia secundaria de Kuoh, el lugar al cual asisto desde este mismo año desde ya hace unos dos meses.

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí puesto que hoy ha visto a alguien que creía que nunca la iba a volver a ver de nuevo, era aún más bella que cuando la recuerdo, ese cabello de color rojo carmesí, los detalles el su rostro tan finos como su fuera hecho por el mejor artista de todas las épocas, esos ojos azules verdosas tan brillantes como una luz en medio de la noche, unas pestañas como las de supermodelo profesional, una nariz perfecta, todo en una perfecta armonía como se hubiera sido diseñada para ser perfecta por manos de un artesano obsesionado por la perfección, una increíble delantera de copa "D", una estrecha cintura, unos glúteos a proporción se sus piernas y unas increíble y bien torneadas piernas, así toda una belleza.

Pero bueno me estoy alejando del tema principal, después de que se establecieran estos sitios de enseñanza es normal encontrar uno o dos demonios de pura sangre en las academias, pero es aún más común encontrar demonios que han sido ascendidos a clase alta junto con los ángeles más jóvenes y los hijo de algunos caídos puestos que estos si pueden tener descendencia.


	2. Chapter 2: Regresando a sus memorias

Hola, buenas gente, he awui lo que toca

* * *

NOTA: No me gago responsables de lo que suceda, ustedes leen bajo su propio criterio y no soy dueño de HIGH SCHOOOL DXD, es todo

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo creer Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo se Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

* * *

El mundo sobrenatural, es un mundo lleno de magia, misterios y lleno de cosas con las que un humano normal nunca hubiera imaginado que existieran, así es, el mundo sobrenatural existe y no solo eso, ellos se dieron a conocer ya hace unos veinte años antes de que esto comience después de que se estableciera un tratado de paz entre la tres grandes facciones que son: demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles, después de esa unión entre facciones algunas facciones se unieron a dicha paz como es el caso del Olimpo, Asgard los youkais y los Shintos, bueno ese no es el caso, el caso es que después de que se estableciera la paz y que todo el mundo sobrenatural se haya expuesto abiertamente al mundo humano, este se vio alterado durante un tiempo debido a tal información, pero después de haber llegado a un acuerdo mutuo en donde todas las facciones acordaron ir rompiendo las barreras que los separaban por lo que comenzaron a intercambiar sus culturas a través del mundo humano.

Después de eso se acordó que en un futuro habría escuelas especialmente para las diferentes razas, el tiempo paso y después de diez años desde la época del tratado se comenzó con dicho proyecto el cual se finalizó cinco años después, dejando 100 escuelas primarias, 72 Secundarias y 50 Universidades a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo, el lugar en donde esta historia dará comienzo es una de esas 72 secundarias, esa secundaria está ubicada en una ciudad llamada kuoh, una ciudad pacifica, normal en todos sus sentidos, hasta hace unos años claro está puesto que lo único que lo saca de lo que era antes es un enorme edificio que está en su lado sur de la ciudad tenía un enorme patio antes de llegar a su entrada , una vez hayas pasado la entrada lo que primero que llama tu atención es la gran y magnífica fuente que decora su entrada en medio del edificio y la puerta de entrada, así es ese lugar era la academia secundaria de Kuoh, el lugar al cual asisto desde este mismo año desde ya hace unos dos meses.

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí puesto que hoy ha visto a alguien que creía que nunca la iba a volver a ver de nuevo, era aún más bella que cuando la recuerdo, ese cabello de color rojo carmesí, los detalles el su rostro tan finos como su fuera hecho por el mejor artista de todas las épocas, esos ojos azules verdosas tan brillantes como una luz en medio de la noche, unas pestañas como las de supermodelo profesional, una nariz perfecta, todo en una perfecta armonía como se hubiera sido diseñada para ser perfecta por manos de un artesano obsesionado por la perfección, una increíble delantera de copa "D", una estrecha cintura, unos glúteos a proporción se sus piernas y unas increíble y bien torneadas piernas, así toda una belleza.

Pero bueno me estoy alejando del tema principal, después de que se establecieran estos sitios de enseñanza es normal encontrar uno o dos demonios de pura sangre en las academias, pero es aún más común encontrar demonios que han sido ascendidos a clase alta junto con los ángeles más jóvenes y los hijo de algunos caídos puestos que estos si pueden tener descendencia mucho más rápido que los demonios cuando se juntan son los humanos, pero hayyyyyyyy un pequeño problema, así es, y no es bueno, ya que los hijos de estos pueden ser más fuertes que el padre en puna pequeña probabilidad y una gran probabilidad de que estos sean realmente débiles pero hasta el momento eso no se ha dado, creo.

Bueno, después de esa introducción creo que querrán escuchar sobre lo que estoy haciendo en la actualidad y si no quieren pues lárguense y no jodan.

Como ya he dicho, actualmente llevo dos meses en esta academia, en esta academia donde pueden estudiar toda clase de seres míticos ya sean demonio, ángeles, ángeles caídos, nórdicos, olímpicos, etc. Se implanta un sistema de enseñanza muy diferente al de las secundarias normales y este mismo sistema va tanto para escuelas primarias como para las Universidades, el sistema se basa en tres factores, los cuales son: PODER, CONOCIMIENTO y TALENTO, mientras más poder y talento tengas estarás en una mejor posición dentro de la academia, el conocimiento no te ayuda en mucho, pero debido a ese campo es que pude entrar en esta academia por lo que estoy agradecido de aquel que lo invento así como que lo maldigo de igual forma debido a que existen diferentes clases en el mismo año, Clase: F, E, D, C, B, A en las más básicas y es muy extraño encontrar algún humano dentro de la clase B, pero en gran mayoría de encuentran en las clases C, D, E y F debido a que no somos demasiado poderosos, pero aquellos que están en clase B se dice que es porque son muy talentosos, y finalmente llegó la hora de las "preferencias" si es que se lo puede llamar así, mientras más alta sea tu clases, esta tendrá más cosas, dentro de esas cosas está el mantenimiento de las aulas y los dormitorios, mientras más baja menos recursos tendrá, dejando a mi clases F casi sin ningún recurso monetario, así es estoy en la clase y como dije "pude entrar" pero no en las mejores condiciones, peor lo que más me molesta es la gran discriminación que tiene la clase F por parte de las demás clases y en mayor proporción por la clase "S" que es en donde están todos los niños talentosos y de familiar adineradas por parte de las facciones, en esta clase no hay ningún humano, solo hay seres míticos dentro de ellas.

Como dije "Estoy en la clase "F"", pero si hubiera querido hubiera aspirado a la clase "B" si hubiera mostrado todo mi poder, pero antes de entrar a la academia deposite todo mi esfuerzo en estudiar y por lo tanto aunque saque la segunda mejor calificación debido a que me mate estudiando "literalmente", no expuse todo mi poder y ahora tengo dos metas y estoy por cumplir una de ellas.

Justo en este momento estoy de pie frente al viejo edificio de la escuela, así es este lugar es donde se encuentra esa persona, puesto que en este mismo edificio se encuentra el "Club de investigación de lo oculto".

Bueno, es hora de hacer lo que vine hacer.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y después exhalo para poder calmar un poco mis nervios,

Toc Toc

Toco la puerta y después de unos segundos abren la puerta, el que habré le puerta, es un chico rubio de ojos azules con un lunar debajo de pómulo del ojo izquierdo, y con solo mirarlo me hacer recordar muchas cosas, pero tendré que dejar eso para después,

-¿Qué deseas? – me pregunto el

-Bueno, si se lo pone así, lo que deseo es poder hablar con la presidenta del club de lo oculto - le digo

-Creo que eso no se va a poder, puesto que la presidenta se encuentra muy ocupada en este momento y no le gusta que la molesten, en especial si no vienen con invitación – me responde el

-Conozco esta fase, y apuesto a que está libre, no quiero molestarla, solo quiera asegurarme de algo, no soy un acosador si es lo que piensas y de serlo no crees que estaría lejos mirándola con unos visores, pero eso no viene al punto, solo quiero asegurarme de algo – le digo

Él se queda pensando un poco, de seguro está pensando que soy un raro o algo así, pero tenido que aclarar mis intenciones, de lo contrario esto se pondrá aún más raro.

-¿Qué tal esto? si yo me comporto "raro" de la forma de uno de esos "fans de Rias" me iré a la sala del consejo estudiantil y les diré que soy n violador en persona, yo cumplo mi palabra y si eso no te agrada, entonces hare cualquier cosa que tu quiera, sin excepciones ni restricciones, hare cualquier cosa, vamos di lo que quieras, pero lo único que quiero hacer es poder hablar con todos los miembros que pertenecen a tu club, vamos ¿qué puedes perder?

\- Esta bien, pero no hagas nada aro – me dijo para después entrar junto a él al viejo edificio escolar

Después de haber entrado caminamos hasta lo que parecer un cuarto con decorados, bueno después de todo este edificio le pertenece al club así que creo que solo usan una o dos habitaciones

-Buenas tardes - saludo cordial mente

Mientras saludaba a todos lo del club, el chico rubio le dice algo en el oído a un chica de cabello rojo, así es ella es con la que quiero hablar, le presidenta del club de lo oculto.

En esta misma sala se encuentran dos chicas más, un pequeña que parece estar en primero, su cabello es de color blanco, sus ojos son de solo amarillo y no parece interesada en nada por la expresión en su cara, la otra chica tiene un cabello de color negro en una cola de caballo sujetada con un listón naranja, sus pechos son al parecer tan grandes como los de la presidenta del club o tal vez un poco más grandes, sus caderas es estrechas, sus piernas y glúteos están muy bien proporcionados y el realmente hermosa, así es toda una mujer, la que cualquier hombre querría como su novia, toda una hermosura

-Bueno ¿A qué se debe tu visita tan repentina mente...? – me pregunto la presidenta

-... – no le dije nada

-... – ella tampoco decía nada

-... -

-... -

-... –

\- ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o no? – me pregunta, en ello yo sonrió abiertamente

-¿Por qué debería decírselos si ustedes ya conocen mi nombre? - le respondo con otra pregunta

Ellos solo se limitan a verme, en eso la presidenta se pone de pies puesto que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras los demás están sentados en los elegantes sillones en la habitación, es mas todo en esta habitación es lujoso y creo que su ropa es aún más cara que mi uniforme normal, pero bueno, ella se acerca a mi

-¿Ya recordaste quién soy? – le pregunto con cierta ironía, pero ella responde

-No sé quién eres y ni me interesa, he conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida y no creo haberte visto en ningún lado, y si lo ha hecho lo lamento pero no recuerdo los rostros de personas insignificantes que solo viene a los clubes de otros sin invitación creyendo que conoce a mis lindos sirvientes y a mí – me dijo con una cara muy seria - así que por favor retírate antes de que esto pase a mayores, no quiero causarle problemas a Sona, así que por favor vete de inmediato

Rayo realmente no me recuerda, bueno era de suponerse después de como desaparecí en medio de eso tal vez creyó que había muerto, pero bueno ¿qué se le puede hacer?, es más,¿ Sona se encuentra aquí? tal vez l visite después, pero ahora, a lidiare con ella

-Está bien, me retírate – le dije – pero si primero jugamos un juego, valga la redundancia, pero así me expreso yo, si alguno de ustedes dice mi nombre yo me quedo, pero si no lo hacen, simplemente me iré y nunca más me volverán a ver ¿Está bien? – le propuse a Rias – a se me olvidaba, todos en la sala juegan

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros te conoce? – Después de preguntar eso ella ve a todos sus sirvientes y estos responden moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado - ¿Y si no acepto el juego? – a lo que me pregunto eso yo simplemente me encojo los hombros como respuesta – así que puedo negarme, he – yo no dije nada – pero suena divertido – dice ella mientras se dirige hacia el escritorio y luego toma haciendo detrás de el en su elegante silla – jugare, pero antes de comenzar tiene que decir en que consiste el juego

-Eso es muy simple - le digo – Yo simplemente diré oraciones al azar sin ningún sentido para ustedes y si alguno de ustedes lo recuerda es que yo gano y sino no, yo pierdo y me retiro, ese es todo el juego, muy simple ¿verdad?

-Es muy simple, pero acepto y te mostrare que nadie te conoce – me dice Rias mientras las demás personas se ponen atentas a lo que voy a decir, pero en este caso debería de decir que son demonios pero eso no viene al caso

-Muy bien, comencemos, PRIMERO: "Vaya, un demonio se cayó de un árbol, eso da mucha gracia yo creía que nacían sabiendo volar, espera no lores encontrare a tus padres, si seremos amigo de ahora en adelante" – digo mientras miraba el techo -Segundo: "Vaya, eres muy hermosa tus ojos purpuras me atraen, vamos no peleen ambas son amigas de ahora porque yo soy su amigo así que llévense bien, vamos a jugar fuera del castillo, tu padre es una persona buena porque tú eres una persona buena". – después de eso miro el piso -TERCERO: "los gatos son muy hermosos al igual que sus orejas, vaya son muy suaves al igual que la cola, tranquila no dejaré que nadie te haga daño incluso si es aún más poderoso que un dios del norte" – después miro a Rias y al parecer su cara tiene cierto "brillo" en sus ojos al igual que la chica de cabello negro que hora se encuentra junto a ella, y al parecer creo que es su vicepresidenta, pero ya es hora de acabar con esto – CUARTO: "las espadas nunca tiene la culpa de nada son solo objetos que nos ayudan en nuestras metas, los culpables son aquellos que las usan sin nada de comprensión, ese es tu nivel y veas por donde lo ves yo no tengo poder ni talento pero te gano, eres un hombre así que no llores marica de doce años, jamás olvides el camino que te enseñe rubio de pacotilla" – termine de decir y es ese momento veo la cara de todos, sus cara al parecer lo recordaron así que proseguí - ¡Y MI NOMBRE ES...! – grite dejando una pausa y ellos completan la frase al mismo tiempo

-¡HYODOU ISSEI!

\- Así es y no lo digan mucho que me van a gastar el nombre – les digo mientras sonrió

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y qui termina, este no sera muy largo asi que tal vez tendra más actualización pronto

Hasta otra, he aqui su emperador


	3. Chapter 3: comienzan los personajes

Hola, buenas gente, que toca Lo Que awui

* * *

NOTA: No me gago de responsables desde el lugar de suceda, ustedes leen bajo su propio criterio y sin dueño m soy de ALTA schoool DXD, ES TODO

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo creer Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo se Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

* * *

 **POV ISSEI**

Después de que me reencontrara con mis antiguos amigos y que le hiciera recordar quien era después de dos años de haberlos visto por última vez me senté en uno de los elegantes sillones que se encontraban en la habitación del club y después de eso justo cuando iba a comenzar con la conversación para poder saber lo que hicieron en estos dos años en los que me fui, paso...

TOC TOC

Alguien había tocado la puerta del club, en eso Kiba se acerca a la puerta y la abre, en eso se puede observar como una chica de cabello de color Cataño claro y ojos de la misma tonalidad a simple vista normal con la única diferencia de la espada de kendo que lleva en la espalda, ella era Katase y otra chica de cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una cala de caballo con un listón rojo y ojos de color amarillos, ella era Murayama, espera, un momento, esto solo significa una sola cosa, y no es para nada bueno para mí...

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero queremos saber si es que Hyodou Issei se encuentra en este lugar – dijo Katase

-Así es, nos dijeron que lo vieron cerca de aquí, pero aun si es una pequeña posibilidad de que este en este lugar o hay que descartar ninguna, puesto que nos encargaron encontrarlo – dijo Murayama

¡Maldita sea! Entonces ellas son las que vienen por mí, espera ¿qué he hecho?

-Sí, él se encuentra aquí mismo, miren – en ese entonces puedo ver como ellas entran al cuarto del club

Apenas entran, ambas tienen contacto visual directo con migo, yo las miro atentamente mientras ellas ingresan y saludan cortésmente a los demás

-Buenas tardes, disculpe nuestra presencia sin que hayamos llamado antes, pero ¡estamos buscando a este sujeto! – después de decir eso Katase me señala a mi directamente

-Así es, estábamos buscado a Hyodou Issei para que nos acompañe, nos dieron la orden de llevarlo hacia la habitación del consejo estudiantil lo más rápido posible – dijo Murayama mientras se acerca a mi con una aura tétrica rodeándola - ¿Acaso sabes cuánto te hemos estado buscando? – pregunto furiosa mientras se contenía las ganas de gritar – responderé por ti, "no lo se" ¿Verdad?

-Disculpe que me entrometa, pero ¿son conocidas tuyas Issei? – ante esa pregunta a ellas dos les sale un signo de interrogación de su cabeza, pero a mí también me extraña

-¿Issei? – le pregunto

-¿Algún problema? – me responde ella

-No para nada – le contesto

-¿Y? entonces – ella señala a las dos chica que están ahora frente a mi

\- A si, ellas son de mi clase, ella es Katase – ella se inclina – y ella es Murayama – ella también se inclina – ambas pertenecen al club de kendo, son buenas, pero no es para tanto

-¡Oyeeee! – me gritaron ambas al la ves

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿qué quieren? – les pregunto

-¡Lo hemos estado diciendo desde que vinimos! – gritaron nuevamente sincronizadas

Después de que gritaron amas se acercaron peligrosamente a mi así que por puro instinto di un pequeño salto hacia atrás y cuando vi pude ver como ambas me miraban con cara de quererme asesinar

-Dos opciones, se rinden o pelean – les dije

-No te tememos, aun si ya has derrotado a cinco de la clase "D" – dijo Katase

\- Y sabemos que como no estamos en el campo estamos seguras, eso y siempre y cuando no respondamos a ninguna de las dos opciones – dijo Murayama

-Rayos – fue lo único que pude decir mientras tanto Murayama como Katase me tomaron del cuello de la parte trasera de mi camisa y me comenzaron a arrastras hacia afuera del cuarto -Bueno, nos vemos otro día Kib, Koneko, Akeno y Rias – no sé por qué pero sentí que ellas caminaban aún más rápido que antes – me despedí mientras ellas me arrastraban a hablaban

-Aun cuando estas en rango "D" no tiene el derecho de ir por ahí u causar desastres por donde sea – dijo Murayama

-En especial con uno de la clase "A", te sobrepasaste, en serio – dijo Katase

-Fue en defensa propia – les dije

Bueno, mientras ellas me "arrastran" hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil le contare como funciona esto, en las Academias y Universidades existen espacios dimensionales encima de estas que se usan para los eventos especiales como los torneos anuales donde la mayoría de los demonios que han alcanzado la edad suficiente debutan en estos eventos como nuevos jugadores, claro está eso son especiales y solo son usados en ese torneo, pero en cambio junto a estos hay un pequeño espacio de la misma forma, solo que este es de uso público, o sea, cualquier estudiante lo pude usar siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo, así es, si se resuelven las cosas en las Academias y Universidades, si hay algún conflicto estoy lo tienen que resolver a puta de golpes en dicho espacio, claro está que los que lo usan son los de clase "B", "C", "D", "E" y "F" y los de "A" y "S" se les permite usar el espacio para los campeonatos libremente. Ahora como se clasifican a los estudiantes, como ya he dicho se clasifican según su: "Talento, poder, si tienen Sacred grear y n examen práctico desde que entran", pero una vez que designaron tu case ya no puedes bajar o subir aún si incrementas tus calificaciones al máximo puesto que son relevantes, lo único que importa aquí es "darse a golpes" así es, puedes subir de clase si es que le ganas a alguien de otra clase superior, pero no funciona como lo creen como por ejemplo, yo estoy en la case "F" hace más dos semanas atrás yo rete y vencí a alguien de la clase "D", pero no por eso yo ascendí a la clase "d" de in mediato, puesto que si derrotas a alguien superior a tu clase te dan la alternativa de ascender a una clase inferior al que derrotaste pero si derrotas a cinco consecutivamente de la clase superior, en este caso "D", te dan un ascenso a dicha clase, pero yo rechace ambas oferta y aún sigo en la clase "2-F-A" puesto que en nuestra seccion existen tres de nosotros, "A", "B" y "C"

-Bueno ya llegamos – dijo Katase

-Solo lo diré una vez, así que escucha bien, gracias – dijo Murayama, después de eso ambas se retiraron dejándome a mí solo en el pasillo

Ahora frente a mí se encuentra una puerta que dice "CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL"

-Bueno es hora de enfrentar a la muerte misma – en ese mismo instante abrí la puerta que se encontraba frente a mí solo para encontrarme con una habitación con muebles de apariencia muy caros, decorada como una habitación de un noble, cantinas que destilaban que era de lujo al igual que la alfombra en el piso que parece realmente cómoda, al fondo de la habitación había una gran ventana con la cual se podía ver claramente todo el patio de la institución y al antes de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio muy lujoso con todo los artículos de oficina necesarios, listos y arreglados muy bien, pero lo más importante o relevante es la persona que se encontraba sola en esta misma habitación con migo, ella se encontraba a tras de ese escritorio, sentada en una silla, reposando su barbilla en sus mano, mirándome atentamente desde que entre, era una chica de al parecer estatura promedio con cabello corto de color negro, usaba lentes de semimontura de color violetas claros, ojos de color purpuras y ella tenía el rostro de querer asesinarme solo con la mirada, ella era Sona Sitri, la heredera de la casa Sitri y una de las personas que supervisa los alrededores de esta ciudad

 **POV NORMAL**

-Bueno ¿a qué se debe este llamado tuyo Sona Sitri? – pregunto el castaño al ver a los ojos a la pelinegra que lo miraba con uno ojos de muerte, despidiendo sed de sangre por do quiera

-¿En serio preguntas? – le respondió con otra pregunta la pelinegra con lentes - ¿Eres estúpido o solo finges demencia? – pregunto

-Creo que un poco de ambas ¿Por? – le respondió como si no fuera nada

-De todos los alumnos de esta institución de donde se firmó el primer y los demás tratados de paz de todas la razas, solo hay unos pocos que causen problemas y aquellas personas solo se encuentran en la clase "S", pero tu... – dejo de mirarlo tan fría mente y se sentó erguida mente, después de eso comenzó a frotarse en espacio entre sus cejas después de quitarse los lentes – tu eres el único de entre todos los de las clases más bajas que ocasiona problemas con otros estudiantes de clases superiores a ti, actualmente perteneces a la clase "F" y estas en rango "D", es honorable que alguien de una clase más baja suba en contra de los pronósticos de las personas y se supere a sí mismo, pero... – hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación - ¿Por qué no aceptaste el cambio de aulas? – pregunto Sona Sitri

El castaño comenzó a frotar su barbilla con su mano derecha pensando detenidamente sus palabras, parecía que diría algo realmente acorde a su apariencia, pero...

\- Para comenzar es cierto que este es un gran lugar debido a las firmas de los tratados, pero eso no significa que deba de ser algo así como un templo o algo para venerar, y tú misma lo dijiste, la mayoría de los problemáticos se encuentran en la clase "S" y eso no quita el hecho de que hay algunas "ratas" dentro de la clase "A" que se creen mejor que los demás y eso no les da el derecho de hacer lo que ellos quieran con los de clases inferiores a los de ellos y de hablar lo que quieran como si no se tratasen de nada, como si fuéramos simples objetos de comercio como ellos lo dicen – esas palabras llamo la atención de la pelinegra – y si no soy como los demás tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no me dejo de miramientos cuando algo me molesta, no me molesta que me insulten, que me molestes, que me desprecien, pero... si le hacen daño a una chica, yo mismo me encargo de arrancarles los dientes a puño limpio a esos infelices se disculpen o supliquen piedad, no tendré clemencia ante esos imbéciles que hacen lo que quieren con las chicas, y no sé qué le ves de honorable a eso de ir a combatir en un espacio dentro de un espacio dimensional a partirse la cara a puño limpio solo para arreglar las disputas y ¿qué es ese canal en los televisores de la academia que solo transmiten las peleas de ese espacio? – así es, dentro de esa institución había algo que no había en la ciudad o en las casas de los estudiantes que vivían fuera de institución y eso era que todos los televisores tenían un canal 00 integrado en donde solo s e proyectaban la peleas de los estudiantes cuando son disputas a resolver – y eso de subir de categoría yo no lo pedí, ellos cinco comenzaron y yo solo les di lo que pidieron, y finalmente para terminar todo, no acepte la ascensión a otra clase porque dentro de esta clase me encuentro más acogedor, mucho más simple, no hay problemas entre los compañeros sea cual sea no es llevado a el campo de batalla, se apoyan mutuamente y no tiene ese cierto orgullos de las demás clases y esa es la razón, ¿Algo más señorita? – pregunto con respeto y burla

La Sitri se había quedado en silencio un momento, sabia como era ese chico, ya lo había conoció mucho antes de llegar a esta academia o incluso antes de que comience a estudiar en el mundo humano, el ya había estado en este un par de veces antes y nunca se había comportado así, ¿se hartó de comportarse o solo estaba enojado? su cara no reflejaba enojo, podría ser que la causa de estas revelaciones hacia ellas sería la misma causa que lo trajo a qué en primer lugar

-Bueno, ¿podrías decirme la causa por la que estás aquí? sé muy bien que lo tienes muy en claro – dijo Sona Sitri – resúmela lo más que puedas

-Para ser concretos, dos de la clase "A" bajaron y fueron hasta nuestra seccion en primer año en la clase "F" y hay entras las dos a quien les distes la misión de traerme ante ti, Murayama y Katase, ellas defendieron a nuestras inferiores, yo en ese entonces solo me limitaba a observar desde fuera de la ventana, pero las cosas su pusieron feas cuando esos dos comenzaron a expulsar su aura violentamente y por lo tanto entre rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana del primer piso, una vez que entre, antes de que comenzaran a hacer algo en contra de cualquiera les rompí la nariz a ambas "basuras" y estas salieron corriendo como las ratas que son diciendo algo de que se quejarían con la "presidenta" y algo de venganza, eso es todo – termino el castaño

Después de ese cuento Sona Sitri se puso a evaluar la situación, ambos estudiantes habían contado versiones de la historia completamente diferentes, los estudiantes de primer año habían contado una versión parecida y fuero muy convincentes pues que no solo vinieron los involucrados, sino que vino toda la clase entera, las dos chicas que acababa de mencionar, Katase y Murayama habían contado historias semejantes, de algo estaba segura y eso era de que el chico no mentía, no tenía sentido ¿a quién castigaría?, ¿a esos dos por mentir o a él por reaccionar violentamente ante asuntos que no tenía que ver con él? sabia claramente que alguien de clase "F" no le puede hacer frente a alguien de clase "A" en especial alguien de primer año, el castaño era una rara excepción, él era alguien con agallas, demasiadas para su parecer, no la tenía fácil a la hora de decidir pero en eso el castaño hablo

-No tiene caso ¿Verdad?, tienes que castigar a ambas partes puesto que si no lo haces, la otra saldría impune, estoy consciente de lo que he hecho, y estoy consciente de lo que hice no se amerita una expulsión, así que vamos, escupe de una buen vez cual será, ¿Limpieza de los baños?, ¿De los pasillos? vamos dilo – dijo el castaño

Sona Sitri sonrió ante las palabras del castaño, sabía que él no huía de sus obligaciones hasta donde ella sabía

-Bueno, si tanto lo pides – dijo la Sitri y sonrió ampliamente – Tsubaki entra

En ese momento entro a la habitación una chica que al el verla se podía ver que era un poco más alta que él, ella usaba lentes de semimontura, su cabello era de color negro y largo hasta la espalda baja, tenía una muy buena delantera sus curvas estaba muy bien perfectamente proporcionadas, o si, toda una belleza y su rostro aparte de ser bello mostraba una cara muy parecida a la de Sona pero al entrar y ver quienes se encontraban en la habitación cambio esa cara por una sonrisa cálida al ver al castaño en la misma habitación que ellas

-¿Cómo has estado Tsubaki Shinra – pregunto el castaño

-Muy bien y por lo visto no estás bien que digamos – le respondió

-Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse – le dijo el castaño

-Ajun – interrumpió la pelinegra – hay asuntos que atender – dijo y después miro a su Reina que al verla comenzó a caminar hasta estar a su derecha y una vez ahí comenzó a hablar para ambos – Hyodou Issei, serás castigado por dañar propiedad de esta institución y por pelearte con personas de una clase superior a ti – ante las palabras Tsubaki miro al chico que solo le respondió con una sonrisa – tu castigo será cargar la "Caja" desde la entrada de la escuela hasta el lugar en donde te encontraron las chicas que mande a buscarte

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Tsubaki

Su rey no respondió

-Muy bien ¿Dónde se encuentra la bendita caja, que quiero terminar lo más rápido posible esto – declaro el castaño

\- Espero que mantengas esa actitud – dijo Sona para después comenzaron a caminar y que el castaño y su reina la siguieran

 **Cancha de atletismo – 5 horas más tarde**

Las palabras suelen ser mucho más fáciles que las acciones y este caso no era la excepción, Sona lo había engañado con eso de "caja"

-Maldita sea, me las va a pagar esa Sitri – decía el castaño mientras arrastraba lentamente un enorme cubo de unos dos metros de alto, parecía pesado, pero en realidad era jodidamente pesado, pesaba mucho más de lo que debería pesar y no ayudaba eso de que le aumentaran peso a través de un círculo mágico solo para hacer más difícil

-¿Te encuentras bien sempai? – preguntó una loli de cabello plateado que lo miraba desde un costado donde se encuentra el castaño arrastrando el cubo - ¿lo ayudo?

\- ¿No sabes leer? – preguntó el castaño, ante eso la loli vio un papel que decía, "el que me ayuda lo golpeo" sin más ni menos, amenazaba a quien le daba su ayuda – y ¿Qué haces aquí? ya son las diez de la noche debes estar dentro de tu dormitorio

-¿y tú? – le respondió con otra pregunta

\- Este es un castigo dado por el consejo estudiantil y por lo tanto tengo el permiso de estar fuera a estas horas de la noche, y tus estas en problemas

la loli simplemente se sentó en cima del cubo mientras comía unas frituras

-Voy a observarte

-Bien por mi

Y así el castaño arrastro el cubo hasta llegar frente a club de lo oculto después de subir una colina y atravesar las canchas deportivas

 **Club de lo oculta – 6 de la mañana**

-Discúlpame, no sabía que este era el lugar- se disculpó Sona

-bah, esto no es nada, se me llevo toda la noche pero lo termine, y aparte tengo muy buen físico así que esto no es nada aunque debo de admitir que si me dolió subirlo por la colida, pero el trabado de reparación del piso corre por su cuenta, bueno, yo me retiro he sudado como un cedo y quiero ir a bañarme, con su permiso me retiro y ha antes de que me olvide despiertes a Koneko, me hizo compañía mientras estuvo despierta y se quedó dormida hay- dijo mientas señalaba a una Koneko completamente dormida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Guest: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y SI SALE ALGO PARECIDO A SEKY ES SOLO EL COMIENZO PORQUE

-Raiseeeeeeeer, te hare pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a Rias Gremory y te apuesto todo lo que estngo por su mano, El martillo de Thor, la espada de Hades, la caja de la bestia del caos, las escrituras de mi casa, mis cuentas bancarias, el escudo de Atenea, Kusanagi y mi vida, acepta o eres un cobarde...expoiler

Spectre: si lees esto es porque tal vez te dignastes a leer y te digo esta hitoria si se parece en el comienzo y no lo niego, Seky es un gran escritor, hasta tal punto en que unos malditos copian su fic tal y cual esta el WATTAP

* * *

Sin mas que decrile me despido, gracias por leer GREAT KING DRAGON y les deseo Feliz navidad

* * *

pase escribiendo esto como dos horas despues de qeu regrese, queria hacerlo más largo pero queria pblcarlo antes de navidad

24/12/2014; 22:24


	4. Chapter 4: comienzo de la furia

Hola, buenas personajes.

NOTA: NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LO QUE LEAN, SOY DUEÑO DE SECUNDARIA NO DXD BLA BLA BLA ETC. DISFRUTEN.

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo crear Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo Lo Que Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior

 **Maldito mocoso te dije que me dejaras Que un cargamento del exterminio** \- Balor

* * *

{De a qui en adelante Lo Que les espeta Es La Desesperación y la angustia por leer el siguiente, de antemano me disculpo por no Publicar Más Seguido ASI Que es hora de leer las gueas of this nobato y disfruten Lo Que puedan}

* * *

 **POV NORMAL**

 **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

Desde el día del "castigo" de Hyoudou Issei, ya ha pasado una semana y valla que se vengó a su estilo de la heredera Sitri, cualquiera pensaría en hacer desastres y dar peleas un diestra y siniestra por toda la academia pero él fue muy diferente y su venganza fue ... ... ... papeleo, así es Hyoudou Issei se desquito de Sona Sitri con papeleo, ¿cómo? se estarán preguntando, pues eso es sencillo, puesto que el castaño ahora está en frente a la heredera Sitri en este momento le está entregando una cinta para el brazo o más específico para su brazo izquierdo y se la está colocando mientras le toman una foto con ambos sonriendo, Issei muy feliz y Sona muy cansada, con ojeras por las malas noches, puesto que el chico frente a ella ahora mismo está siendo ascendido, es normal que una alguien sea ascendido un Rango y que este cambie de clase por el Rango dado para que este a la altura del mismo rango que a la clase que debe de asistir, pero este sujeto frente a ella estaba siendo ascendido tres Rangos dándole una subía total de cinco malditos rango en menos de un mes, dándole una banda que decía "A" indicando su rango, y no solo eso sino que este Mismo se negaba un cambio de clase por lo que el papeleo fue un infierno .

-He de suponer que ahora estas contento ¿Verdad? - dijo Sona

-Pues supones mal, mi meta ahora es el Rango más alto - dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa

-Por favor espera al menos la un mes para eso- le dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes

\- Esta bien, pero quiero que me compres jugo de la máquina - dijo el castaño un lo que la Sitri miro a Yura la torre de su grupo y ella se fue el sin decir nada.

Silencio y nada más.

-Presidenta, ¿Cuál es el Rango más alto? - Pregunto su alfil {peliblanca se me olvido su nombre creo que es Momo}

-Me sorprende que sepas de eso Hyoudou aun cuando eres nuevo como ella - dijo señalando a su alfil - con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es "S3", como ya sabes puedes subir de rango derrotando a otros alumnos superiores a ti hasta llegar al Rango "S" pero el "S2" se obtiene derrotando al 75% de los docente de esta institución y el "S3" derrotando al director - dijo Sona mientras miraba al castaño – y he de suponer que sabes quién es el director ¿verdad? Hyoudou.

\- Claro que lo sé, escurridizo, metiche, un dolor en el trasero, impulsivo, medio niño rata, coleccionista, borracho por naturaleza, dime ¿quién no sabe de quién se trata?

Ante la pregunta nadie contesto.

En eso llego la torre Yura que traía un jugo en su mano mientras estaba respirando con dificultad demostrando que había ido corriendo a comprarlo.

Ella extendió su mano y el chico agarro gustoso el jugo y se fue de la habitación Decir nada

haaaa ~

Suspiro la heredera Sitri sabiendo que iba a tener un descanso, muy mala idea para ella porque en ese momento el castaño que se había ido volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Cierto, se me estaba olvidando, Yura gracias por el jugo y Presidenta - el chico le dio una mirada muy seria como si fuera la de un padre que va a castigar severamente un hijo , un momento muy incómodo incluido para la joven el demonio - no te olvides del "desprestigio" - y se fue.

Solo le dijo esas palabras a la heredera Sitri y esas fueron las suficientes palabras como para hacer que la heredera Sitri lo comprendiera todo.

-Así que eso es lo estabas buscando - dijo para sí misma la heredera.

-Presidenta, lamento mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es eso de "desprestigio"? que acaba de decir Hyoudou-san - hablo nuevamente la alfil.

-Te diré las mismas palabras que alguien me dijo en el pasado "la ignorancia no es mala, no reconocer que la tienes eso es ser verdaderamente ignorante, pero si la reconoces es porque tienes los muchas ganas de saber más y te llevara muy lejos" - mientras decía eso se podía apreciar como en su cara de sargento inquebrantable había una pisca de felicidad - y en cuanto a la pregunta, si un cierto número de miembros es derrotado por alguien de una clase inferior y de rango inferior, de los fondos que van dirigidos hacia los dormitorios de los de esa categoría se reducirá un el 25% de sus ingresos y estos van dirigidos hacia el dormitorio de donde viene esa persona – explico la Sitri

-Entonces se tendría que "desprestigiar" a la clase "A" ¿Verdad? - Dijo Yura.

-Casi aciertas - le contesto su rey - en este caso se tendría que "desprestigiar" a las clases "A", "B", "C", "D" y "E" puesto que Hyoudou los fue derrotando mientas iba en forma ascendente, pero si es que se llegara un dar el caso de que una persona derrotase a ese "alguien" que es el que derroto a una clases superiores, en este caso Issei Hyoudou, el dormitorio de esa persona se llevaría todo los fondos que Hyoudou ha conseguido , en pocas palabras todas las peleas se podrían ir con tan solo de perder una sola vez, claro el conservaría su cargo, pero los ingresos para su dormitorio se irían a otro lado - y con esas palabras todas en la habitación se quedaron impresionadas por lo que había estado logrando el castaño - bueno creo que es hora de conseguir un miembro nuevo, porque de seguir así nos enfrentaremos un Hyoudou muy pronto en un juego y como la ley de la escuela lo dice, no hay que rechazar una propuesta a un duelo de alguien inferior o seremos una deshonra para nuestras calces y para nuestra clase demoniaca.

Y así todas se quedaron en silencio, con un pensamiento en solitario, porque tanta preparación si en todas las peleas del castaño apenas y ganaba con las últimas con usar siempre al final su Sacred Gear " **Twice Critical** "

Pero para ellos era una leve sorpresa el saber cómo subir su rango, en especial les sorprendía que el lema de todas las academias tuviera razón y ese era:

"¡TU FUERZA ES TU VOZ!"

* * *

 **Sala del club del ocultismo**

En la sala del club de lo oculto se encontraban Rias y Akeno y no muy feliz que digamos

-Rias, ¿Que planeas hacer? – le pregunto su reina a su rey – sabes que esta situación se ha tornado aún más difícil – le dijo

-Lo se Akeno, lo sé – dijo Rias

En ese ingresan dos personas a la habitación, era su caballo Kiba Yuto su torre Koneko Toujou, ambos ingresaron con normalidad, saludaron cortes mente a las ya presentes en la habitación y al ver a cara de preocupación de su Rey, estos no se contuvieron en preguntar

-Presidenta ¿qué le pasa? – pregunto Koneko

-No se be como lo hace siempre – dijo Kiba

Al ver la cara de preocupación que tenían sus dos siervos, Rias les contesto

-Phenex -

Esa palabra fue lo suficiente como para que ambos comprendieran la situación, ante eso estos al igual que el Rey y la Reina también pusieron cara de desagrado

-Así que eso era – dijo Koneko con cara de repulsión

-Al parecer Raiser está presionando para que el matrimonio se realice lo más pronto posible – dijo Rias – mis padres ya me lo comunicaron y la fiesta de compromiso es este miércoles, dentro de dos días, rete a Raiser a un Rating Game para poder cancelar el compromiso pero este se niega diciendo que no tiene nada que ganar y solo va a perder por lo que no hay igualdad eso y que según él es una deshonra para un genio en los Ratings Games como él – dijo Rias

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos ante lo que dijo su Rey, ama y mejor amiga, se quedaron quietos

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, el que hiso esa entrada bulliciosa azotando la puerta era nada más y nada menos que

-¿Cómo están gente? - saludo Issei entrando como si nada, sonriente, animado como siempre, cuanta envidia le tenían - ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué las caras largas? – pregunto el castaño

Ellos seguían en lo mismo hasta que

-Muy bien mis lindos sirvientes, no dejemos que esto se nos lleve los ánimos, vamos a superar esto a como dé lugar – anuncio Rias a lo que los demás asintieron ante la orden se du Rey

Issei por otro lado no entendía a lo que se refería ni por qué las caras largas así que mejor que nada comenzó a habar para ver

-Oigan, no sé qué habrá pasado, peeeeeeero tengo algo que decirles a todos como mis buenos amigos y compañeros que somos – dijo el castaño parándose en medio de todos inflando su pecho con orgullo y dijo – miren ¿qué tengo diferente?

Los chico se quedaron viendo al castaño por unos segundos buscando alguna diferencia externa pero no encontraron nada, hasta que

-I... I ... Issei–kun eso es... es – dijo Kiba apuntando a la mano izquierda del castaño

El castaño sonrió y todos pusieron atención en donde apuntaba el caballero Gremory

-Así es Kiba, ahora soy Hyoudou Issei de la clase "F" Rango "A" – dijo con orgullo

-Valla, felicidades – dijo Akeno con cara de asombro

-Cinco Rangos – menciono Koneko

-Te felicito Issei – dijo Rias

-Gracias, gracias, de hecho esto no es nada, solo quería "vengarme" por algo de la otra vez, esto es solo un efecto secundario – dijo Issei

-Issei, vengarte de Sona es una cosa, pero conseguir el Rango "A" desde la clase "F" es un gran logro, no trates esto con simpleza – le recrimino Rias

-Jajajajajajaaj – se reía el castaño – muy bien, si esto es un gran logro entonces les invito a todos pasteles, dulces y bebidas gratis a todos ¡vamos! – dijo el castaño

Acto seguido el castaño dejo el cuarto y los demás se vieron entre si y lo comenzaron a seguir, saben lo que el castaño hacía, él nunca se mostraba preocupado, molesto o triste pasara lo que le pasara, él siempre era pura alegría, era su pódelo, era como una calidad estrella a la cual seguían, ya se habían dado cuenta de eso desde su niñez cuando recién lo conocieron, pero ahora el les estaba subiendo los ánimos, tenían que ser fuerte y superar esto a como dé lugar como amigos, como compañero, como una verdadera familia.

Mientras los Gremory pensaban en lo que el castaño hacía por ellos, este iba al frente revisando su billetera, esta estaba llena con varios billetes de todo el mundo, casi parecía que iba a explotar por todo el dinero que tenía, revisaba y entonces encontró lo que quería, dinero de su país

-Creo que tengo lo que se necesita para hoy - murmuro el castaño mientras sacaba varios billetes de su billetera mientras caminaba - ¡Repito! ¡Les invito más no hasta que se llenen! – dijo en voz alta el castaño – Koneko de seguro y me lleva a la quiebra si le digo que pida todo lo que quiera – dijo el castaño

-Sempai malo – dijo Koneko

-Urg – sintió un golpe en el estómago literalmente – ya Koneko, puedes pedir el doble que los demás ¿Si? – le dijo el castaño

Ante eso la albina solo asintió

Después de eso el grupo llego a una tienda de dulces cerca de la academia, hay pidieron trozos de pasteles y muchos dulces que les llamaban la atención, se rieron, conversaron y luego regresaron cada uno a su propio dormitorio

Hay el castaño, una vez llego a su dormitorio y entro en la sala donde se reúnen casi la mayoría de estudiantes a esa hora hablo

-¡MUY BUENAS COMPAÑEROS LES TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR! – Grito el castaño llamando la atención de todos - ¡MIREN Y LLOREN MARICAS! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez enseñando lo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo

Todos lo vieron y luego comenzó

-¡UHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron los que estaban en la sala, mientras unos gritaban otros comenzaron a correr por las escalera llamando a los que se encontraban arriba

Después de un minuto todos se encontraban, no eran muchos eran alrededor de unos veinte a veinticinco estudiante que estaban en los dormitorios puesto que este era una reverenda mierda y parecía que se iba a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento

-Escuchen - todos hicieron silencio – con esto podemos decir que la clase "F" ya no es tan patética, tenemos por lo menos a alguien con el poder par de los de Rango "A" ente nosotros, vamos demostrarles con esto a todos de lo que la clase "F" está hecha de ahora en adelante así que ¡Vamos a festejar! – anuncio el castaño

En eso una mujer entro en la sala, una de cabellos negro adulta, hermosa por la apariencia rondaba los veinte cuatro, pero nadie sabía su edad, esa mujer era su terror, era el monstruo que custodiaba esa pocilga

-Inspectora – dijo el castaño saludándole amigablemente enseñándole la "A"

-Haaa – suspiro – muy bien pero no hagan mucho ruido, me quedare para asegurarme de eso – y se seto en un asiento que estaba cerca del Cataño, los estudiantes cerca de ella se alejaron

En eso el timbre sonó

-Yo voy – dijo con entusiasmo el castaño, abrió la puerta y cuando regreso

-Traje PIZZA y gaseosas para celebrar – dijo el castaño dejando varias pizzas en la pequeña mesa frente a la inspectora al igual que las gaseosas

Y así comenzó un agradable y tranquilo festejo en la Clase "F", comiendo, bebiendo y charlando, pero sobretodo, felicitando al castaño

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Era la hora del almuerzo e Issei estaba a mar de feliz pues según lo que le acababan de decir en la sala del consejo estudiantil: "El desprestigio se dará desde este domingo que es el dia en que se les da los ingresos a cada dormitorio, espero que estés feliz" y con eso había concluido la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil e hiso que el castaño se retirara de la sala

Issei iba tomando un jugo que había comprado de camino a su salón ya que había terminado de almorzar, de camino fue por las clases "A", "B", "C", "D", "E" y finalmente "F" dándose cuenta de la gran diferencia que había desde lo más lujoso que se podía decir que era una extrema exageración hasta uno en donde su interior era como basura con pupitres de madera casi desechos, un pizarrón cuarteado y roto, una puerta de madera que no serraba y ventanas sucias, el resto era lo mismo, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en ese lugar porque a algunos no les gustaba la mirada de odio que sentían por parte de los estudiantes de otras clases

-Muy bien lo primero será el salón de clase, será uno más o menos normal como el de la clase "D" – dijo para sí mismo

Ya que él era el que había logrado el desprestigio de las otras clases el podía dirigir el dinero que él quisiera a donde él quiera y si alguien lo quería usar tenía que pedírselo a él debido a que él es el que mantiene su título y tiene que defenderlo por lo que tenía que luchar si aparecía un contrincante de otra clase que no sea la de él

El castaño se sentó en su pupitre que parecía que se iría a caer si el tuviera un poco más de peso, solo se quedó viendo por la ventana y sintiendo las miradas de los demás que estaban en el salón de clases al igual que él, no le aguantaba para nada esto

-Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo muy pronto con estos – dijo mientras volteaba y miraba a sus compañeros y todos evitaban mirarlo

* * *

 **Horas después**

Las clases ya habían terminado con satisfacción o por lo menos para el castaño porque no tenía tarea alguna el día de hoy, un buen día para él seguramente o eso creía

* * *

 **Club de lo oculto**

Ser podía ver al castaño de la clase "F" busca pleitos dirigirse hacia donde usualmente se dirige cuando se terminan las clases

Recientemente habían comenzado a correr rumores sobre él, el castaño ya los había escuchado: chantaje, extorción, amenazas, uso de su fuerza, estos y muuuchos más eran los rumores que corrían sobre él debido a que él siempre estaba en el mismo salón que los estudiantes más populares de la academia eso y contando que pertenece a la clase "F", le valía madres a él, simplemente los ignoraba, ¿Por qué? porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él simplemente iba a visitar a sus amigos y a sus amores desde la infancia que no decía nada por temor a que lo rechazaran, así que mejor se quedaba callado

Él se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del club, ya no veía a nadie más, pero sentía una extraña sensación

Desde el interior de la habitación se podía sentir cierta pesadez en el aire, no sabía el por qué, así que ¿hiso lo que siempre hacia? o no hiso algo diferente

TAP

Le había dado una patada a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, entrando como si nada hubiera pasado

Todos lo vieron ingresar, en el momento en el que lo vieron sus caras cambiaron a una de sorpresa al verlo e ese lugar

El castaño ingreso, camino unos cuantos paso y luego comenzó a ver el ambiente en el que se encontraba: Rias en el pupitre, bien. Akeno, a la derecha de Rias, bien. Kiba, sentado en uno de los sofás, bien. Koneko, con cara seria sin ningún dulce en mano, algo andaba realmente mal. Sujeto rubio que no estaba antes frente a Rias, un total desconocido por parte de él. Grayfia, atrás de Rias con cara seria como siempre, algo debía de estar realmente mal para que ella se encuentre en este lugar, no le daba una muy buena espina que digamos, el solo hecho de que se encontrara ahí significaba problemas, eso era lo que ya había aprendido

El castaño actuó como si nada al entrar para no parecer sospechoso de nada

-Buuuuuuuueeeeeeeeenas, ¿Cómo están? – pregunto mientras caminada y tomaba asiento junto al caballero de Gremory

Una vez se sentó pudo sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos lo que la habitación

-oye, ¿qué está pasando? – le repunto en un susurro al que se encontraba junto a él

No hubo respuesta, el silencio se apodero de la sala

-Eheemmm- Rias se aclaró la garganta – Issei ¿puedo saber por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto

-¿He? yo siempre vengo aquí después de clases – le respondió el castaño

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿acaso no recibiste mi mensaje? – le pregunto la pelirroja

-Haaaaa, un mensaje, bueno, lo siento, me pase la noche entera jugando que lo traje descargado y se terminó apagando antes de que se acabe el primer periodo – se excusó el castaño

-Bien, entonces puedes irte que estamos en una importante conversación en este preciso momento – pidió Rias sabiendo cómo era el comportamiento del castaño y de las acciones que había estado haciendo en los últimos días

-No quiero – respondió el castaño de inmediato sin pensar en la atmosfera

Comenzó una discusión entre la pelirroja y el castaño, la pelirroja le pedía con la mirada que se retirara del lugar en ese preciso momento al igual que los miembros de su nobleza, pero el castaño había dejado su mirada feliz por una llena de total seriedad

Por otro lado, mientras discutían el castaño y la pelirroja, el rubio que se encontraba de pie comenzó a enfurecerse debido a que comenzaron a ignorarlo apenas entro el castaño, el aire en la habitación comenzó a calentarse, dicho acto llamo la atención de todos los presentes

La discusión detuvo y miraron al rubio que estaba echando llamas de furia

-Oye Rias, ya bájale al calentador y enciende el aire acondicionado que me vas a hacer sudar – dijo sarcástico el castaño mientras movía su camiseta rojas debido al "calor" en la habitación

-Pero ¿Quién mierda eres tú? – pregunto el rubio enfurecido aumentando sus llamas

-¿Ho? había alguien en esta sala, disculpa, estamos conversando sobre la calefacción en el lugar – le dijo el castaño

-Pero ¿Qué? – las llamas de rubio aumentaron una vez más

El rubio sintió la mirada asesina de la maid que se encontraba atrás de la pelirroja

Esa mirada fue lo suficiente como para hacer apagar sus llamas por el miedo

-¡Ja! – Se bufo el castaño – le temes a las mujeres ¿Eres un hombre o una gallina? – pregunto el castaño

Ante eso el rubio iba a hablar, pero Grayfia se le adelanto

-Disculpe Issei-sama, podría retirarse en este momento – pidió la Maid respetuosamente

El castaño no respondió nada, la Maid sabía la respuesta claramente

-Díganme ¿Cuál es el tema d esta gratificante reunión a la cual no querían que yo asista? – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa

-Permítame explicarlo – dijo Grayfia – El señor Raiser Phenex-sama, estudiante de la clase "S", se encuentra en este momento discutiendo los términos de su boda con Rias Gremory-sama – explico la Maid con cara seria

-Haaa, así que eso era he – dijo el castaño – Rias ¿Quieres casarte col este? – dijo señalándolo con el pulgar mientras la daba la espalda

Hubo silencio, todos veían a Rias la cual veía al castaño con seriedad al conocer su personalidad, así que lo dijo

-No, no quiero casarme con Raiser – dijo la pelirroja

Ante eso el castaño embozo un sonrisa que aunque la Maid, Raiser, Rias, Akeno, Koneko no la eia, Kiba sí que podía verla y solo la podía catalogar de una forma, la sonrisa de un demonio y valla de era endemoniada esa sonrisa, era tal que el rubio sintió un pequeño escalofrió y comenzó a temblar levemente por verla

-A ti no te importa el tema del que estamos hablando en este momento sabandija de baja categoría, Rias ¿Por qué no estrenas más a tu nobleza? – pregunto Raiser

-Raiser, Issei no es parte de mi nobleza, es solo un estudiante común y corriente de esta academia, o por lo menos eso es lo que asegura ser el mismo – le respondió Rias

-Ósea que un simple humano y se está metiendo en asuntos que no le incumbe, valla insolencia – dijo Raiser

-Ho, ho, ho creo que escucho una gallina cacarear por aquí cerca – dijo Issei, esas palabras no venían al caso pero

-Un momento, este es ese tal... como era – dijo Raiser mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensando y recordando – ho, ya me acorde, ese tal Hyoudou Issei del que se habla que ha estado escalando desde la clase "F" ¿Verdad? – pregunto al castaño que ahora estaba viéndolo de frente

-Ese mismo, me presento, Hyoudou Issei, estudiante de segundo año, perteneciente a la clases "F", actualmente porto el rango "A" – dijo el castaño

Ante esas palabras el rubio se impresiono un poco por cómo se presentó educadamente

-Valla, no sabía que las bestias pudieran tener modales – dijo Raiser

-Valla, creo que me fume una y de las buenas, porque estoy hablando con un pollo asado – dijo Issei fingiendo mareos

Silencio y nada más, Issei veía las esquinas de la habitación mientras Raiser lo veía con furia, pero lo que en realidad estaba tratando de ocultar eran sus nervios al sentir la mirada penetrante de Grayfia que le prometía dolor y sufrimiento para después si no se detenía en ese preciso momento

-Ja – se bufo Raiser - ¿Esto es un hombre? – pregunto al ver que Issei le "desviaba" la mirada

-¡Un pollo con esteroides se cree un hombre, llamen a los de protección de animales que van a tener que hacer una conferencia con él! – grito Issei con tono sarcástico

-Eso no me molesta – dijo con una vena que le palpitaba en la frente – y te enseñare que soy más hombre que tu – dijo señalándolo

En eso Raiser chasqueó los dedos y atrás de él apareció un círculo naranja con el símbolo Phenex, el círculo se ilumino con intensidad y comenzaron a elevarse llamas desde el círculo y del círculo parecieron quince personas o mejor dicho quince chicas

-Mira este es mi nobleza al completo – dijo Raiser con orgullo

Rias se quedó mirando a la nobleza de Raiser, no parecía débil, después de todo, hasta la fecha él no había perdido ni un solo Rating Game, pero por otro lado

-Magia, otra vez, vamos ahora has aparecer comida – decía Issei mientras miraba con una cara de asombrado al ver la aparición de las hermosas chicas

-Rias ¿Qué le pasa a este? – dijo Raiser al ver como Issei seguía viendo a las chicas pero ahora veía el suelo en donde ellas estaban de pie

-Oye, Rias ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con tu nobleza? – le pregunto el castaño

-S si puedo – le contesto

-Eso es bueno, cuanto me gustaría poder usar magia para no tener que caminar y tomar el metro – dijo el castaño decepcionado

-¿No puedes usar magia? – Pregunto con una mueca Raiser – entonces ¿Cómo has ganado? –

-A puño limpio – le contesto de inmediato

Hubo silencio a más no poder

-Raiser-sama, ¿necesita algo de nosotras? – pregunto una chica de cabello purpura que le tapaba parte de uno de sus ojos y su figura era parecida a la de Akeno y cargaba un báculo

-Sí, si lo necesito, Yubelluna, ven aquí – ordeno Raiser

En eso la chica se acercó a Raiser y este metió las manos en la ropa de la chica comenzando a masajear sus pechos, y después a comenzar a besarla

Después miro al castaño con una mirada ene "Tu nuca podrás hacer esto"

-Tu nunca podrás hacer esto – dijo Raiser mirando al castaño

El castaño estaba mirando con una cara de rabia a Raiser, no era por qué hacía eso sino por qué lo hacía frente a Rias, como tratando de demostrar lo que le esperaba, eso era inaudito la para Issei

Pero todos lo que estaban mirando a Issei de la nobleza de Rias estaban con una cara de no creérselo porque creían que era eso

-(Así que eso era) – pesó Rias mientras negaba con la cabeza y recordaba algo que Issei la había dicho cuando se conocieron a los seis años

-Rias ¿Qué le pasa a este? – pregunto Raiser al ver la cara del castaño

-Es que el sueño de Issei es ser el "Rey de harem" – dijo Rias

Raiser sonrió ante esas palabras por lo que llamo a otras dos chicas de las quince que lo estaban viendo y comenzó a besarlas solo para que una cuarte se una a ellas

Po otro lado Issei estaba sorprendido, y la razón era

-(Ellas aún se acuerda de eso, muy bien lo utilizare para mi beneficio) – pensó Issei

-¡¿Ahora otra?! – pregunto el castaño algo "exaltado"

Raiser ante esa cara de "envidia" que estaba dándole el castaño siguió aumentando la profundidad de los besos que le daba a cada chica, provocándole más "envidia" al castaño y mucho asco por parte de la nobleza Gremory

-Bueno, ya me arte de esto, pelea como un hombre Raiser – dijo Issei molesto

Ante eso Raiser le dio una palada a una de las chica que estaba besando y esta con una vara {No me acuerdo y me da flojera buscar}, la chica tenía coletas su cabellos era azul oscuro, corto {Parecía medio cangreja, no se ustedes}

La chica se alisto frente al castaño, y de un solo golpe a una gran velocidad le asesto un golpe con la vara en la boca del estómago del castaño y lo mando hacia arriba, chocando contra el techo hiso un sonido sordo debido al choque

El castaño cayó al suelo Grayfia lo veía sin moverse un solo milímetro, al contrario de la nobleza de Rias que se alteraron un poco y se levantaron para poder ayudar al castaño, pero antes e que Kiba que llego primero al lugar en donde calo el castaño, este se detuvo

-¡Ja! ¡jajajajjajajajajajjaj! – se comenzó a reír el castaño mientras estaba boa abajo, su risa era sonora, era alegre y sobretodo podían sentir malicia pura de ella

El castaño se levantó, alzo su mano y anuncio que se encontraba bien, de la comisura izquierda de sus labios salía un hilo de sangre fresca

Todos tomaron sus asientos nuevamente, pero la chica que había golpeado a Issei se quedó de piedra por un momento, comenzó a buscas entre sus ropas algo desesperadamente

Después de unos segundos el castaño levanto su otra mano, teniendo las dos hacia arriba apuntando hacia el techo y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un sujetados de color rosa

Raiser levanto una de sus cejas ante tal acto, Rias y su nobleza se quedaron mirando al castaño con algo de sorpresa e incluso Koneko, de la nobleza de Raiser se escuchó un "Hooooo" de admiración y sorpresa

Después de eso

Varias chicas de la nobleza Phenex se lanzó ante al castaño, Este, se fue hacia de derecha esquivando a una chica gato para luego agacharse esquivando a otra chica gato, el castaño miro al frente esquivando un golpe de una chica con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro para luego esquivar a otra chica con apariencia china, después salto esquivando a la chica que lo ataco primero tomando su bastón y dañándolo mientras la chica se juntó con las demás que estaban atrás el castaño, después de eso, las chicas que se habían lanzado miraron al castaño horrorizadas las manos del castaño, en sus manos el castaño sostenía cinco sostenedores y una de las bragas de una de chica las chicas que se habían lanzado y estas eran de color rosa

El castaño sonreía victorioso mientras veía su gran botín de guerra, pero

-¡Tú! – una chica rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladros había salidos de entre el grupo de chicas, la chica vestía un elegante vestido de color rosa con unas simuladas plumas que salían desde la parte trasera {Si como Ikki de los caballeros del sódico, si es que no se dieron cuenta}

La chica avanzo hasta quedar frente al triunfante castaño que miraba el techo junto con su adquisición, el sujetador pequeño, la chica lo miraba fijamente, ante la mirada el castaño bajo la mirada y quedaron frente a frente el uno del otro, el chico sonrió y hablo

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Ravel? – saludo el castaño

Ante dicho saludo del castaño, todos sin excepción se sorprendieron hasta Raiser y Grayfia

-Issei ¿Conoces a Ravel Phenex?– pregunto Akeno con sus sonrisa habitual mientras en su interior estaba sorprendidas

¿Por qué?

Eso es simple, no mucho humanos conocen a los demonios de sangre pura y mucho menos a sus hijos debido a ciertas creencias de estos, mucho menos que una familia algo conservadora como la de los Phenex que uno de sus herederos se socializarse con un humano de su misma edad

-Sí, la conozco, hace tiempo mientras viajaba por los mundo caí por casualidad en uno de los bosque del territorio Phenex y por los azares del destino me encontré con una niña que lloraba descontroladamente por dos razones, porque se había perdido y porque la habi.. – contaba el castaño hasta que la chica Phenex callo al chico

 **{La habían plantado para una cita o mejor dicho la habían rechazado}**

-Es suficiente Issei-sama, ya saben que nos conocimos hace tiempo – dijo la Phenex mientras la tapaba la boca

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de esta charla – dijo Raiser molesto

-Sí, nos hemos desviado del tema principal – dijo la maid con cara seria, muy típica de ella

-Está bien, está bien – dijo el castaño dándole en las manos de la chica rubia frente a él la ropa interior que tenía en sus manos

Ante eso, las cinco chicas volvieron a sus respectivos lugares en los que estaban antes, no antes sin tomar sus prendas que tenía la chica Phenex la cual se las entrego sabiendo cómo eran ellas, las chicas junto a Raiser también volvieron a sus lugares

-Rias, escucha atentamente, al menos que tengas algo que sea realmente valioso, tanto como que no se pueda comprar con el dinero de tu familia, yo no aceptare un Rating Game para que tengas una oportunidad de poder deshacer el compromiso, así que resígnate, este es el único motivo con el cual aceptare un duelo – dijo Raiser

-(Cobarde) - pensaron los Gremory al mismo tiempo

Pero el "Humano" era otra cosa muuuy peor muuuuy diferente

-Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc – estaca cacareando el castaño mientras hacía como si fuera gallina haciendo sus brazos como alas y rascaba un poco el piso con sus pies

Los demás lo veían, curiosamente a Grayfia se le dibujo una sutil sonrisa ante el acto del castaño, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta por estar viendo al castaño

-¡YA BASTA, NO AGUANTARE MÁS ESTOS INSULTO! – grito furiosa Raiser mientras preparaba una bola de fuego lista para ser lanzada

Su objetivo, el castaño

-¡Basta Onii-sama, este no es el método! – grito Ravel al ver lo que su hermano iba a hacer

Este no le iba a hacer caso, iba a lanzar la esfera ígnea al sujeto que se había estado burlando de el

Pero Raiser de detuvo, la razón, la mirada de la maid, esta prometía sufrimiento y terror al mismo tiempo, el Phenex ahora intimidado por dicha mirada hizo desaparecer la esfera de fuego

-Muy bien hay que comportarse – dijo la maid en tono serio, pero

En tan solo un parpadeo, justo el parpadeo que dio Grayfia en sus ojos, el castaño se había movido desde su lugar hasta estar frente al Phenex mientras le daba un derechazo, mandándolo a chocar contra la pared que se encontraba atrás de el

-Ja, el que hace el primer movimiento gana – dijo el castaño a un Raiser que estaba la mar de furioso

Raiser miro a la maid, pero está ya no estaba en su lugar, porque en tan solo un instante se había lanzado hacia el castaño

La maid intento golpearlo con un derechazo pero el castaño lo esquivo por los pelos, dicho por los pelos debido a que el golpe desgarro parte del hombro del uniforme, para después agacharse esquivando un gancho izquierdo girando hacia la izquierda esquivando un rodillazo derecho, pero lo había hecho con mucha velocidad por el momento por lo que se calló de espaldas, mirando con horror lo que se avecinaba, la maid no había dado un rodillazo, o no, el pie derecho de la maid estaba en lo alto aún más arriba que la cabeza de la misma maid, el castaño pudo ver dos cosas en ese preciso momento, las bragas negras un poco sugerentes que tenía la maid y unos peligrosos tacones que descendían a gran velocidad mientras buscaban su cabeza mientras él estaba en el piso

CRASH

Era el sonido de la madera rompiéndose, el castaño se inclinó levemente hacia su izquierda salvando así su vida de los peligrosos tacones que no se dañaron y quebraron las tablas de madera como si nada, sangre fresca escurría desde su mejilla derecha debido a un corte por el tacón, pero eso no fue todo, el propio castaño lo hizo a propósito, su cara había quedado en medio de las dos pierdas de la maid de cabellos plateados, él podía ver sus bragas aún más de cerca debido a que esta tenia levemente alzada la larga falda de maid que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y debido a eso la luz entraba un poco por lo que podía ver en el interior de dicha falda

SOLTAR

La maid había dejado caer su falda al completo debido a que la había recogido un poco para pelear, el castaño por otro lado, ahora estaba sumergido en una oscuridad total

-Baaaaa – grito el castaño mientras salida de la falda hacia atrás – eso no es justo – se quejó el castaño mientras apunta de pie

Todos lo miraban, con un solo pensamiento

-(Esta bien muerto) – pensaron todos los espectadores

Ante las palabras del castaño la peli platino comenzó a expulsar aura demoniaca de color plateado desde su cuerpo, un manto de energía la estaba cubriendo, era poderoso, atemorizante e hiso que el suelo comenzara a estremecerse

El castaño comenzó a expulsar levemente un aura que no podían reconocer, esta era débil pero se notaba su calidad porque aun para ser tan débil se podía apreciar como un leve manto de energía roja comenzaba a formarse alrededor del castaño

-Grayfia-san usted sabe muy bien los riesgos de comenzar una pelea en este mismo instante contra mi persona- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la maid muy seriamente, algo raro en el

Todos miraron sorprendido como la maid dejaba de expulsar su aura hasta que dar en la nada como si nunca la hubiese sacado, por otro lado, el castaño dejo so aura de golpe, no hubo diferencia alguna

-Muy bien, en todo caso le diré al Maou Sirzechs-sama de lo ocurrido el día de hoy, no hay quejas, el matrimonio no se cancelara hasta que haiga un trato justo que Raiser-sama acepte, la fiesta de compromiso se dará mañana, se les informara sobre la hora después – la maid miro al castaño – y le daré un informe detallado del día de hoy como se me orden desde un principio, sin más que decir espero que tengan un buen día – dijo la maid haciendo un círculo debajo de sus pies para después tete transportarse

Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde la maid había desaparecido, cada uno con su propia mirada, algunos con enojo por la noticia, unos con preocupación, uno miraba victorioso, algunas chicas miraban con rabia a cierto castaño, una que otra chica miraba al castaño con miradas de asombro, una chica lo miraba con ganas de ir a abrasarlo, el castaño por otra parte había comenzado a buscar algo en su celular porque lo había sacado y estaba moviendo sus dedos con gran agilidad

Flash

El castaño había tomado una foto, el lugar era en donde se encontraba Raiser que se encontraba cerca de su nobleza

El castaño después de eso había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y le enseño el celular al rubio Gremory, este comenzó a hacer el amago de no reírse, pero en verdad quería reírse por lo menos un poco, en la cara del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa

-Mira – dijo enseñando su celular al frente

Dejando ver una foto de al parecer un pollo asado muy bien dorado con la cara de Raiser mientras se lo comían, después de eso dejo ver alrededor de diez fotos más como esa en donde la cara del Phenex estaba en el mugar de la del pollo asado

Algunas chicas de la nobleza de Raiser querían reírse pero se contuvieron con las últimas, pero Ravel extendió su abanico tapando sus labios mientras comenzaba a reírse muy silenciosamente

El rubio Phenex no se lo tomo muy bien, pero después recordó algo y hablo

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo el Phenex con arrogancia mientras miraba al castaño – nada se puede hacer en este preciso momento, eres fuerte, pero nada más, tal vez alcances el rango "S" con un poco de entrenamiento, pero yo me retiro con mi premio, no vemos mañana mi querida futura esposa Rias – dijo Raiser mientras sonreía con arrogancia

Después de esas palabras el castaño veía con normalidad a Raiser aunque en el fondo solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza

- **Mata, mata, mátalo** – escuchaba una voz en su cabeza

Raiser, camino hasta donde se encontraba su nobleza y se para justo en medio de todos las catorce chicas y

-Chaito – dijo mientras el círculo mágico se formaba debajo se sus pies y brillaba con intensidad para después hacerlos desaparecer

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento después de la partida del Phenex

-Issei-sama, Issei-sama – decía una rubia con coletas mientras jalaba la manga derecha de la chaqueta del castaño - ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunto la rubia que lo estaba viendo

-Haaa – suspiro el castaño – hay varios motivos por el cual una persona puede estar en un lugar, por un accidente, por el destino, por la suerte sea mala o buena y porqué quiera estar en el lugar – le dijo – en mi casa es porque quiero, nadie me controla, soy como si del viento se tratase, voy y vengo cuando se me dé la regalada gana – le dijo

Después de decir eso, paso su mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba un poco decaída,¿ por qué? eso era fácil, ella conocía esa mirada, era cuando estaba seguro de que ganaría sin importar que, ella se estaba sintiendo pésima

-Issei-kun – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba su escritorio desde su asiento del mismo sin dirigirla la mirada a nadie, al llamarlo así, no le agradó mucho al castaño - ¿podrías hacerme el favor de salir en este preciso momento? necesito hablar en privado con los miembros de mi nobleza – a lo que dijo ella, todos se tensaron y pusieron expresiones complicadas en sus rostros, ya sabían lo que venia

El castaño se retiró sin decir nada mientras Ravel aun sujetada a su manga lo seguía, el castaño al salir tenía una mirada de muerte, Ravel no lo podía ver debido a que estaba tras él, pero por alguna razón ella tenía miedo, un gran miedo surgía de ella con tan solo mirar la espalda del castaño, la razón, era el enorme instinto asesino que despedía el castaño que se encontraba frente a ella mientras caminaba parecía que su instinto asesino aumentaba más y más

-Issei-sama ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto la pequeña Phenex – no debe de preocuparse de temas triviales como eso, las familias nobles del inframundo lo han estado haciendo desde ya hace mucho tiempo en el pasado, aun mucho antes de que las casa demoniacas se unieran y formaran el gobierno del Inframundo, antes de que se declarasen Reyes a los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios – dijo la rubia

Sus palabras estaban llegando a oídos sordos, porque aun cuando el castaño la escuchaba este le prestaba más atención al sonido que hacia su propio corazón, lo escuchaba latir con intensidad, cada vez más y más rápido

Eso no era bueno para él

El castaño se detuvo, sorprendiendo a la Phenex, cerrando sus ojos, respirando profundamente y exhalando lo inhalado, calmándose, ahora su corazón latía con normalidad

-Bueno Ravel, no es que sea un metiche en estos asunto pero quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas con respecto a tooooda tu familia, claro si no es mucha molestia - le pidió el castaño a la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta para verla

Ane esto la rubia comenzó a asentir energéticamente, dando a entender que si lo haría

El castaño al ver eso sonrió, pero su sonrisa era una mezcla de felicidad entre maldad, felicidad, arrogancia y mucha otras cosas

La conversación duro mucho, hasta casi el anochecer, en eso la rubia le conto encantada al castaño todo lo que ellas sabia, deseos, aspiraciones, cuantas, relaciones internas y externas, miembros, orden, casa benefactoras, etc., además de muchas cosas de ella que al castaño le importaba un pepino pero se enfocaba en una que otra cosa solo para que no le dijera que no a estuvo escuchando

Mientras tanto en la sala, tan solo han pasado unos cinco minutos desde que el castaño se había retirado de la sala del club, todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, Rias seguía como cuando el castaño se había retirado de la sala, nadie había dicho una sola palabra, solo esperaban

Pero en eso Rias había comenzado a llorar, no se podía decir nada, daba pena realmente, mucha pena, no era el ver a su Rey en ese estado, sino que era porque no podían hacer nada por su gran amiga, eran débiles, así se sentían, si tan solo tuvieran el valor suficiente para hacer algo

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa – seguía llorando mientras se aferraba a su escritorio

Ya habían pasado alrededor de unos diez minutos así, Rias ya se había recompuesto, o eso parecía, ella tenía los ojos rojos por estar llorando y las lágrimas aún se notaban en sus mejillas

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver ese lado de mí – dijo Rias mientras los veía

La mirada de sus siervos le decían todo

"¿Ya te vas a rendir?", "Esa no eres tu Rias", "Vamos debe de haber alguna manera", eso era lo que reflejaban sus miradas

-Tiene, el resto del día libre, pueden retirarse, quiero algo de tiempo para mí – dijo Rias

Ante eso los miembros de Gremory se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Rias sola, esta miraba la pared frente a ella sin ninguna expresión, era como si tan solo mirara al frente sin ningún objetivo al cual mirar

-Creo que mejor me voy – dijo par sí misma para luego retirarse de la sala del club

 **Horas después**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Rias había salido de la sala del club y había llegado a su apartamento para descansar, ya había hecho todo, pero aún no podía dormir, era la media noche pero por alguna razón ella no podía conseguir el preciado sueño, pero por otro lado tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasa

Sin saber que había pasado, de repente sintió como sus manos estaba sujetas a la cabecera de su cama, sus pies estaban atados a la parte baja de la cama, todo pasó en tan solo un instante, no sabía que había pasado hasta que escucho una voz, una repúgnate voz se escuchó desde la oscuridad

-Hola, mi querida prometida – dijo un Raiser que Había aparecido en su habitación

-Raiser, suéltame en este mismo instante – ordeno Rias

-No, no, no, Rias, así no se piden las cosas – dijo Raiser mientras movía su dedo índice rítmicamente de un lado a otro negando

-¡Raiser no pienses que te saldrás con la tuya, este comportamiento no será aceptado por mis padres! – grito Rias

-Mi querida, grita lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara, la habitación esta en silencio en este mismo instante, nadie vendrá a ayudarte y lo que es más solo vengo por lo que es mío antes de que se te pueda ocurrir alguna locura e intentes entregar esto a otro hombre al que no se tu prometido – dijo Raiser mientras metía sus dedos en la intimidad de la pelirroja – estos magos sí que hacen un buen trabajo – comento Raiser

En esa noche Raiser había tomado lo más preciado de una mujer y Rias su frio mucho en su propio orgullo

 **{No se cómo hacer lemons pero mejor me ahorro esto y será para otra, así que solo imagínense lo que paso en toooooda la noche :V}**

Pero en cierta parte de la academia, en los dormitorios de la clase "F" cierto castaño se levantó de golpe como si le pasara algo, él tenía un muy mal presentimiento porque estaba sudando a mares

* * *

 **Al día siguiente - Miércoles – después de clases**

El día había transcurrido con normalidad para el castaño, como si fuera costumbre se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala del club de lo oculto como todos los días, pero lo que él no sabía era que él estaba por enterarse de algo muy malo

Él ya había llegado a la puerta de la sala del club en donde estaban sus amigos, justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta comienza a escuchar un sonido, uno que no debía de escuchar

Alguien estaba llorando

-Rias tranquilízate, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría – se escuchó la voz de Akeno

-Eso no es de caballeros, no sé qué deba de hacer – se escuchó la vos de Kiba, este se escuchaba muy furioso, esto sorprendió al castaño que estaba escuchando

-Tenemos que informar de esto al patriarca – se escuchó la vos de Koneko

-M mi pare no hará na nada, e eso te lo as aseguro – dijo Rias entre lagrimas

El castaño al escuchar como ella lloraba, comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza

-¿Vas a dejar que ese Raiser se salga con la suya después de que te violó? – preguntó histérica Akeno

Ate esa palabras el castaño abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, la noticia fue un duro golpe

-No, pero por ahora lo mejor es no dejar que él se entere que tanto me afecto esto – dijo un deprimida Rias mientras lloraba levemente – de seguro y se regocija

El castaño ahora no presentaba ninguna emoción en sus ojos o en su rostro

-Koneko, ve y vigila a Issei, no quiero que él se entere de lo que pasó, de seguro y comete alguna locura – dijo Rias

Ante eso la pequeña peli plata salió del salón, pero regreso de inmediato con una hoja en mano

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Akeno

-Estaba pegada en la puerta – dijo enseñando una hoja

En la hoja decía: "Pide un deseo y te lo cumpliré, escríbelo en el otro lado, luego lanza la hoja en una botella al rio" y al reverso de la hoja decía en medio con una letra de dioses "Mi deseo es:"

-¿Creen que el haya escuchado la conversación? – pregunto una reocupada Akeno

-No lo creo, este olor no le pertenece a Issei-sempai, y la letra no se parece en dada a la de él, debe de ser de otra persona, la pregunta es ¿De quién? – dijo Koneko

Lo que ellos no saben era que todo había sido escuchado por el castaño, el cual había sacado una hoja de un espacio alterado y la había pegado en la puerta justo en el momento en que Koneko había abierto la puerta y luego de apareció

Después de leer eso, Rias escribió en la hoja "Libérame" y luego hizo lo que decía en la hoja, cuando lanzo la botella al Rio esta se ilumino y luego desapareció

* * *

 **Miércoles – esa misma noche – 8:00 P.M**

{Nota: lo de los días es porque a cualquiera le gusta descansar los domingos y eso es lo que pasa: V, eso y que los días tienen algo}

Estaba el castaño acostado en el sillón la sala del dormitorio de los de la clase "F", en dicha sala solo habían sillas de plástico algo degastadas pero eran mejores que las de sus asientos de sus salones, el castaño se encontraba acostado en el cómodo sillón una de las dos cosas nuevas del dormitorio por que el lo quiso así, mientras eso otro alumnos que eran de cursos inferiores se encontraban viendo la un programa de televisión que era el otro objeto nuevo de la sala, así es Hyoudou Issei había gastado todo el dinero extra que él había ganado en un sillón y en un televisor, ambos nuevos y de muy buena calidad porque le habían costado todo ese dinero, algunos se enojaron pero otros solo no dijeron nada porque eso se lo había ganado con su propio esfuerzo y todos dejaron de quejarse cuando el castaño dijo "Todos usen el televisor, a mí no me importa nada de lo que salga de esta saja" por lo que todos la usan muy felices porque viene con todos

El castaño disfrutaba plácidamente el momento, sus compañeros hacían uno que otro comentario pero no los suficientes como para interferir con su sueño, o eso pensaba

-¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer! – grito uno al ver la televisión

-¡¿Quién se lo hubiera pensado!? – pregunto otro

-¡Eso no es justo! – dijo otro

Esos y mucho más comentarios estaban molestando al castaño, hacían mucho ruido y lo estaban molestando

El castaño abrió sus ojos para poder regañarlo, pero sus ojos se quedaron plasmados en el televisor de plasma viendo los subtítulos en la noticia

"Muy porto transmitiremos en vivo la fiesta de compromiso entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phenex"

El castaño al ver eso solo pudo preguntar algo

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso? – pregunto el castaño

-Al parecer va a ser dentro de una hora en el mismísimo castillo del rey demonio Lucifer – dijo uno de los estudiantes cerca de él

Después de eso el castaño se retiró del sillón, algo que les pareció realmente extraño a los que se encontraban presentes puesto que el castaño no abandonaba por nada del mundo dicho sillón hasta la hora de ir a dormir, así que ahora la pregunta para ellos era "¿Quiénes serán lo elegidos?" y así comenzó una lucha por los puestos del sillón

Arriba el castaño ya había llegado a su habitación, aun no tenía compañero de cuarto por lo que le valía madres en orden así que todo estaba como se la daba la gana, a la izquierda la litera, la suya era la de arriba, al frente dos escritorio uno vacío y el otro llenos de cosas como un laptop, basura, útiles escolares, libros y más basura, a la derecha u librero vacío y lleno de polvo y justo al librero un armario cubierto de polvo, el castaño su puso a buscar algunas cosas de entre la ropa dentro del armario, sacando ropa a mas no poder y buscando y buscando algo que necesitaba y sabía que lo tenía, ¡tenía que encontrarlo!

El castaño estuvo alrededor de madia hora en su habitación y luego salió corriendo hasta el patio trasero del dormitorio que se encontraba en la parte boscosa de la academia, era un espacio muy pequeño y el resto eran árboles, no había espacio para nada, pero la razón de ir hay no era la de ver el deprimente lugar, él había sentido una presencio muy pero muy conocida

-No esperaba menos del gran Lucifer – dijo con sarcasmo el castaño a la oscuridad

De entre la oscuridad salió una maid de cabellos plateados, en su rosto se podía ver su típica cara seria que casi nunca cambiaba

-Aún no es el momento, la ceremonia dará comienzo en media hora – dijo la maid

-Eso me importa un pepino en conserva – dijo el castaño

-Muy bien, si así usted lo desea – dijo la maid con la cara seria pero demostrando levemente una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura violentamente

-Tengo que calentar par lo que viene – dijo el castaño

Ambos corrieron hacia la parte boscosa, explosiones, sonidos de meta chocando, ráfagas de poder saliendo del bosque, golpes sordos a diestra y siniestra, gritos de poder, eso y mucho mas se podía escuchar desde el dormitorio, por lo que los alumnos que tenían las ventanas podían ver directamente mientras que otros salían para ver desde el mismo patio o desde el tejado del edificio, no eran mucho, así que si en efecto todos estaban viendo el espectáculo que se estaba dando atrás de su dormitorio

Ya habían pasado alrededor de veinticinco minutos desde que empezó el espectáculo, desde que inició su inicio la pelea se fue aligerando poco a poco y los miembros del dormitorio de la clase "F" ya se habían ido a dormir porque al parecer ya se habían detenido

En el centro de un claro que se encontraba en la cima de la colina que se encontraba hasta atrás, fuera de la vista del dormitorio más cercano, se encontraban dos personas, un chico vestido con el uniforme regular de la academia con la "F" en su espalda y una cinta con la letras "A" en su brazo derecho, el chico se encontraba parado mirando al frente con la máxima seriedad posible con una marca de un golpe en su mejilla derecha y algo despeinada, y la otra persona era una maid de cabellos plateados muy hermosa, esta mujer se encontraba jadeando levemente recuperando el aire, su vestido se encontraba levemente dañado en la parte de la falda que ahora llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dicha falda parecía un poco quemada

-¿No cree que ya es la hora? – preguntó el castaño

La maid simplemente asintió ante lo que dijo el castaño

-Muy bien, porque no me gusta llegar para nada tarde a las reuniones con mis "amigos" – dijo el castaño

Mientras decía eso la maid se acercó a él y formo un círculo mágico que comenzó a iluminarse levemente

-Ha cierto "Onee-sama", para la próxima recomiendo que lleves ropas para pelear debido del uniforme o que vengas con ellas puestas, digo nomas – dijo Issei

La maid no dijo nada y el círculo mágico se ilumino con intensidad

-Muy bien, es hora de decir "hola" – dijo el castaño antes de desaparecer

* * *

 **Veinticinco minutos después – fiesta de compromiso – castillo Lucifer**

 **Camerino de la novia**

Hay se encontraba Rias Gremory, con un vestido de novia de color blanco puro algo revelador para su gusto, el cual hacia resaltar bastante su escote, dicha sala se encontraba repleta de mujeres que tenían una sola función y esa era, "Vestir a l novia". Las mujeres comenzaron a salir poco a poco de la sala, pero una que otra se había quedado dando los toques finales al vestido de la novia

De un pilar de llamas que se había alzado de la nada, apareció Raiser Phenex en todo su esplendor haciendo una gran entrada en el camerino de su prometida

-¡Raiser! – Dijo Rias muy molesta y encabronada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Raiser-sama esta área no está permitida para los hombres – dijo una de las mujeres

-No seas tan estricta, yo soy la estrella de esta noche – dijo Raiser mientras se acercaba a Rias – oh, cierto, la prometida es la estrella esta noche – dijo Raiser una vez estuvo frente a la pelirroja

-Todavía no soy tu prometida ¿Qué rayos pasa con este vestido? – dijo/pregunto Rias molesta

-Es perfecto, le mostrare al inframundo la relación entre las familias Gremory y Phenex – dijo Raiser acercándose a Rias - usar esto hace que sea fácil para ti rendirte ¿cierto? – Dijo mientras se alejaba – jajajajaja – se rio con una risa llena de orgullo – no te preocupes, el vestido para la ceremonia estará en un nivel distinto, siguiendo la tradición de la familia Phenex será un vestido aún más hermoso – dijo mientras caminaba y un pilar de fuego se alzaba - ¡decorado con alas de fuego! – dijo feliz mientras desaparecía

-Que horrible gusto, justo lo que esperaba de una familia tan pretenciosa – dijo Rias

Las sirvientas siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo y luego se retiraron del camerino

Ya sola Rias se miró atentamente al espejo, se miró así misma con ese hermoso vestido de novia de color blanco, su cara reflejaba preocupación y disgusto

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si él hubiera aceptado el Rating Game? – Se preguntó así misma – de seguro e Issei hubiese querido participar – dijo mirando el techo de color blanco – no me lo perdonaría si a Issei la pasara algo por mi culpa – dijo Rias en un susurro

 **{No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero, ¿Por qué diablos los demonios se tienen que casar?}**

* * *

 **Unos minutos después – sala de presentación**

Era una enorme sala llena de mesas, estas mesas estaban llenas de comidas lujosas y con licores de varias marcas muy lujosas, dichas sala estaban llenas de personas o mejor dicho demonio y reporteros, entre ellos varios humanos que reportaban en vivo la fiesta de compromiso entre estos dos clanes demoniacos, las personas que estaban en la sala estaban vestidas de la manera más elegantemente posible, cada una de ellas, era una fiesta de gala, parecía que iba a ver un concurso para el mejor vestido, pero este no era el casa

En la sala se podían ver a varios guardia andar alrededor de la sala, sin meterse o acercase demasiado a la personas o a las mesas

-¡Onii-sama se va a casar, una novia digna de mi hermano! – dijo feliz una rubia con coletas en forma de taladros

Pero en la sala, muy cerca de la rubia que estaba hablando de su hermano, se encontraba cierto grupo conformado por tres personas, esas personas eran Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himehima y Koneko Toujou

-Mírenla alardeando – dijo el rubio vestido con un smoking negro con un peinado hacia atrás mientras sujetaba un copa de vino

-Debe de haberse olvidado de que es un matrimonio por obligación – dijo Akeno que vestía con un vestido de coctel negro con su cabellos sujetado con un listón naranja

-Presidenta Sona – dijo Koneko vestida con un vestido de color rosa y con una vincha en forma de gato de color negro en su cabello

-Dejando a un lado las formalidades, no me lo puedo creer ¿Rias se rindió así de fácil? – Dijo la mencionada - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – dijo dándole un sorbe a la copa con vino que tenía en su mano derecha

-Ella estaba preocupada de que Ise hiciera alguna locura si se enteraba de que se estaba rindiendo sin darle pelea alguna – dijo Akeno – ella me lo menciono antes de venir a este lugar, no lo hace porque quiera sino porque no quiere que Ise esté en peligro por su culpa, como cuando fuimos a visitarlo cuando teníamos siete años y fuimos atacadas por unos ladrones y estos terminaron apuñalando a Ise por nuestra culpa – dijo con una cara llena de tristeza

-Pero, yo realmente no pienso que esto sea así como usted lo ve – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, ante esto las tres lo miraron – yo conozco perfectamente a Issei-kun y se perfectamente de que va a ser un verdadero espectáculo apenas y se entere de esto, esto apenas y es el inicio de una tormenta, una placida calma antes de una terrible tormenta – dijo con una cara seria con los ojos entrecerrados

-Sempai no piensa en nada, solo en lo que le interesa – dijo Koneko – esta no es una excepción

-Si pero aún para él, esto sería demasiado, hasta donde se la notica fue dada a los media hace una hora, por lo que no creo que él pueda asistir con tan solo una hora para poder llegar – dijo Akeno

-Si es verdad – dijo Kiba mientras asentía al igual que Koneko

-Pero el motivo por el que vine a hablar con ustedes es porque algo raro sucedió en la academia – dijo Sona

-"¿Algo raro?" – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Así es, hace unos minutos subieron este video en la academia, pero en el que se puede apreciar mejor es en el de los de la clase "F" – dijo Sona mientras sacaba un celular y les enseñaba el video

Los Gremory miraron el video atentamente, vieron un momento y luego Sona hablo

-Es así por unos veinticinco minutos – ella los miro - ¿Qué les parece? – les pregunto

-A mí me parece una lucha – dijo Kiba

Ante ese comentario, las chicas asintieron dando a entender que llegaron a la misma conclusión

-(Esto va a estar realmente interesante) – pensó el rubio – (la furia del Dragón se desenvolverá en todos sus enemigos) – pensó y sonrió levemente

FLASH

De una llamarada de Fuego apareció Raiser Phenex

-¡Amados nobles del inframundo y medio! – Anuncio el rubio que recién apareció vistiendo un lujoso traje blanco con una cinta en la cintura de color rojo, el traje dejaba ver su pecho que estaba al descubierto – la familia Phenex se siente honrada con su vista esta noche, los invitamos para compartir este momento en que yo, Raiser Phenex, y la heredera de la familia Gremory, Rias Gremory, formalmente anunciamos nuestro compromiso. Sin más que agregar, permítanme presentar... ¡Mi emperatriz Rias Gremory! – anuncio el rubio Phenex y de un circulo de color rojo con el logotipo de Gremory apareció una deslumbrante pelirroja con un vestido de novia algo revelador, pero muy bien diseñado para hacer resaltar sus hermosas curvas y su gran escote

Pero en ese momento, en vez de haber aplausos hubo un silencio de ultratumba, la razón era demasiado simple, una aura se estaba aproximando, aun con todas esa auras en dicha sala se podía sentir como una aura que nadie había sentido en toda su vida (con una excepción) s estaba acercando a gran velocidad, desde el pasillo

Cuando sintieron que el aura de esa persona estaba frente a la puerta, todos sin excepción estaban viendo atentamente la puerta, los humanos que tenían las cámaras al no poder sentir nada simplemente se giraron para grabar la puerta al igual que los medios demoniacos

BOOOOON

La enorme puerta había sido volada y una enorme nube de humo se levanto

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo se pudo ver a un castaño con una pierna levantada, dando a entender que la había derribado de una sola patada

El castaño estaba despeinado, vestía el uniforme tradicional del Instituto Kuoh una chaqueta negra con una camisa con rayas en la parte de adentro y aparte de eso una camiseta roja debajo de esta, tenía la chaqueta y la camisa abierta dejando ver su camiseta roja, uno pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos de color azul

Detrás del castaño que acababa de entrar se encontraba una pila de soldados en el suelo, eran los soldados que custodiaban los pasillos, todos y cada uno de ellos inconsciente

-¡Deténganlo! – se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias que estaban adentro y todos fueron a detenerlo

Grave error

Los guardias rodearon al castaño en tan solo un instante, ante esta acción en castaño que estaba rodeado solo se limitó a mirar a los guardias que portaban cascos dorados que cubrían sus rostros, un uniforme negro con decorados en rojo y las lanzas que apuntaban hacia su persona

Uno de los guardias se lanzó hacia el castaño, este simplemente lo esquiva girándose un poco hacia su derecha dejando pasar al guardia para después darle un codazo en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Después de eso los demás guardias se lanzaron hacia el castaño

El castaño miro en diagonal hacia su izquierda, mirando al rubio Gremory atentamente y al sus compañeras que estaban por ir a ayudarlo, este al ver la mirada penetrante del castaño hizo desaparecer su espada que ya tenía en mano y detuvo a sus compañeras, la cuales lo miraron extrañadas y este simplemente les hizo seña de que vieran lo que iba a suceder

En la entrada al gran salón se podía ver como un adolescente estaba peleando con alrededor de unos veinte guardia armados con espadas y lanzas

El castaño estaba esquivando magistralmente las estocadas con espadas de tres guardias mientras desviaba seis lanzas desde su lado derecho, el grupo de nueve se lanzó esperando a atravesarlo, pero en ese momento el castaño desapareció de su vista y reapareció detrás del grupo de tres como si nada y estos cayeron como bolsas de papas al suelo, se giró y vio como el grupo de seis ahora era de diez, para después bloquear dos lanzas con su derecha y tres con la izquierda mientras daba una patada con su derecha golpeando un él la barbilla a uno de los guardias mandándolo a volar dejándolo fuera de combata para después agacharse esquivando una espada, dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando tres lanzas que habían sido lanzadas hacia el lugar en donde estaba, una vez retrocedió se lanzó hacia el grupo de nueve que se encontraba frente a él, dando un derechazo a gran velocidad mandando a uno hacia la pared para después usar la misma fuerza que le quedaba para darle un codazo en la cara a otro logrando el mismo efecto que en el anterior, saltando esquivando un corte hacia sus piernas de parte de so guardia para después dar una poderosa patada con ambas piernas a estos dejándolos enterrados en el piso como si nada, viendo como cinco se avecinaban desde la derecha y otros siete desde la izquierda todos con cada uno con espadas, desapareciendo en el instante en que el grupo de doce se juntaban en un solo punto para después reaparecer frente a estos y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, el grupo de guardias se quedó estático mientras que el castaño caminaba, después de que diera unos diez pasos el grupo simplemente cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco

El castaño que no había sido herido y que ni siquiera había sudado caminaba en diagonal hasta que se topó con el grupo que había visto antes

-Yo me encargo del resto – dijo el castaño serio

Los que escucharon estas palabras entendieron en ese mismo instante de lo que hablaba y se limitaron a ver como el castaño caminaba y se arreglaba un poco su cabello

Mientras caminada directo hacia la "feliz" pareja de la noche, el castaño se topó con un tipo que vestía un chaleco de color azul marino y pantalones de color negro y una capa del mismo color que el chaleco, el tipo era alto con un corte de cabello moderado, su cabellos era de color negro, sus ojos eran de color purpura y se notaba a leguas que estaba realmente feliz, si lo veías atentamente podrías decir que el tipo era puro músculos, al contrario de los demás que se apartaban del camino del castaño este tipo se había quedó en su mismo sitio viendo al castaño

-Hola Sairaorg – saludo el castaño amigablemente

-Hola – devolvió el saludo Sairaorg Bael – veo que has mejorado mucho Issei Hyoudou – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Así es, no por nada tengo esa cuenta bancaria – le dijo

Después de eso, ambos extendieron su puño hacia adelante para después dar un potente golpe que choco el uno con el otro, el choque de golpes genero un potente ruido sordo que dejo a la multitud impactada por el despliegue de poder, no por nada levantaron algunas faldas, despeinaron a muchos y voltear algunas mesas

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo el moreno haciéndose a un lado, dándolo paso libre el castaño hacia el frente

El castaño siguió caminando de lo más tranquilo hacia la "feliz" pareja y se detuvo a unos cinco metros de esta

-Maldito – lo maldijo Raiser con rabia - ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir en mi fiesta de compromiso?

-Hola – dijo amigablemente ignorando al rubio

-Issei ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – le preguntó la pelirroja preocupada mirando como en su rostro tenía un golpe en su mejilla

-¿Qué hago? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que el mejor amigo de la novia no puede asistir a su fiesta de compromiso aun cuando personas que ella no conoce asisten a esta? – pregunto el castaño con ironía

-Pero ¿Por qué golpear a todos los guardias? – pregunto la pelirroja

-No me dejaban pasar – le contesto llanamente el castaño

-Bueno, si eso es lo que vienes a hacer, toma asiento en una de las sillas y mira la fiesta que acaba de empezar – dijo Raiser con orgullo

-Eso era lo que venía a hacer desde un principio pero, mientras estaba de camino se me ocurrió una idea muuuucho mejor – mintió el castaño

Ante eso, el Phenex levanto una de sus cejas y pregunto

-¿Una idea mucho mejor?

-Así es – le contesto el castaño embozando una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué tal si no se casan? – pregunto con una sonrisa colmilluda llena de satisfacción mientras apuntaba hacia Raiser con su dedo índice derecho

Ante lo que dijo el castaño las personas que estaban en la sala comenzaron a hablar u murmurar por lo dicho

El grupo Gremory y Sona Sitri embozaron una sonrisa ante lo dicho por el castaño

-Ja – se burló el rubio Phenex – estas de broma ¿verdad? – pregunto

-Claro que no y si dudas de mi palabra, pregúntaselo a él mismo – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha del Phenex

El rubio Phenex giro su cabeza para ver hacia donde estaba apuntando el castaño y ahí pudo ver a un pelirrojo con el cabello que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, este vestía con unas ropas realmente caras, camisa blanca con un abrigo de color negro cargando una hombreras con picos de color negro con decorados en dorado, un pantalón de color negro y unas botas de igual color

-¡Lucifer-sama! – dijo el rubio Phenex con una gran sorpresa

El pelirrojo vio al castaño con sus ojos azules verdosos y luego hablo

-Yo no vengo con ese motivo, yo solo vine como un intermediario para que el asunto se pueda solucionar de manera pacífica – dijo el pelirrojo

-Sí, si lo que digas – le dijo el estaño como si nada

Ante esto los nobles que se encontraban en la sala comenzaron a susurrar por como el castaño le había hablado a su Rey, lo que le saco una sonrisa al pelirrojo

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – repunto el rubio Phenex un poco confundido

En ese el castaño se acercó hasta quedar justo frente al rubio Phenex

-Bueno, como Rey Demonio que soy no puedo aceptar un comportamiento tan inadecuado de tu parte al no aceptar un duelo como todo un Demonio y estoy totalmente de acuerdo que exijas una igualación de lo que vas a perder, y por otro lado estoy muy orgulloso de ti por pedir algo que no se pueda comprar con dinero – dijo el pelirrojo

-Entonces ¿no está de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso? – pregunto un poco confundido el Phenex

-Oh no, no es lo que quise decir, esto dejaría muy mal mi nombre y a las casa demoniacas implicadas, pero al contrario, como todo Rey demonio que soy y de acurdo con las leyes del Inframundo actual, si hay alguien que esté de acuerdo con pagar el tributo que se pide en el acuerdo, a esta persona se la podrá conocer como el "Campeón" de la persona que no está de acuerdo y convertir a la persona liberada en suya, en este caso en su prometida– dijo el pelirrojo señalando al castaño

-¿Está diciendo que este simple humano está de acuerdo en dar algo que no se pueda comprar aun con el dinero de una casa demoniaca entera solo parta participar como un "Campeón" en nombre de Rias Gremory y ser su prometido? – pregunto Raiser Phenex

-Así es, yo solo vengo como un intermediario y espectador de la negociación y me disculpo de paso por no poder hacer antes esto debido a que se me acaba de avisar recientemente – dijo el Lucifer carmesí

-No mientas – dijo el castaño

Después de eso, el Rubio volteo hacia el castaño que estaba frente a él para mirarlo fijamente

-Muy bien, acepto ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí? mierdecilla – le pregunto al castaño

El castaño, por alguna razón se veía muy pero muy encabronado, su mirada lo delataba, ya no era la mirada calmada con la que había entrado en la sala, ahora su seño estaba fruncido en señal de su ira que iba creciendo y creciendo, pero aún con el ceño fruncido el castaño tenía una leve sonrisa

-¡Raiseeeeeer! – Grito el castaño para que todos lo escuchasen - ¡Te hare pagar por lo que le has hecho a Rias Gremory con tus propios huesos, y te puesto todo lo que tengo por su mano! – En la distancia que había entre el castaño y el Rubio Phenex apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo sangre - ¡El martillo de Thor! – del círculo salió un martillo de color plateado con varios símbolos nórdicos y con un símbolo que parecían tres ojos juntados un poco y con el mago de color negro con una corre de cuero de igual color para sujetarlo - ¡La espada de Hades! – del circulo salió una espada negra con el filo plateado en el centro de esta había un línea roja y su mago era de color negro y finalizaba con una gema de color rojo - ¡La caja de la bestia del caos! – Del circulo salió una caja de madera de color dorado con el símbolo de un ojo rojo - ¡El escudo de atenea! – Del circulo salió un escudo enorme de color bronce con el símbolo de una rosa de los vientos con decorados cerca de los filos -¡La espada Kusanagi! - del circulo salió una espada doble de color plata con un mango simple de color café con una gema azul verdoso un poco opaco -¡Mis cuentas bancarias! – Del circulo salió un papel con un sello ya puesto y solo faltaba una firma y unas tarjetas de crédito de color platino, dorado y otra negro con carmesí -¡Las escrituras de mi casa! – Del circulo salió otro papel pero este era un poco menos extenso que el anterior y a este también le faltaba una firma -¡Y mi vida! – Dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con su puño - ¿Aceptas o eres cobarde? – le pregunto

El rubio Phenex se quedó mirando todo lo que había salido del círculo mágico, todo eso estaba flotando frente a él de forma horizontal entre él y el castaño, no quería creer lo que el humano estaba diciendo pero las auras que desprendían las armas eran intimidantes y en cierta forma le parecían autenticas

-No creo que sean.. – el rubio fue interrumpido por el castaño

-¿Reales? ¿Autenticas? – Le interrumpió el castaño – muy bien déjame mostrarte – dijo mientras tomaba el martillo - ¿Puedo? – le pregunto al pelirrojo, ante esto el pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza

El castaño se acercó hasta el balcón que estaba más cerca con martillo en mano, a lo lejos diviso una montaña, apunto con el martillo y de este comenzaron a surgir rayos como si no hubiese mañana, después de cinco segundos de haber apuntado

Un inmenso rayo salió del martillo

DOOOOOOOOON

Impactando con la parte superior de la montaña casi rodándola

Generando una inmensa onda expansiva por el impacto

Para luego dejar ver que el rayo que había golpeado la montaña había volado casi en su totalidad, porque la había hecho desaparecer hasta la mitad

Eso era realmente impactante, era cien por ciento real a mas no creer, los medios que estaban filmando tal acontecimiento no podían creer que habían sido capaces de grabar tal demostración de poder de dicha arma legendaria portada por el mismísimo Thor era como un regalo de los cielos para ellos era una primicia, los demonio presente estaba atónitos por ver el arma de uno de los dioses que entraban en el top ten de los seres más poderosos y uno que otro estaba pensando en cómo hacerse con dicha arma, necesitaban al Cataño de su lado, pero por otro lado Raiser Phenex estaba viendo la destrucción hecha por el arma que estaba en el balcón mientras era sujetado por el castaño y en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento

-(¡Es real!) – gritaba internamente Raiser

-Si es totalmente real como había dicho, y al igual que esta belleza, las demás también son reales – dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba dónde estaba las demás armas

Dejando el martillo suspendido en el aire al igual que las demás cosas mientras el círculo mágico seguía brillando con intensidad, tocando levemente el mango de la espada negra con el filo plateado para desenvolver una increíble aura espelúznate, soltándola para luego tocar el ojo de color rojo de la caja haciendo que un tornado se desenvuelva en medio de la sala, dejando la caja y al mismo tiempo el tornado paraba, tocando el escudo viendo como su color ahora pasaba de uno bronce a uno dorado puro que brillaba, dejando el escudo tocando el mango de Kusanagi dejando ver como el aura que dicha espada despedía era realmente acojonante, después de dejar la espada tomo los papeles y las tarjetas de crédito y dijo

-Ah cierto, cierto, no se acepta dinero – y se las guardo e su bolcillo – pero mi vida se queda - dijo mientras con un cuchillo que había sacado de uno de los guardias se cortó levemente la palma de la mano derecha dejando caer su sangre en un papel

El papel decía "Mi vida" con la sangre que se había derramado

El castaño tomo el papel con su mano izquierda y lo puso en un costado de Kusanagi dejándolo flotar l igual que las armas

* * *

elzorroblanco: Gracias

* * *

Si alguien hiciera el lemon yo estaría de maravilla porque de seguro y no me sale así que se los dejos a su imaginación

* * *

 **Hasta otra**


	5. Chapter 5: furia

Hola, buenas personajes.

NOTA: NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR LO QUE LEAN, SOY DUEÑO DE SECUNDARIA NO DXD BLA BLA BLA ETC. DISFRUTEN.

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo crear Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo Lo Que Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

 **Maldito mocoso te dije que me dejaras La ONU cargamento del exterminio** \- Balor

* * *

De {a qui en adelante Lo Que les espeta Es La Desesperación y la angustia por leer el siguiente, de antemano me disculpo por ninguna de Publicar Más Seguido ASI Que es hora de leer las gueas de este nobato y disfruten Lo Que puedan}

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Furia Del Dragón**

-Muy bien – dijo el castaño mirando al Phenex con enojo - ¿Aceptas o no? – le pregunto

El Phenex se puso a pensar en lo que estaba pasando

-(A ver, a ver, el Rey Demonio Lucifer ha venido como intermediario para este acontecimiento por lo que debía de saber que esto pasaría, ¿Velar para que nada se salga de control? o quizás ¿Un trato justo?, este simple humano está poniendo en juego cosas que no tienen precio alguno por la mano de Rias Gremory, ¿Tiene los suficientes cojones como para apostar todo esto? Por su mirada no dará un paso atrás a esto, jajajaja, Cree que puede ganarme a mí, un demonio de la casa Phenex, quienes tenemos las mismas habilidades que un Fénix, está bien, le daré lo que quiera, lo destrozare, tomare estos premios y hare que se arrepienta de poner su vida en juego) – pensaba el rubio

-(Solo con mírate me dan ganas de vomitar, que asco, ya quiero irme a dormir, ¿Cree que me va a ganar? Ha, que iluso, solo espero poder ver su cara llena de desesperación cuando lo muela a golpes con mis puños) –pensaba el castaño

Pero por otro lado

-(¿En serio aposto todo esto por mi querida hermano, cuando escuche que daría algo, nunca me imaginé que apostaría todo lo que tiene a la mano, creía que solo apostaría el martillo, su mirada es seria, esto va ser realmente interesante?) – sonrió el pelirrojo

-(¡Ise, no lo hagas ¿De dónde saco eso?!) – pensaba la pelirroja

-(Esto no va a ser para nada justo) – pensaba cierta peli platino

Mientras unos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cierto pelirrojo se acercó hasta los tesoros flotantes y agarro el martillo por el mango

Cras

Fue el sonido del martillo cayendo en el suelo mientras partía levemente el suelo

El pelirrojo ejercía su fuerza a más no poder pero aun así no lo podía levantar ni un solo milímetro, los espectadores se quedaban mirando lo que estaba sucediendo, el poder del arma era sorprendente, tal vez podría ser una copia, pero esto corroboraba que era la verdadera arma de un Dios Nórdico

-Muy bien acepto el duelo – dijo el rubio

El pelirrojo dejo el martillo en el suelo y este se volvió a levantar y se quedó flotando nuevamente

-En entonces acordemos las reglas – dijo el castaño – para que veas que soy todo un considerado con los dominios de sangre pura, lo cuales no se pueden ensuciar las manos, hoy estamos miércoles, nuestra pelea será el Sábado si es que puedo derrotar a todo tu nobleza el dia Viernes ¿Está bien? – dijo el castaño

El rubio sonrió arrogantemente

-¿Crees que le puedes ganar a toma mi nobleza tu solo? – dijo el rubio

-Así es, el viernes a las ocho de la noche, peleare contra tu nobleza, si yo gano la batalla, el día siguiente podremos pelear, si gano Rias Gremory será mía y si tu ganas te quedas con todo esto ¿Qué tal? – anuncio el castaño

Ante esas palabras el rubio sonrió arrogantemente

-¿Alguna otra regla? – le pregunto el rubio

-Claro que sí, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para negociar sobre las reglas del juego – dijo el castaño mientras miraba hacia atrás de él mirando a los invitados y a los medios - ¿Qué tal si te las envió en la tarde y si no quieres cancelas o agregas alguna otra regla más para ellos combates? – dijo el castaño

-Claro, las leeré – dijo restándole importancia

El pelirrojo sonrió

-Muy bien queridos invitados, esto se ha convertido en un asunto personal de la familia Phenex, por lo que les agradezco su presencia en este glorioso momento, por lo que les agradezco de todo corazón su presencia y les pido que se retiren en este momento porque hasta aquí llegara esta fiesta – dijo las personas se miraron

-Como el mismísimo Lucifer acaba de decir, les agradezco por su presencia así que les pido que se retiren pues esto acabo en este momento – dijo el rubio caminando hasta la salida – solo esperen y verán nuestra boda de primera mano – y se retiró del saló

El salón se fue quedando poco a sin personas o mejor dicho demonios

Solo habían quedados unas cuantas personas, en la sala

-Ise ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – repunto cierta pelirroja

-Casi ni llegas – dijo un rubio con un lunar

-Sempai es impulsivo – dijo Koneko mirando como el castaño las daba la espalda

-Vaya, vaya nunca pensé que Ise tendría algo como esto – dijo Akeno

El castaño dio unos pasos y luego hablo mientras aún les daba la espalda

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto? – les pregunto el castaño – y no me refiero para nada de lo de la fiesta, sino a lo que el desgraciado hizo – en las palabras del castaño se podía sentir el veneno viviente – si me lo hubiesen dicho, él nunca hubiese llegado a la fiesta ¿Verdad? – dijo mientas miraba al frente suyo mirando a los ojos a pelirrojo

El pelirrojo al sentir la mirada penetrante del castaño simplemente se estremeció ante sus palabras, sabía que él no estaba jugando, su mirada prometía muerte en segundos, sabía que el asunto del que estaba hablando era realmente serio

-Solo esperen y verán lo que es la desesperación – dijo el castaño mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida

Rias trato de sujetar su hombro pero su hermano la detuvo

El castaño no sería capaz de seguir se la viera, su rostro lo delataba, estaba furioso a mas no poder

Rias miro el rostro de su hermano y este solo demostraba tristeza y preocupación

-No sabrá ni que fue lo que lo golpeo – dijo y se retiro

El grupo simplemente se quedo mirando por donde se había ido el castaño

* * *

 **Jueves – tarde – club del ocultismo**

Las clases ya habían terminado, todo el grupo Gremory estaba sentado en el salón de su club en sus puestos respectivos

Rias estaba cabizbaja, en todo el dia no había visto al castaño ni cuando fue a su dormitorio por la mañana ni cuando fue a su aula para visitarlo y poder hablar con él

Akeno estaba sumidad en sus pensamientos, porque tampoco había visto al castaño, también tenía cosa que preguntarle

Koneko estaba comiendo un chocolate en barra, pero su cara demostraba total seriedad

Kiba de las chicas del salón simplemente tenía una cara sonriente eso rostro, las chicas ya lo habían visto y le preguntaron

-"Por qué sonríes así" – le habían preguntado las tres cuando recién habían entrado, pero solo hubo una respuesta

-No se preocupen todo estará bien – y después de eso todos se quedaron como estaban

Los minutos pasaban y las chicas estaban pensativas, pero en todo esto había una pregunta a la que ellas no tenían después

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?

* * *

 **Viernes – después de clases**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la academia Kuoh, los alumnos salían de sus celdas unos caminan como si nada mientras que otros salían corriendo haciendo una que otra escena por la llegada del viernes, pero por otro lado algunos caminaban hacia sus respectivos dormitorios

A un lado del dormitorio de la clase "F"

Sentado debajo de un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba cierto castaño mientras que una multitud de alumnos de dicho dormitorio se lo quedaban viendo, pero si lo veían bien era una multitud de alrededor de unas cien personas, estas pertenecían al dormitorio, otras no pertenecía e incluso habían otras personas de clases diferentes

Todos se preguntaban una sola cosa

-(¡¿Cómo puede estar así de tranquilo?!) – era el pensamiento colectivo

El castaño abrió sus ojos para ver al enorme grupo que lo estaba rodeado, estos al ver que el castaño estaba totalmente despierto salieron corriendo como el diablo sin rumbo desapareciendo entre los árboles, entrando al dormitorio y uno que otro se quedó en el mismo sitio

El castaño vio como dos alumnos de su mismo dormitorio se quedaron viéndolo en silencio

-Váyanse de este lugar, quiero dormir una siesta – dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Te vas a enfrentar a una de las noblezas que se dice que están entre la mejores de entre todas las de la academia – dijo un chico

-Sí, eso mismo, incluso para ti, que has estaba ascendiendo rápidamente de entre los alumnos se te va a hacer prácticamente imposible ganar esta porque has ascendido en duelos de uno contra uno y apenas y ganas en cada encuentro – dijo una chica

-Aún para ti, esto es una completa locura – dijo otra chica

El castaño vio al grupo de tres que estaba frente a el

-Saji, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te he dicho un montón de veces que si uno pierde la cabeza no hay manera de ganar, porque la pelea se perdió antes de que empezara – le dijo al rubio oscuro que estaba frente a él – Katase, tendrás razón en cuanto a eso de que casi gano con las últimas, pero las personas son manipuladoras y mentirosas, a eso significa que has visto todas mis peleas ¿'Verdad? – Le dijo a la peli rosa que estaba a un lado del rubio – y si es una locura, una locura que voy a hacer o eso parece para todo ustedes, una locura el retar a n Phenex e ir primero por su nobleza – le dijo a la castaña que está al otro lado del rubio – el combata comienza a las 8:00 P.M. Katase y Murayama, me gustaría mucho que hicieran la comida para celebrar mi victoria y si pienso ganar y con honores – le dijo el castaño a las dos chicas

Después de eso el castaño saco su billetera y de ahí saco un gran fajo de billetes el cual se lo entrego a las chicas

-Llévense a Saji para que cargue las compras – les dijo el castaño apuntando al rubio

-¿Pinzas ganar? – le pregunto las castaña a lo que el chico simplemente asintió

La mirada seria que tenía el castaño simplemente hablo más que cualquier palabra

Cuando el rubio iba a reclamar, ambas chicas lo comenzaron a jalar y se lo llevaron

Después de que el grupo se había retirado, el castaño se sentó y se puso en posición de loto mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzara a respirar lentamente con calma

Pasaban los minutos y el castaño parecía cada vez más calmado, pero el aura que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo decía otra cosa, una leve aura rodeaba su cuerpo, dicha aura comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo poco a poco, era pequeña pero se sentía muy poderosa, los alumnos del dormitorio de la clase "F" estaba viendo desde la ventana al castaño, parecía imbatible desierta forma

Desde que lo conocieron el castaño nunca había demostrado esa clase de energía desde su cuerpo, lo habían visto pelear en el televisor que tenían en la sala, lo había visto hacer un escándalo en los corredores y en las canchas, pero en todo eso nunca lo habían visto con esa energía y mucho menos con esa seriedad y si lo comparaban con Sona Sitri, él le ganaba y por mucho

Después de verlo un rato, dejaron de mirarlo, el castaño siguió con lo suyo

Lo minutos pasaba poco a poco y la energía se condesaba cada vez más y más, casi parecía que el castaño estaba brillando de rojo vivo

* * *

 **Conciencia – dentro de Hyoudou Issei**

Hay estaba Issei de pie en un enorme espacio en blanco que parecía infinito, de la nada el mundo comenzó a romperse como si de cristal se tratase, de las grietas que se formaban comenzaba a salir llamas de color rojo vivo, cuando el mundo finalmente desapareció por completo, se podía apreciar una tierra llena de lava con magma surgiendo de varios volcanes, el castaño comenzó a caer como si nada, ante de que las llamas lo tocasen el castaño cayó sobre una tierra roja o mejor dicho sobre una tierra escamosa, el castaño se sentó como si nada en esa tierra que se comenzó a levantar, revelando a un Dragón Occidental de unos quince metros de color rojo, con cuernos dorados y ojos verde esmeralda

-Muy bien Ddraig, tengo que pedirte lo mismo que la última vez – dijo el castaño

-[¿Quieres que oculte mi energía?] – dijo el Dragón rojo

-Así es ¿Puedes? – le pregunto el castaño

-[Si puedo, pero solo recuerda que tus emociones son un motor importante de la energía de los Dragones, si te dejas llevar demasiado, la energía surgirá y revelaras quien eres] – le dijo el Dragón

-Sí, ya conozco eso ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – le pregunto el castaño

-[Si, te voy a ayudar, pero concéntrate, recuerda lo que te paso hace un año por dejarte llevar por tu emociones, si eso pasa nuevamente la palmas y con ganas] – le recordó el Dragón

-Sí, ya se y aún lo recuerdo perfectamente por culpa de eso aún tengo pesadillas en las noches de vez en cuando con la Juggernaut Driver, y ni hablar con que solo voy a vivir hasta los veinte años, eso también me molesta un montón – le dijo el castaño

-[Bueno, te deseo suerte en esta pelea, pero recuerda que no puedes perder] – le advirtió el Dragón con su voz seria

-Si ya lo sé, no perderé, y la suerte no existe solo tu voluntad y nada más – le dijo el castaño

* * *

 **Fuera de la conciencia**

El castaño que se encontraba en posición de loto ya no presentaba ningún rastro de la energía que estaba demostrando hasta hace poco, el castaño se puso pie

Mirando sus manos, invocando su Sacred Gear

-[Twice Critical] – dijo el castaño mientras un resplandor rojo surgía en su mano revelando un guantelete que dejaba sus dedos fuera y solo cubría el reverso de su mano y parte de la palma, la gema verde que tenía estaba brillando levemente y después dejó de brillar – muy bien, todo listo, la matanza está próxima

* * *

 **Viernes 8:00 P.M - 1° pelea**

La tarde ya había pasado, el castaño estaba sentado en su confortable sillón que estaba en la sala de su dormitorio

El castaño no había visto a ningún Gremory desde la fiesta del día martes, no era porque no pudiera sino que no quería verlos porque de seguro y se salía de control

Mientras él estaba viendo plácidamente las noticias

-"Esta noche comienza la pelea por la mano de la princesa Gremory" – decía un reportero que al parecer estaba frente a la academia

-Ja, que iluso – se bufo el castaño – nunca pensaron en esta opción ¿Verdad? alimañas chupa sangre – dijo mientras veía al reportero por el televisor

-Oye Issei ¿Por qué sigues aquí? debería de estar en otro lugar para el duelo – dijo Murayama

-No, esta es mi base – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie para después agarrar la mesa que estaba frente a él y hacerla a un lado

Revelando así lo que estaba debajo de la mesa, un círculo con el símbolo de los Phenex

-Esta es mi base – dijo el castaño sentándose nuevamente mientras extendía sus manos

Los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar, se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos por lo que dijo el castaño

-¿Escogiste este lugar como base? Eso significa que... – Murayama no termino porque fue interrumpida por el castaño

-Así es, el terreno en donde se llevaran a cabo las peleas es en el territorio escolar, la razón para esto es muy simple – dijo el castaño, ante esas palabras los alumnos que estaba comenzaron a sentarse en las sillas y uno tuvieron el descaro de sentarse en el sillón del castaño – tiene cojones ¿Verdad? Saji – dijo el castaño mirando a su compañero rubio ignorando a Murayama y a Katase- bueno, siguiendo con lo de antes, la razón es porque esta academia está en un lugar estratégico, por lo que los medios no pueden entrar sin tener l permiso adecuado y el del director que en su mayoría se la pasa ausente – dijo el castaño

-El tratado de "La gran alianza" – dijo Katase alzando la mano

-Así es Katase, en esta academia se firmó el tratado de la gran alianza, por lo que los medios tienen absolutamente prohibido la entrada si autorización, y aún más cuando el director declaro que no le daría permiso a nadie y que si alguien entraba él mismo lo asesinaría por desobedecer, por lo que los medios han estado entrevistando a cuantos alumnos pueden para poder obtener una información más detallada porque ninguno de los involucrado en este caso de la casa Gremory, Phenex y yo hemos dado carea, por lo que están esperando su oportunidad, otra razón es que solo se puede transmitir en los edificios de la academia por lo que las casa demoniacas van a venir a verlos en la sala VIP de la academia y porque no se pueden graban con ningún dispositivo las peleas que se reproducen es estos debido al círculo mágico que se les implementan cuando recién ingresan al terreno escolar, norma de la academia – dijo el castaño

-Así que solo los alumnos de la academia podrán ver las peleas – dijo Saji

-Así es mi querido amigo – le respondió el castaño – Oigan, no deberían estar habiendo la comida para cuando gane – dijo el castaño

¿Cree que vas a ganar? – pregunto Murayama

-Murayama, incluso si llegase a perder la podemos comer como si fuera un premio de consuelo, eso si es que llegase a perder, así que a la cocina y espero que sea algo realmente bueno, les di mucho dinero – dijo el castaño

Las dos se lo quedaron mirando entre sí, luego posaron sus miradas en algunas chicas que estaban en la sala y estas asintieron y se retiraron hacia la cocina

-Bueno, esperamos que ganes el de hoy, no vamos a dar nuestra comida a un perdedor como consuelo – dijo Murayama antes de retirarse

-Claro, sabes que no pierdo – le respondió el castaño sonreído como siempre lo hacía, con confianza y con satisfacción

Algunas chicas se habían retirado, el castaño miro hacia atrás de él y vio a los alumnos que estaban en la sala

-Oye Saji – le llamo el castaño con voz baja al rubio

-¿Qué pasa? – le respondió este

-¿Por qué tanta gente? – le pregunto al rubio al recordar que en el dormitorio no habían muchas personas y ver que al menos el número se había duplicado en un solo día

-Muchos no querían perderse la pelea, por lo que se vinieron a quedar por lo menos esta noche, porque como tú dijiste la pelea solo se transmiten a los edificios en la academia, por lo que vinieron – le dijo el rubio

El castaño retomo su posición inicial en su sofá, para seguir mirando la televisión y descansar un poco

Pero no le duro mucho debido a que en ese mismo instante el círculo que estaba en la sala comenzó a brillar intensamente

-Muy bien llego la hora – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie, parándose en medio de círculo mágico – vamos a cavar con esto – y el castaño desapareció de la sala

Los alumnos que quedaron sintonizaron el canal en donde se proyectaban las peleas

* * *

 **Espacio de la pelea N°1**

Amplio y exagerado, eso era en lo único en lo que estaba pensando el castaño al ver el espacio en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera pelea de la noche, era un espacio realmente enorme lleno de árboles muy grandes, el suelo estaba cubierto por pasto verde muy vivo, era muy acogedor, aún con ese cielo de color verde azulado que se movía

-(¿Cuánto tendría que pagar para echarme una siesta aquí?) – pensaba el castaño

-"Buenas noches, hoy yo Grayfia Lucifuge seré el árbitro de esta pelea por petición del Rey Demonio Lucifer, el encuentro se dará entre los miembros de la nobles de Raiser Phenex-sama y Hyoudou Issei-sama, el encuentro se dará según la reglas que se dieron por parte del participante y retador Hyoudou-sama, las reglan no tuvieron cambio alguno por parte de Raiser-sama el cual las aprobó todas" – notifico la voz de Grayfia por todo el vasto lugar

-Genial, todo está hecho – dijo el castaño en voz alta

-"De parte de la nobleza De Raiser Phenex-sama se encuentra se Torre Isabela, la cual es la primera contrincante de la noche para Hyoudou Issei-sama, la esta pelea no terminara hasta que uno de los contrincantes no sufra el suficiente daño como para que se retire, que se rinda, o que quede desmayado, estas son las condiciones para las peleas de esta noche, todo lo demás es absolutamente válido, como el volar, usar magia, usar trampas en el campo, destrucción del campo de batalla, etc. Cada pelea se dará en un espacio deferente al anterior como dice en las reglas, habrá un descanso de cinco minutos por cada encuentro, y el participante Raiser Phenex tiene el derecho de poner una regla a uno de los encuentros de esta noche, así que sin más que decir, peleen" – dijo Grayfia

Frente al castaño a unos cinco metro de distancia aproximadamente apareció el círculo mágico con el emblema de los Phenex, el emblema brillo con intensidad y del círculo mágico apareció una chica castaña, con un chaleco de cuero de color café y pantalón de cuero de color café, botas de batalla y en su cara llevaba puesta una máscara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro

El castaño la miro con normalidad, y ella lo miraba con sumo interés aparentemente

-Un torre, ¿Verdad? – le pregunto el castaño

-Así es- le respondió esta - ¿algún problema? – le pregunto esta

-En lo absoluto, solo quería confirmar que no escuche mal, así que ¿Por qué no vamos al grano de una sola vez? – dijo el castaño tomando posición de pelea levantando sus brazos como un boxeador

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, los diálogos no se me dan del todo bien, dejemos que nuestros puños hablen por nosotros, aunque me intriga e que estés en el rango "A", no creo que sea por nada, creo que estaría en mi misma clase si te hubieses cambiado de clases – el castaño negó con la cabeza – pero bueno, basta de charlar y demos una buena pelea – dijo la chica castaña mientras se lanzaba hacia el castaño

-Perfecto- dijo el castaño con su sonrisa de felicidad – me estaba aburriendo con tanto Bla, bla, bla – el castaño también se lanzó hacia adelante

La pela había iniciado, la chica daba potentes golpes con su derecha e izquierda como una boxeadora profesional, el castaño que se encontraba frente a ella en su rango de ataque evadía los golpes magistralmente con simples movimientos de piernas y moviendo levemente su torso, la pela comenzó a acelerarse, los golpes salían despedidos con gran fuerza por parte de la castaño con mascara, el Cataño los evadía fácilmente, mientras la chica daba un potente derechazo que termino derribando uno de los enormes árboles que estaban detrás del castaño, este le dio un golpe con su izquierda en la costilla derecha a la chica y siguió de largo alejándose de la chica

-Valla, eres bueno, pero esto no me hace nada – dijo la chica como si nada dando a conocer que el castaño no le había dañado en lo absoluto – como ya sabes soy una torre así que mi poder ofensivo y defensivo es enorme, ¿Por qué no usas tu [Twice Critical] con la que terminas los combates? Tal vez si la usaras tendría una oportunidad contra mi – dijo la chica

El castaño simplemente sonreía ante las palabras de la chica

-Como dijiste, yo uso la [Twice Critical] para acabar los combates, y este es el inicio del combate, así que no le veo razón alguna para usarlo a comienzo – le contesto el castaño

La chica se puso nuevamente en posición de pelea

-Entonces acabare con esto en el siguiente golpe – dijo la chica

-Pero que gran idea – dijo el castaño en posición neutral - ¿Qué tal si acabamos en los siguientes dos golpes? – le pregunto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa – Dejare que me des un golpe y si sigo en pie tú te dejas dar un golpe así hasta que uno de los dos caiga ¿Te parece? – le pregunto a la chica

La chica miraba al castaño con suma seriedad

-Está bien – le respondió

-Muy bien, no me defenderé por nada del mundo, dama tu mejor golpe en donde creas conveniente – dijo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos y abría sus manos de par en par como si nada

La chica miraba al Cataño con cierto interés y algo de furia, la razón era simple, ¡la estaba subestimando!

Y así sin darle más vueltas al asunto, la chica corrió con toda su velocidad golpeando al chico en medio del pecho con toda su fuerza

CRAS

Se escuchó cuando su golpe impacto en su pecho

DON PUM CRASH

Era el sonido que la chica escuchaba al ver como el castaño dañaba múltiples árboles que se encontraban detrás de él debido a la fuerza del impacto hasta que choco con no realmente enorme y se detuvo mientras haca un enorme cráter en el árbol debido a la fuerza con la que se había impactado

Aún con toda esa fuerza con la que lo había golpeado

Nada

No hubo el aviso que se da cuando el participante se tiene que retirar, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, el seguía en el juego

La chica miro como el castaño salía del árbol en donde se había impactado gracia a su aguda vista por ser un demonio

El castaño salió del árbol y comenzó a caminar lentamente, la chica miro que él no había caído así que comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico

Cuando estaban frente a frente nuevamente

-Muy bien, ahora es tu turno, cumpliré con mi palabra en nombre de la casa Phenex- dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo que el chico había hecho anterior mente cerrando sus ojo y abriendo sus brazos de par en par

El castaño simplemente sonrió

Su uniforme estaba sucio y mucho, su chaleco estaba abierto como siempre, lo sacudió un poco y luego dirigió su mirada frente a él, viendo a la chica con el ojo cerrado, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro haciéndolo sonar, levantando su puño derecho hacia la chica, el castaño salió disparado a una velocidad mucho mayor que la castaña anteriormente, conectando un golpe en la boca del estómago de la chica, sacándole el aire de los pulmones debido a la fuerza del impacto

L chica o se esperaba esto, incluso había reforzado su cuerpo levemente con magia, pero incluso eso no le funciono para nada

La chica salió disparada hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto del puño del castaño, saliendo disparada por la fuerza descomunal del chico que nadie había presenciado en ninguno de sus combates anteriores, Rompiendo cuantos arboles podía con tan solo impactar son ellos, hasta que

DOOOOON

Una enorme nube de polvo se había alzado cuando la chica dejo de chocar contra los árboles, chocando con la pared de la dimensión de bolcillo que de por sí estaba realmente lejos

-Me confié demasiado – dijo la chica mientras que una tenue luz la cubría y esta desaparecía junto a la chica

-"La [Torre] Isabela se retira del campo de batalla" – se escuchó en anuncio con la voz de Grayfia

-Va una, faltan catorce – dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

 **En el dormitorio de la clase "F"**

En el dormitorio de la clase "F" todos os alumnos se habían quedado de piedra, literalmente, la demostración de fuerza que había demostrado el castaño había sido sublime, asombrosa, algo que se creí imposible

El castaño había derribado a una torre de categoría "A" de un solo golpe, sin usar nada, después de recibir el enorme impacto de la [Torre]

-E.. eso... ¡Eso fue asombroso! – grito Saji

-¡UOOOOOOOOOO! – comenzaron a gritar los alumnos del dormitorio

-Nunca creí que podría ver esto – dijo Katase

-Así es, un humano ganándole a un demonio de un solo golpe con fuerza bruta, eso, eso es asombroso – dijo Murayama asombrada

-¡Así, vamos, tu puedes, no le permitas a ese maldito que tenga el placer de tener a Rias-onee-sama! – decían la chicas del dormitorio

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! – comenzaron a gritar los chicos del dormitorio

* * *

 **Cuarto de Issei**

En el cuarto del castaño, el cual estaba hecho un asco, estaban dos personas, un peli platino de ojos azules que aparentaba unos diecisiete años y un pelinegro con mechones dorados al frente de ojos purpuras que aparentaba unos treinta años

-Vaya, esto está muy bien, tal y como lo recuerdo, este chico solo está jugando – dijo el mechidorado

-Ja, yo los destrozaría de inmediato – dijo el peli platino

-No, no, no, eso no es lo que está haciendo, si él lo quisiera ya habría acabado con todo en tan solo un segundo, pero por lo que veo, él está tratando de ocultar su nombre – dijo el mechidorado

-Ha, no le veo ningún beneficio a esto –dijo el peli platino mientras se ponía a pensar – pero lo veo un tanto entretenido, ¿Podría ser un entrenamiento?

-Así es – dijo el mayor con una enorme sonrisa mientras habría una funda de frituras mientras estaba sentado en la cama – se podría decir que se pone así mismo hasta el límite al pelear en su forma más débil contra oponentes mucho más fuertes, así que se está fortaleciendo, y si dudas de mi palabra, te puedo asegurar que si él se pone serio te derrotaría en un santiamén – dijo el mechidorado

El peli platino se quedó pensando mientras veía el pequeño televisor portátil que se encontraba en la habitación

-¿por qué estamos en este lugar? Bien podríamos estar en la sala VIP – dijo el peli platino

-Bueno, veras, tono muy buenas razones para no ir a ese lugar... – el mechidorado no termino

-No quieres que te den más trabajo como director de la academia ¿Verdad? Azazel – dijo el peli platino

El ahora llamado Azazel no dijo nada más, lo habían descubierto

-Mejor sigamos viendo la pelea – dijo Azazel mientras veía la pantalla

-"¡Uso la opción de dejar el descanso de los cinco minutos entre encuentro!" – grito el castaño

-Vaya, esto se va a poner bueno – dijo Azazel -¿Verdad Vali?

-Tal vez – le contesto el ahora llamado Vali

* * *

 **Otros dormitorios**

E los dormitorios comenzaron a haber distintas formas de ver esto

Dormitorios "E"

Habían muchos alumnos celebrando la hazaña del castaño y gritaban con emoción

Dormitorios "D"

Al igual que en el anterior, los alumnos que estaban viendo la pela estaban celebrando mientras estaban impresionados por la hazaña del castaño

Dormitorios "C"

Los alumnos estaban celebrando mientras otros estaban enfadados, eso eran lo que habían perdido contra el castaño de forma simple, pero al ver lo que había hecho se pusieron a alabarlo

Dormitorios "B"

Los alumnos estaban viendo la pela de forma seria, como si su vida dependiera de eso, el castaño había barrido el piso con varios de sus mejores alumnos en el campo de batalla, lo veían y lo analizaban, estaban planeando algo, pero de cierta forma algunos estaban gritando

-¡vamos, vamos, vamos tu puedes! – gritaba un grupo que se encontraba cerca del televisor

Dormitorios "A"

Los alumnos estaban viendo la pelea atentamente, el castaño había derrotado a algunos miembros de su dormitorio anteriormente, pero cuando lo había hecho este se había demorado mucho y había usado su [Sacred Gear] [Twice Critical], estaban analizando al castaño a fondo, lo que había dicho recientemente los había sacado un poco de si, muchos de sus compañeros de dormitorio se encontraban por pelear contra él en muy poco tiempo y los está menospreciando

Dormitorios "S"

Todos los miembros del dormitorio de clase "S" se encontraban en la sala, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pensaba que sería un bien entretenimiento ver como el castaño perdía la pelea al ver la diferencia de niveles, pero ahora estaba sorprendidos, en especial los demonios nobles que se encontraban en la sala, no se lo podían creer, el castaño había derrotado a una [Torre] de rango "A" de un solo golpe, su aburrimiento se convirtió en interés por el castaño al igual que su asombro e incluso algunos que estaban en sus cuarto comenzaron a bajar para ver la pelea, porque así podían ver más cosas del castaño si todos prestaban atención e incluso Sona Sitri había bajado para ver la pelea

Vieron como el chico gritaba algo, eso de seguro estaba en las reglas del juego, solo podían prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

-De un solo golpe – dijo Sona llamando la atención de su compañera Tsubaki – debió de estar fingiendo todo este tiempo – dijo con cara seria

-Así parece – dijo esta mientras miraba la pantalla, mirando como el castaño que hacia una señal de muerte y apuntaba hacia ellos, era como si supiera desde donde lo estaba grabando

* * *

 **Salón del Club de lo Oculto**

En el salón del club del ocultismo se encontraban todos los miembros de Gremory, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el despliegue de fuerza del castaño, mientras que el único chico en el salón se encontraba de los más tranquilo e imperturbable del mundo

-¿Ese fue Ise-kun? – pregunto Akeno sorprendida

-¿Ise hiso eso? – pregunto Rias igual de sorprendida que Akeno por el despliegue de fuerza bruta del castaño

-... Sempai es fuerte – dijo Koneko mientras miraba la pantalla que se encontraba en el salón del club

-Buen, creo que ya vi suficiente – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie – no es que sea descortés Presidenta Rias, pero tengo que hacer un encargo en este momento y me tengo que retirar – dijo el caballero Gremory mientras veía a su presidenta

-¿No vas a ver como termina la pelea Yuuto? – le pregunto está sorprendida por lo que había dicho su caballero

Ella lo conocía perfectamente, no por nada había sido su caballo todo este tiempo, era callado, cortes y educado, siempre veía un duelo hasta el final, ´pero este vez era diferente, él no quería ver el duelo que estaba llevando a cabo su mejor amigo

-No piense mal de mí Presidenta Rias, el encargo es por parte de Issei-kun, me lo pidió ayer por la mañana – dijo mientras veía su reloj – por esta hora tengo que recibir un paquete en la entrada de la academia, volveré pronto – dijo en rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir – también me dijo que era un regalo para usted y que tenía que usarlo mañana durante la reunión en la sala VIP en donde estarán reunidos los líderes de las dos casa demoniacas para ver el encuentro final entre Issei-kun y Raiser Phenex – después de decir eso el rubio se retiró – además ya sé cómo van a terminar todos estos duelos – dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo – han sido tiempos muy difíciles para ti mi amigo, Tres años ¿he?

Las chicas vieron como el rubio se había retirado y rápidamente posaron su mirada en la pantalla, viendo como el castaño brillaba como una luz blanca y la pantalla cambiaba de escenario

Ahora el castaño se encontraba en un espacio completamente diferente al anterior, ahora se encontraba sobre mucha arena, para ser más precisos, el castaño se encontraba sobre un desierto, un enorme y jodido desierto

-¿Qué clase de regalo creen que sea? – pregunto Rias mientras veía la pantalla, viendo como el castaño contemplaba el ambiente

-Quien sabe- dijo Koneko

-Tal vez sea algún vestido para que vea que eres suya hora - dijo Akeno sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla viendo como el castaño tomaba un poco de arena entre sus dedo y esta se derramaba

-No lo creo, ¿Cómo hubiera obtenido las medidas para el vestido? solo un pervertido lo haría – dijo Rias

Después de ese comentario cierto castaño con lentes estornudo

* * *

 **Espacio de la pelea N°2**

-"Ahora el participante Hyoudou Issei se enfrentara con el [Caballo] Caramine" – dijo Grayfia

Frente al castaño apareció un chica de su misma edad de cabellos castaño claro con ojos de color verde claro que tenía una cinta atada en la cabeza, esta chica vestía una armadura ligera de color plateado la cual cubría sus hombros, parte de su pecho bien definido que hace babear, sus brazos por unos guanteletes que cubrían sus dedos hasta su antebrazo y al costado se su cintura una placas como protección, la chica vestía una ropa ligera de color blanco debajo de la armadura, llevaba una espada envainada en su costado derecho y en su costado izquierdo lo que parecía ser una daga, la chica en sí era hermosa, buen cara pochos de tamaño considerable, cintura estrecha piernas bien torneadas, y por ser un [Caballo] se podría decir que hace ejercicio frecuentemente, el castaño al ver a la chica frente a él, solo pudo decir algo

-¡Pero mira a ese pibom PAPÁ!- dijo el castaño al ver a la hermosa chica frente a él – ha, es una las tima – dijo el chico para i mismo mientras ahora veía a la chica de marera seria

-Por lo que pude ver, era un tipo poder – dijo Caramine – por lo que aunque sea injusto para ti enfrentarte a un tipo habilidad con yo, espero tener un buen combate – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y esta se envolvía en fuego debido a su piroquinesis

-Yo también lo espero – dio el castaño mientras creaba un círculo mágico y del círculo salía una vara de metal de color negro puro

La vara media un metro veinte aproximadamente, su apariencia parecía un tanto frágil por tener un radio de un centímetro, en lo que parecía ser la punta de esta, tenía un corte de forma diagonal dejando un punta con forma de pico sesgado

La chica miro la vara con atención y se dio cuenta de que esta era hueca en su interior

-¿Me estas subestimando? Sería mejor si tratas de enfrentarme con tus puños y no con una vara, es un insulto – dijo la chica

-Nah, no lo creo, antes creo que es lo mejor, no se meda muy bien que digamos enfrentar espadachines con las manos vacías – dijo el chico

-Entonces ¿vas a pelear como un caballero? – le pregunto

-Se podría decir que si, así que vamos – dijo en chico mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante

kachin

Era el sonido del metal chocando

La espada en fuego y la vara habían chocado, ambos contrincantes se quedaron viendo de manera seria mientras sus armas estaban en contacto, la vara comenzó a tomar un color rojo en la parte que estaba chocando con la espada encendida

Ambos se separaron con un salto hacia atrás, la chica apunto su espada hacia el chico mientras empuñaba su espada con ambas manos, el castaño agarraba la vara con su mano derecha mientras estaba contraída hacia atrás en su lado derecho y apuntaba hacia la chica

Nuevamente ambos se lanzaron a pelear, usando su ventaja de [Caballo] la chica se movía a gran velocidad esquivando una estocada por parte del castaño para situarse en su parte derecha apuntando su espada a sus costillas haciendo una estocada con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con esto

Kachin

Era el sonido del metal chocando nuevamente, castaño estaba sosteniendo la vara desde la mitad, dejando la otra mitad atrás la cual uso para detener el golpe la estocada de la chica, para después mover la vara hacia arriba mientras la punta bajaba buscando la cabeza de la chica, la chica reacciono rápidamente y se retiró con un salto hacia atrás, grave error

El chico había comenzado a correré hacia su lado derecho en donde estaba la chica para quedar cara a cara nuevamente, en esa situación hiso una estocada, la chica esquivo por los pelos gracias a sus grandes reflejos pero la vara corto la cinta que tenía en su cabeza

Ambos se detuvieron y la cinta termino de caer, se separaron y luego la chica comenzó a hablar

-Eres bueno, ahora sé porque eres de Rango "A" – dijo la chica – pero si no peleas en tu propio campo no podrás ganarme – le dijo la chica

-No sé de lo que hablas, pero estoy en mi propio campo, tal vez habrás pensado que soy del tipo poder por el combate contra t amiga la [Torre], pero la verdad es que soy del estilo libre, porque soy tipo poder, técnica, apoyo y contador, en pocas palabras soy a todo terreno – dijo el chico con una sonrisa retadora y confiada – no te confundas, no me estoy burlando de ti para nada, solo pienso que es una buena forma de ponerme aprueba – dijo el castaño

La chica no dijo nada, en vez de eso la chica desenfundo la daga que estaba en su cintura, empuñándola con su mano izquierda mientras tomaba a la espada con su mano derecha

-Muy bien, si así te sientes más cómodo, entonces no creo que te moleste que te enseñe el verdadero poder de un caballero ¿No? – le dijo la chica con la mirada completamente seria

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero si no estuviéramos en esta situación te daría uno que otro consejo mientras empuñas esas armas – dijo el castaño mientras extendía su brazo derecho enseñando que aún sostenía la vara por la mitad

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente hacia la batalla

* * *

 **Dormitorio de la clase "F"**

En la sala en donde se encontraban lo chico de la clase "F", solo había una sola cosa

Asombro

Estaba viendo como un caballero estaba en su máximas velocidad ya que no podían ver n ni jota y su compañero transferido estaba haciendo que la chica caballero retrocediera, la velocidad a la que se movía el castaño era mucho mayor que la de la chica

Las chispas volaban de un lado a otro, chocaban y se separaban nuevamente, volvían a chocar y se quedaban intercambiando estocadas a una gran velocidad mientras esquivaban y hacían chocar sus armas a una velocidad alarmante dejando ver una gran cantidad de chispas surgir debido al impacto de las armas, la velocidad se estaba intensificando conforme avanzaba la pelea, estaban peleando en casi todo el espacio, ambos contrincantes dejaban su marca en la arena mientras corrían, en los lugares en los que se enfrentaban se generaban grandes machas con corte y señas de que se urdieron en la arena debido a la intensidad de la pelea, era majestuoso

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

El castaño espada esquivando varias estocadas de la espada mientras se agachaba esquivando un corte con la daga que buscaba su cuello, para después bloquear una estocada con su vara mientras daba un paso al frente empujando levemente a la chica la cual retrocedió debido al inminente peligro, le chico siguió avanzando, mientas la chica retrocedía debido al castaño que estaba presionando, la velocidad del castaño era mucho mayor a la de ella y su tiempo de reacción era incluso aún mayor que su velocidad

-(Maldita sea, nunca me imaginé que tuviera tal velocidad, ni que me pudiera hacer retroceder de esta manera) – pensaba la chica la chica mientras retrocedía a gran velocidad mientras esquivaba un izquierdoso por parte del castaño – (y su forma de pelear no es muy convencional, no me lo está dejando para nada fácil, es realmente bueno peleando) – le chica se detuvo al sentía algo que la estaba deteniendo en su espalda

El castaño detuvo su ataque y dio un gran salto hacia atrás

LA chica miro atrás de ella, y sus peores miedos se dieron a conocer

-(¡Maldita sea ¿Cuándo llegamos hasta esta parte?!) – pensaba la chica al ver que estaba en una de las esquinas del espacio creado -Así que esto es lo que estabas planeando ¿Verdad? –le pregunto al chico

El castaño se encontraba a unos veinte metros de ellas ahora, lo que la sorprendió

-¿Por qué no atacas? – le pregunto ellas

-Porque este no es mi plan, y si no te has dado cuenta se sugiero que veas tu espada – dijo el chico mientras alzaba su vara demostrando que esta estaba al rojo vivo debido a los constantes ataques que detenía con esta

Ante esas palabras la chica dirigió su vista hacia su espada plateada que ahora se encontraba con un fuego mucho más débil comparado con el que comenzó a pelear, la espada estaba completamente cuarteada en su totalidad desde la base de la hoja hasta la punta de esta, rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia su daga y esta estaba en las mismas condiciones que las espada e incluso pero ya que le faltaba parte de su filo

La chica sorprendida por la condición de sus armas miro al castaño el cual sonreía plácidamente

-Esto se resolverá en el siguiente encuentro, todo o nada – dijo el chico apuntando su vara hacia la chica mientras la tomaba desde su base como si fuera un mago con ambas manos

La chica tiró aun lado su daga, ya no le serviría para nada y tomo su espada con ambas manos mientras tomaba posición de pelea y apuntaba su espada hacia el castaño

Ambos castaños se lanzaron hacia el otro usando su máxima velocidad, los músculos de ambos estaban al máximo ya que llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos peleando en la arena a una gran velocidad mientras recibían y desviaban los ataques del otro, ya era la hora de la verdad

Usando lo último que les quedaba de fuerza en sus piernas estaban dispuestos a terminar con el encuentro

Kachin

Fue el sonido del metal chocando que se escucho

En menos de un segundo ambos aparecieron en la parte trasera de su contrincante

El castaño agarro su vara con su mano derecha y la puso en uno de los espacios para el cinturón como si fuera una vaída la sostenía con la mano derecha mientras veía que en el antebrazo de su mano izquierda había un corte poco profundo que recorría desde su muñeca hasta su codo

La chica miro su espada hecha añicos completamente mientras se apagaba el poco fuego que tenía para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su torso en donde se podía ver un agujero en su abdomen, la chica re giro y vio al castaño que estaba viendo en donde ella estaba

-Fue... un gran... duelo – dijo la chica con sus últimas palabras y cayó hacia la arena

Antes de que esa caiga el castaño la detuvo y vio como una luz la cubría y la chica desaparecía

-"El [Caballo] de Raiser Phenex se retira, el ganador del segundo duelo es Hyoudou Issei] – anuncio Grayfia

Después de dicho anuncio el castaño fue rodeado de una luz blanca al igual que la chica que se había retirado y desapareció del lugar

* * *

 **Espacio de la pelea N°3**

El castaño había sido llevado a un espacio completamente distinto al anterior y hasta se podría decir que era lo contrario

Agua, el agua era lo que abundaba en el espacio en el que se encontraba el castaño, el espacio al que había sido transportado ahora era un espacio completamente blanco y con paredes a unos cuatro metros atrás de él, frente a él se encontraba una jodida piscina que media nos doscientos metros cuadrados, si se miraba bien se podía apreciar una escalera para entrar al agua frente a él, el castaño estaba viendo la piscina con intriga por lo que simplemente se limitó a escuchar lo que tocaba

-"Raiser Phenex-sama ha usado su derecho de implementar reglas a uno de los encuentro" – anuncio Grayfia por todo el espacio – "La regla es que se usaran capsulas de oxígeno comprimido para que puedan mantenerse dentro del agua, el que sale primero del agua se declarara perdedor del encuentro y se pueden usar todo tipo de magias dentro del encuentro del duelo, el contrincante para esta ronda es el [Alfil] Mihae, sin más que decir damos inicio a este combate" – anunció la peli platino

\- Ya me lo esperaba – dijo el castaño mientras mi araba que frente a él era transportada otro chica

Mihae era una chica delgada de cabello oscuro atado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color café claro, se parecía un poco a Koneko en estatura y en cof cof pecho plano cof cof, la chica vestía un traje de baño de color morado con decorados en flores rosas

-Hola, espero que tengamos un buen combate – saludo la chica gentilmente

-Bueno, yo también lo espero así – dijo el castaño – (debe de haber algún hechizo para que podamos hablar mejor sin tener que gritar) – pensó el castaño porque escuchaba a la chica claramente aun con toda la distancia entre ellos

De repente frente al castaño y a la peli negra apareció un pequeño círculo mágico, de los círculos mágicos salieron unos pequeños tubos en formas de plumas **[con las que escribimos no las de las aves]** con una pequeña línea roja, el castaño tomo la suya al igual que la chica y se la pusieron en la boca mordiendo una parte que sobresalía de esta, la chica estiro una parte y se metió al agua por las escalera

-Lo que tengo que hacer por una promesa – dijo le castaño de mala gana y se metió a la enorme piscina de un clavado con toda su ropa puesta al igual que sus zapatos

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo**

-No creo que Issei pueda pasar esta, será bueno peleando, pero estos es claramente una trampa para que pierda, está claro que él no puede usar magia – dijo Akeno preocupada - ¿Y si el oxígeno esta envenenado? – pregunto con aun más preocupación

-... – Rias no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó mirando la pantalla con angustia

-Sempai podrá – dijo Koneko

-Hola ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto Kiba que recién llegaba con una caja en ambas mano, el rubio miro la pantalla y camino hasta que estuvo frente al escritorio de su [Rey] – Aquí le entrego el paquete, ha cierto, tiene una carta para usted – dijo el rubio y se sentó en su asiento

La pelirrojo tomo son sus manos la carta que estaba encima del paquete que decía "Solo para Rias" y comenzó a leerla

"Póntelo para os VIP y NO lo veas hasta que te lo pongas. Gracias"

La pelirroja se quedó viendo el paquete con ganas de abrirlo como cuando un niño recién recibe un regalo, pero algo le quito eso de la mente

-¡Issei! – grito Akeno

Rias al ver la pantalla vio como muchas esferas rojas comenzaba a ser visibles desde el fondo de la piscina y esta comenzaba a hervir sobre esas partes, después de eso el agua dentro de la piscina comenzó a moverse violentamente y mientras eso pasaba varias esferas de diferentes colores comenzaron a aparecer desde el fondo para después surgir a la superficie y

BOOOOOOOON

Explotar

Después de eso hubo tranquilidad, por unos minutos sin ninguna señal de que alguno de los dos saliera del campo

De repente una pequeña mancha comenzó a surgir cuando estaba a punto de surgir esta se volvió a sumergir, por lo que se podía deducir que era la chica porque era pequeña y algo delgada y no había señal alguna del negro del uniforme del castaño

 **Media hora después**

El tiempo estaba pasando y ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que ambos se sumergieron, y no había señal alguna de ambos contrincantes

Los demonios que se encontraban en la habitación estaban preocupados e incluso el rubio que antes estaba sonriendo confiado ahora estaba con una cara completamente seria al igual que Koneko al contrario de la presidenta pelirrojo y la pelinegra que estaban preocupadas

De la nada vieron como el agua comenzaba a moverse levemente y de la nada

TRUMMMMMM

FUSH

SHIIIII

El agua se había sacudido de la nada, una gran cantidad de agua había salido disparada desde el centro de la piscina vaciándola un poco, viendo como la chica estaba en el aire y caía en uno de los lados de la piscina con los ojos en lanco, ella estaba inconsciente, la chuica comenzó a brillar y después desapareció del espacio

"El [Alfil] de Raiser Phenex-sama se retira, el ganador de este encuentro es Hyoudou Issei" – anunció nuevamente la victoria del castaño la peli platino

Después de eso vieron como el castaño salía desde el lado contrario de la piscina mientras subía por las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para luego posar su mirada en la herida que tenía en su antebrazo por el duelo anterior

\- Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, – tosió el castaño con una gran fuerza

Después de que el castaño subiera este fue envuelto nuevamente por una luz blanca y el espacio cambio, esta vez parecía una enorme pradera verde, el combate se iba a llevar acabo en un lugar muy espacioso esta vez

"Las contrincantes para esta ronda serán tres [eones], según las reglas cada [Peón] puede promover inmediatamente a la [Reina] así que no habrá objeciones, las [Peones] : Villent, Bürent y Shuriya, serán las contrincantes del participante Hyoudou Issei para esta ronda" – anunciaba Grayfia

-Tres [Peones] – dijo Akeno

-Sería mejor decir, tres [Reinas] – dijo Kiba

-... –

-... –

Nadie dijo nada más y simplemente se quedaron viendo la pantalla

A unos diez metros del castaño apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo Phenex, este círculo era de un tamaño considerable y del círculo aparecieron tres chicas

La primera era una chica blanca con los cabellos de color castaño claro con ojos de igual color, la chica vestía un traje de maid de color café claro con lo borde de color blanco, su cara era hermosa, su sonrisa era muy tranquila y su figura era muy normal, pechos de tamaño normal, cintura delgada, unas buenas piernas que se lucían por sus media y unas caderas normales

La segunda era una chica blanca con el cabello de color purpura con ojos de color azules, la chica vestía un traje de maid de color purpura igual que su cabellos, pero este traja de maid al contrario de la otra era algo revelador por parte del gran escote de la chica, su cintura era delgada, sus cadera eran algo anchas y sus pierna estaba bien torneadas, toda una belleza

La tercera era una chica bronceada con cabello de color negro con ojos de color café oscuro, esta vestía un traje revelador parecido a un bikini pero más sexi de color negro que solo cubría las partes necesarias, su figura era envidiable para algunas chicas tenía unos pechos de tamaño considerable una cintura delgada al igual que sus cadera y piernas, tenía una diadema de color plata con una joya roja en el centro de esta

-No iremos con juegos e iremos a por la victoria – dijo la primera chica

-Estoy de acuerdo Villent – dijo la segunda chica

-A mí no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no Bürent siempre y cuando pueda sacarle la madre a este – dijo la tercera chica

-"Promoción "Reyna" – gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

En eso las chicas del club se preocuparon por lo que estaba por pasar

Pero sería una verdadera las tima que alguien se saliera con la suya ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

-(Acabare con esto de una sola vez) – pensó el castaño

El castaño saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una de los cilindros de Oxígeno que le habían dado antes

-Ahhhhhhh – el castaño había dado una gran bocanada de aire

Crash

El castaño había mordido el cilindro y se lo arrojo a las chicas frente a él

Del cilindro comenzó a salir un gas de color purpura el cual comenzó a extenderse con gran velocidad alrededor de las chicas que para su desgracia ya lo hacían respirado

-"Cof, cof, coff..." – comenzaron a toser inmediatamente las tres chicas

En ese momento, las tres se iluminaron de una luz blanca y desaparecieron

-"Tres peones de Raiser Phenex- sama se reirán el ganador es Hyoudou Issei" – anuncio Grayfia

Después de eso el castaño se ilumino de blanco y fue transportado nuevamente a otro espacio

* * *

 **Espacio de la pelea N°5**

Ahora el castaño se encontraba en un espacio completamente diferente al delos otros en los que había estado, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un enorme compa de cultivo, habían plantas frutales por donde se viera y mucho más, habían de manzanas, peras cocos, piñas, etc. Era un poco acogedor

-(Me está dando hambre) – pensó el castaño al ver toda la fruta que lo estaba rodeando

-"La contrincantes para esta ronda serán las tres [Peones] de Raiser-sama, Mira, Ni y Li, sin más que decir que empiece el encuentro" – dijo Grayfia

Frente al castaño a unos diez metros apareció el ya conocido símbolo Phenex, este era del mismo tamaño que el anterior, el círculo se ilumino con intensidad y de él aparecieron las tres chicas mencionadas, la primera era la chica que lo había golpeado anteriormente en el salón del club, la segunda era una chica gato de color rosa con ojos de color azules cara animada, vestía un uniforme femenino muy ajustado con una minifalda de color negro y una bufanda de color amarillo en su cuello y unos guantes de color rojos, la segunda era otra chica gato pero esta era de color azul con ojos de color rojos, vestía una ropa igual que la anterior solo que no tenía la bufanda y tenía unos guantes de color azules, ambas chicas gatos tenían buenos cuerpos y sus vestimentas enseñaban la parte del abdomen

-"Nos vamos a vengar de lo que nos hiciste la vez anterior" – dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-Me aburro – dijo el castaño con pereza – te para esto – dijo mientras le lanzaba algo a la chica de en medio

Cuando la chica lo agarro vio que lo que le había arrojado era un pequeño cilindro de gas, era uno de los cilindros de oxígeno que les habían dado a él y a su compañera

El castaño apunto con su mano derecha como si fuese una pistola con el dedo índice y el dedo medio

-Bang – dijo el castaño y de la punta de sus dedos salió un destello rojo que choco con el pequeño cilindro

BOOOOOOOOOOOON

El cilindro había explotado en el mismo instante en que el destello rojo lo toco

La explosión fue un poco fuerte, tanto que el castaño tuvo que cubrirse el rostro debido a la nube de polvo que se había alzado

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo el castaño pudo ver a sus tres contrincantes en el suelo en medio de un pequeño cráter debido a la explosión que se había dado recientemente mientras sus ropas se quemaban

-"Tres [Peones] de Raiser se retiran del campo de batalla, el ganador de la ronda es Hyoudou Issei" – anuncio Grayfia y su voz se podía escuchar por todo el espacio

-Ja, la al fin me sirvieron todas esa clases de química que e han estado dando – dijo con orgullo el castaño mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo y se iluminaba de blanco y desaparecía

* * *

 **Espacio de la pelea N°6**

Ahora el castaño aparecía nuevamente en otro espacio diferente, pero esta vez era completamente diferente a todos los anteriores, era al único para el castaño, era una ciudad realmente enorme por lo que podía ver, tiendas de todos los tamaños edificios enormes y uno que otro rascacielos, las tiendas estaban equipadas con todas las cosas que deberían de tener según sus letreros, los rascacielos y os edificios se veían realmente bien

El castaño había apreciado en una calle realmente amplía debajo de un semáforo, frente a él a unos veinte metros se podía ver un enorme parque lleno de juegos y con un gran espacio para caminar, era hermoso en especial por todos los colores de flores que habían en el

-"Esta será la última ronda de los encuentros, las contrincantes de la nobleza de Raiser-sama son: las [Peones] Lle y Nel, el [Alfil] Ravel Phenex, la [Torre] Shui, el [Caballo] Siris y la [Reina] Yubelluna, sin más que decir, que empiece el encuentro" – anuncio Grayfia desde el altavoz

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia arriba en donde vio como las chicas antes mencionadas se encontraban en el aire volando con sus alas de murciélagos a una buena altura del suelo, estas descendieron y el grupo de chicas quedo a unos cinco metros de distancia de él

Las primeras dos eran dos generas lolis de cabellos verde claro con ojos de igual color, ambas vestían uniformes de ejercicios de escuelas, la tercera chica era la ya muy bien conocida Ravel Phenex una chica rubia con un peinado de dos coletas en forma de taladros con ojos de color azules claros con un vestido de color rosa, la cuarta chica era una chica pelinegra con dos coletas con ojos de color azules claros vestía unas ropas de origen chino por lo que se podía ver, dicha ropa hacia resaltar su muy bien formados cuerpo dejando ver claramente su escote y sus piernas bien torneadas mientras resaltaba su cintura estrecha, la quinta chica era una peli azul oscuro con un moño en la parte superior, con ojos de color café oscuro vestía ropas ligeras que hacían resaltar su enorme escote y sus piernas debido a su minifalda roja, tenia guantes que cubrían desde sus manos hasta su codos y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas esta chica portaba una enorme espada en su espalda que era prácticamente de su mismo tamaño, la última era una chica de cabellos ondulados de color purpura con ojo del mismo color, vestía ropas de maga que se pegaba mucho as u cuerpo en la parte superior resaltando sus enormes montañas en su delantera y terminaba en una falda de color purpura con una capa de color blanco con un bastaron en mano

-"Promoción [Reina]" – dijeron las dos gemelas

-Esto va a demorar – dijo el castaño par si mismo con pereza

-Es hora de que caigas – dijo la reina – has demostrado que eres realmente fuerte y muy capaz, por esa razón Raiser-sama hizo este encuentro en caso de que puedas ganar los combates de uno contra uno, pero lo que me extraña es como ganaste los últimos dos encuentros – dijo con intriga

-Bueno, no es de esperarse, pues estuve aguantándome la respiración por media hora bajo el agua – ante lo que dijo el castaño todas pusieron caras de sorpresas – bueno como ya sabrán, mi oxígeno era reamente un veneno en estado gaseoso, por eso no lo abrí porque sabía que tal vez intentarían una jugada así, y por eso le quite el oxígeno a la [Alfil] y por eso estuvo habiendo burbujas de aire y antes de que la derrotase de un puñetazo agarre su oxígeno la cual usa en el segundo encuentro después de ese, para ser más precisos la explosión debido al oxígeno comprimido – dijo el castaño mientras las miraba

-Así que eso es lo que paso - dijo la [Reina] mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando al castaño

-Muy bien, creo que todas estamos pensando en que hay que comenzar con esto y acabar rápido – dijo la pelinegra

-Yo soy un chico – dijo el castaño

Run Run Run Run

Las peli verde habían encendido una motosierras cada una que hacía bastante ruido

La peli azul tomo su enorme espada con sus dos manos y apunto hacia el chico apuntando hacia el castaño al igual que las gemelas

La de apariencia china tomo posición de pelea separando sus piernas y posicionando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho algo separadas

La rubia extendió unas alas hechas de fuego puro y se elevó hasta quedar sobre uno de las tiendas y se paró en ese lugar

La peli morado alzo su bastón y este comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color purpura

-Ere fuerte pero ha llegado la hora de que caigas, Hyoudou Issei de la clase "F" – dijo la peli morado con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

-Ja, eso ya lo veremos – dejo el castaño

El castaño dio un salto hacia atrás

BOOOOOOON

El lugar en donde antes estaba el castaño había explotado, dejando un cráter de donde salía humo de el

Run Run

Las gemelas aparecieron frente al castaño con sus sierras en mano mientras hacían un corte ascendente y descendente

El castaño las esquivo con normalidad mientras retrocedía

Después de haberlas esquivado, el castaño vio s terreno, atrás de él se encontraba el enorme parque, frente a él ambas gemelas, después de chica china, seguida de la chica [Caballero] y por último la [Reina]

-Ravel ¿Vas a pelear? – le pregunto el castaño a la rubio

-No, yo solo soy una espectadora, incluso si las derrotas no peleare por nada del mundo – le contesto esa

-Bien por mí – dijo el castaño

Después de decir eso el castaño se lanzó hacia las gemelas y a unos pocos pasos de ellas

-[Twice Critical] – dijo el castaño invocando su [Sacred Gear] que cubría parte de su mano hasta su muñeca y su palma, con un color rojo metálico y con una gema

Intentando un corte descendiente y uno lateral, el castaño detuvo el primer corte con su el reverso de su mano y mano a la chica a volar con un empujón con la misma mano, para después abrir su mano y detener con su palma la otras motosierra y darle una patada que la mando lejos

El castaño siguió corriendo topándose con la torre que le estaba esperando con sus puños encendidos en fuego lista para golpearlo, pero cuando el castaño estaba cerca de ella, él saco su vara que aún seguía en su cintura y el castaño aumento aún más la velocidad con la que iba mientras esquivaba el puño de fuego de la chica mientras se agachaba y en tan solo un instante había llegado hasta la chica peli azul la cual dio un potente corte lateral

KACHIN

El castaño había usado su vara para desviar la enorme espada, mientras derrapaba por el suelo arrodillado y se doblaba hacia atrás aprovechando la postura de la chica y que esta era alta para poder pasar entre sus piernas, después de eso el castaño se alzó de una y sin perder velocidad siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde estaba la [Reina] de equipo Phenex, el castaño lanzo su vara como si fuese una lanza hacia la peli morado y mientras la chica se distraía el castaño dio un gran salto pasando sobre la chica en si mientras este maniobraba pues la chica intentó golpearlo mientras estaba en el aire con su bastón

Después de caer y agarrar su vara dio media vuelta y miro al grupo de chicas

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi golpeas a junior, ten cuidados que si haces eso de seguro y comienza una guerra por el tesoro internacional – dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba hacia la peli morado

-Como si eso fuese cierto – dijo la chica – de seguro y tienes una lombriz – dijo mientras levantaba su meñique

-Eso es lo que dicen todas al principio, pero después no se quieren separa de mi lado – le contesto este

-Así es como hablan los que creen que la tiene grande – dijo a peli morada

-Haaaaaaa – suspiro el castaño – así es, no lo puedo negar, pero si eso es lo que crees, pues bueno que es lo que puedo hacer, mejor terminemos esto y dejemos este tema de una vez – dijo el castaño

-Los que la tiene pequeña tratan de escapar de eso siempre, al igual de que son los que casi siempre buscan pleitos porque se sienten frustrados – siguió empeñada la chica en eso

-Verdad es – dijo el chica con una enorme vena que estaba en su frente, la cual se podía ver claramente desde el lugar en donde estaba la [Reina]

-Dejemos esto para otra ocasión – dijo la chica

El castaño inmediatamente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su izquierda y una enorme explosión surgió en el lugar en donde estaba anteriormente y las explosiones lo estaban siguiendo en donde se encontraban, deteniéndose de golpe para dar un salto hacia atrás mientras una explosión surgió en el lugar en donde él iba a pisar, comenzando a correr hacia su derecha esquivando otra explosión, saltando esquivando nuevamente otra, viendo como del humo de una explosión anterior surgía la espadachín peli azul con su enorme espada en mano atravesado el humo con una estocada que se dirigía hacia su pecho

KACHIN

Era el sonido de metal chocando

El castaño había desviado la espada de la chica con el reverso de su alma izquierda

-Negras –dijo el chico mientras pasaba por el lado derecho de la chica

-No escaras -

-Te cortaremos y desmembraremos –

Era lo que decían las gemelas que aparecieron en la espalda del chico con sus sierras en mano

Dándose media vuelta en ese mismo instante, esquivando a una de las chicas

KACHIN

Deteniendo a la otra con el reverso de su mano izquierda para después empujarla, lanzándola hacia atrás

-¿Ha? – fue lo que dijo la peli verde porque el castaño la había agarrado de su pierna izquierda mientras estaba en el aire y la azoto fuertemente contra su hermana que estaba a un costado del chico y ambas chocaron contra el piso

-Tienen coordinación, lo admito – dijo el chico esquivando una patada de fuego que le corto pate de su chaqueta

-Gracias – dijo la [Torre] – nos algas

-Nah, de hecho lo detesto - el castaño comenzó a retroceder a gran velocidad mientras una serie de explosiones lo estaban siguiendo – me distraen, preparan y estas cosas hacen toooodo el trabajo – dijo el castaño mientras estaba en el aire por haber saltado

El castaño aterrizo y dio un paso hacia su derecha esquivando un corte descendente de la peli azul que vino desde atrás con su enorme espada

-¿Cómo? – pregunto ella

-Esa espada hace demasiado ruido a la hora de hacer un corte a gran velocidad, es como si trataras de hacer una onda sónica – dijo el castaño

El castaño nuevamente comenzó a retroceder viendo como una serie de bolas de fuego fueron disparadas en su dirección, mientras iba en zigzag vio que las esferas lo estaban persiguiendo do como si estuvieran siendo guiadas, vio a la [Reina] y en efecto, esta estaba controlando las bolas de fuego desde lejos, al ver eso el castaño se detuvo en seco poniendo su mano derecha en su cintura izquierda tomado su vara, cundo las esferas estaban cerca de él

ZUUUUUUN

El castaño las partía a la mitad como si fuesen de mantequilla

Enfrentando a la chica peli azul deteniendo su enorme espada que intento cortarlo desde un costado con su vara de metal negro

-Esto se va a acabar – dijo la chica

-Eso es verdad – le contesto este

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Las chispas volaban por todos el lugar cerda de ambos combatientes, la chica movía su enorme estada a un gran velocidad, tal era que estaba levantando polvo debido a que la espada hacia una gran ola de viento cada vez que la movía, pero el castaño detenía esa espada y cada vez que chocaba contra su vara ambas armar ocasionabas una onda de choca y muchas chispas

-Cortar, cortar, cortar

-Desmembrar, desmembrar, desmembrar

Las gemelas aparecieron desde la espalda de la chica con sus motosierra encendidas y listas para el pelear

-"Nos vamos a vengar" – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Las chicas comenzaron a atacar al castaño desde los costados

Usando su [Twice Critical] y su vara negra con maestría, el castaño desviaba los cortes de las motosierras mientras esquivaba el corte de otro, y detenía la enorme espada y la otra motosierra cuando estaba lo iba a cortarlo con su vara negra

La velocidad del castaño iba en aumente al igual que los ataque en su contra aumentaban su intensidad, ninguna se lo podía estar creyendo, estaba haciéndole frente a las tres al mismo tiempo

KACHIN KACHIN RIIICCCCCCC KACHIN KA CHIN CHIN CHIN

El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante mientras detenía los cortes laterales de las motosierras mientras esquivaba la enorme espada

-Rayos, casi – fue lo que dijo el castaño al ver como la peli azul dejaba su espada y retrocedía para dar paso a la peli negra

Retrocediendo comenzando a esquivar los golpes de la peli negra y desviaba las dos motosierras

Viendo como la peli azul recogía su espada del suelo y avanzo a gran velocidad contra él

El castaño cerro sus ojos un momento, momento que aprovecharon sus contrincante e intentaron atacarlo al mismo tiempo

-¡NO, DETENGANSE! – Gritó la rubia desde lejos pero no la había escuchado

El castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe viendo como sus contrincantes le estaban atacando desde varios ángulos al mismo tiempo

El castaño sonrió ante dicho acto, no era un sonrisa de felicidad o una nerviosa, era una muy, pero muy malvada

Esquivando el corte descendente de la peli azul que trataba de partirlo a la mitad y le daba una potente patada en la boca del estómago mandándola hacia atrás, para después agacharse hacia atrás mientras se doblaba esquivando a las gemelas y en esa posición alzo ambas piernas al mismo tiempo dándoles una patada en la cara a las gemelas que las mando a volar por la fuerza del golpe, poniendo más fuerza en sus brazos que estaba usando para mantenerse el castaño de paro de manos y volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a esquivar a gran velocidad los potentes golpes y patadas de fuego de la peli negra, deteniendo un golpe que iba hacia su estómago con el reverso de su mano izquierda mientras la chica le estaba mirando al rostro con cara seria, el chico la empujo hacia atrás con la fuerza de su brazo, aprovechando mientras la chica estaba desprotegida para darle un potente golpe en la boca de su estómago con todo lo que tenía mientras giraba con su torso posicionaba bien sus piernas, todo muy bien

KU

De la boca de la chica salía saliva debido a la gran fuerza del golpe que había recibido

DRUM

Debido a la fuerza que se había usado la chica choco contra unos postes que se encontraban detrás de ellas mientras salía despedida hacia atrás a gran velocidad

-Muy bien hecho, pero este es un Jaque mate – dijo la chica peli morado mientras estaba en el aire y subía

Las gemelas estaban haciendo lo mismo, la rubia las imito, la chica peli azul estaba en donde se encontraba la peli negra y le ayudaba y volaban hacia arriba

-¡MALDITASEA! – grito el castaño al ver que se encontraba en un espacio en donde los enormes edificios abundaban hacia delante de él, hacia atrás y los que más daban miedo eran eso rascacielos que estaban en sus costados

BOOOOOOOOOOOO

DOOOOOOOOOOON

BRUMMMMM

Las explosiones comenzaron por todo el lugar y en especial en el interior de los enormes edificios y estos comenzaron a derrumbarse al instante al mismo tiempo

El castaño veía como loe edificios caían

* * *

 **Dormitorios de la clase "F" - Cuarto de Issei**

-Vaya, si que son ingeniosas esas chicas, veamos cómo se salva de esta – dijo el caído – esta juventud de hoy en día es demasiada destructiva

El peli platino solamente se quedó viendo la pantalla frente a él sin decir nada

* * *

 **Dormitorios de la clase "F" - sala**

Tos los presentes estaba viendo los que estaba pasando, los primeros edificios en caer eran los de adelante y los de atrás y luego los de los costados

-Está bien jodido – dijo el rubio

Nadie dijo nada, solamente se quedaron viendo la pantalla

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo**

Mientras en los dormitorios estaban celebrando o viendo con atención, aquí era un poco diferente

-¡Ise! -

-¡Ise! -

-¡Sempai! –

Habían gritado Rias, Akeno y Koneko al ver lo que estaba pasando por la pantalla

Mientras eso pasaba el único rubio en el cuarto simplemente veía con una sonrisa lo que estaba pasando

-Muy mala decisión – dio el rubio en voz baja, ninguna chica lo escuchaba puesto que estaban viendo como los edificios caían sobre el castaño – esto solo lo enfurecerá aún más – la sonrisa del rubio era una sonrisa algo nerviosa y feliz - ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ante esto? ya quiero ver esto

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Los edificios caían sobre el castaño el cual simplemente se quedó viendo como estos caían sobre el

PRUUUUMMMMMMM

DONNNNNNN

CRAAAAASSHHHHH

Los edificios terminaron de caer después de hacer bastante ruido

Una enorme nube de polvo se alzó hasta casi llegar a la altura donde las chicas se encontraban por lo que se elevaron aún más en el aire para que el polvo no las tocase

Las chicas veían la enorme nube de polvo que comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco

-"¡Lo matamos, lo matamos!" – decían las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-Tal vez nos pasamos con ese ataque – dijo la pelinegra

-Bueno lo hecho hecho esta – dijo la peli azul

El silencio reinaba, la chica se habían callado

Algo andaba mal, la [Reina] se había dado cuenta de ello

-(¿NO ha habido anuncio de su retirada?) – se preguntó ella

La peli morada vio a sus compañeras combatientes que veían la nube de polvo que casis había desaparecido y después vio hacia atrás de ella en donde se encontraba Ravel Phenex, la rubia simplemente estaba sonriendo

-(¿Esta feliz por esto?) – se preguntó ella misma mientras posaba su mirada hacia debajo de ella –algo anda mal

-¿Hu? – le respondieron las demás con intriga por lo que había dicho

-¿De qué habla Yubelluna? – le pregunto la peli azul

-¿No te has dado cuenta Siris? no se ha anunciado su retiro – dijo la peli morado con seriedad

-"Es verdad, es verdad" – decían las gemelas

-Si se dan cuenta, nosotras seis somos la únicas en este lugar, pero se siente una séptima presencia, muy débil, pero se puede sentir dentro de los escombro – dijo la rubia Phenex

-De seguro y se las arregló para quedar vivo entro los escombro – dijo la peli negra – ahora tenemos dos opciones, esperar a que este por morir de hambre o hacer que terminen de caerse para que todo termine – dijo con seriedad

-También pensé en ello – dio la peli morada – ahí es en donde debe de estar él – dijo señalando en los escombro – debe de encontrarse en la parte baja de todos los escombros, planeo hacer unas explosiones grandes ahí, ahí, ahí y ahí – señalo haciendo un cuadrado

Mientras ellas hablaban, le rubia Phenex solamente estaba viendo lo que ellas hacían desde lo más alto mientras sonreía complacida detrás de su abanico de color rojo sangre

La peli morada comenzó a descender hasta llegar a los escombros y a poner el primer círculo para la explosión que había decidido ara poder "cargarse" al castaño

-Bueno ya va uno – dijo la peli morado con satisfacción

-Vamos no te atrases – dijo una peli verde mientras corría por los escombros

-No vallas tan rápido – dijo la otra peli verde que la estaba siguiendo

-No corran en este logar Lle, Nel, se van a caer – le dijo la peli morada mientras extendía sus alas de demonio para ir al siguiente punto, necesitaban unas potentes explosiones para que el impacto llegase hasta la base

Pero de la nada la presencia que estaba sintiendo la peli morada desde el interior de los escombros desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado en el lugar

CRAP

Le peli morado vio rápidamente atrás de ellas, en donde unos escombros se habían movido de la nada

-No sé de qué me asusto, el lugar aún sigue u poco flojo - dijo esta mientras se alistaba para poder volar pero

-¡ ¿Qué?! – Grito una de las gemelas al ver como una mano surgió de entre los escombros y le sujetaba la pierna derecha - ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito aún más fuerte al ver como dicha mano la arrastraba y la hundía rápidamente entre los escombros

Las chicas que están en el aire vieron eso con sorpresa

-¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?! – dijo la peli azul con sorpresa

-¡Aún está vivo! – grito la peli negra

Ante eso

-¡Nel vuela de inmediato o...! – no termino

Mientas la chica extendió sus alas de murciélago y comenzaba a volar la misma mano surgió nuevamente antes de que avanzara siquiera diez centímetro del suelo y al igual que la otras

-¡Dejameeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- fue lo que grito antes de que su grito desapareciera al igual que ella lo hiso entre la tierra

Las chicas se quedaron viendo el nuevo agujero que había aparecido entre los escombros por donde había desaparecido la chica

-"Dos peones de Raiser se retiran del juego"- se escuchó la voz de Grayfia por todo el lugar

Ante lo que escucharon las chicas se sorprendieron en gran medida

-Esto es imposible ¿Verdad? – pregunto la peli azul

-... – la peli negra se había quedado muda por lo que veía

-... – la peli morado se quedó viendo el agujero y después dirigió su mirada a la rubia que estaba viendo desde lo más alto

El silencio reino entre las chicas, hasta que

RAAAAAAAAAAAA

Era el sonido de algo que se estaba dando paso entro los escombros, el suelo se movía debido a eso, era como si de algo que estaba cavando se estaba moviendo y su velocidad no era lenta, era media aun para estar moviéndose debajo de todos esos escombros

Pero en eso la peli morado se dio cuenta de algo

-¡ERES MIOOOOOOOOOO! – grito la [Reina] al ver como lo que se movía estaba a un metro del círculo mágico que había hacho hace poco

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

PRUUUUUUMMMMMM

Una enorme explosión surgió del círculo mágico que brillo con intensidad e hizo estremecer levemente el suelo

-Jajajajajajaja – se escuchó una risa masculina

La peli morado uso un hechizo de viento disipando así la nube de polvo que se había alzado por la explosión

Pero antes de que la nube desapareciera, el castaño surgió de ella de un solo salto atravesándola y después se echó a correr de inestable terreno

-Rápido, usen a sus familiares para acabarla – ordeno la peli morado mientras usaba un círculo mágico y de él salía una especie de serpiente de color rojo pero esta era enorme

-"A la orden" – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras usaban un circulo mágico cada una

La peli azul invoco a una armadura de color plata, parecida a un caballero de la época medieval y la peli negra invocaba a un golem de unos tres metros de alto

Una vez hecho eso, todos, familiar y maestro se lanzaron a atacar al castaño que estaba huyendo del lugar

-¿Se podían usar familiares? – Se preguntó el castaño así mismo mientras corría – pos haberlo dicho antes y esta inútil peleano se hubiera demorado tanto – dijo el castaño mientras miraba el enorme parque que estaba frente a el – veamos si esta de humor para algo de acción – dijo el castaño mientras embozaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

El castaño corría como alma que se llevaba el diablo por los escombros magistralmente mientras esquivaba estos mismos, agachándose esquivando una fecha de fuego, girando hacia su derecha evitando ser aplastado por el golem para después saltar evadiendo la mordedura de la serpiente roja mientas daba volteretas esquivando al caballero plateado, saltando evadiendo un golpe de fuego de la pelinegra, agachándose y pasando nuevamente entre las piernas de la chica peli azul

Corriendo nuevamente pero esta vez aún más rápido que antes n eso tomando un pedazo de vidrio roto que estaba por el piso

El castaño dio un potente salto hacia adelante en el filo más lato de los escombros para después caer en el césped del enorme parque mientras daba una vueltas por el suelo por la caída

El castaño se puso de pie nuevamente y se echó a correr

-Creo fielmente que ese debería de ser el punto exacto – dijo el castaño deteniéndose en seco en el centro del parque – hora de comenzar – dijo el castaño mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano derecha con el pedazo de vidrio que había recogido anteriormente

Derramo un poco de su sangre hasta hacer una pequeña mancha de unos tres centímetros de radio, después giró sobre sí mismo dibujando un círculo más grande, después con su mano dibujo una rosa de los vientos que ocupaba todo el círculo grande, después de eso grito nuevamente sobre sí mismo e hizo un círculo de dos centímetros más grande que el anterior, después junto sus dos manos manchándolas de sangre y en el espacio que había entre los dos círculos dibujo varios caracteres raros, después de eso el castaño con su mano derecha aún ensangrentada escribió varios números dentro del espacio de la rosa de los vientas que estaba dibujada, después de eso el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del círculo y tomo nuevamente el vidrio e hizo su herida aún más profunda haciendo que comenzara a sangras aún más, para después hacer con su mano como si tuviese un látigo mientras derramaba su sangre haciendo dos líneas que pasaban a un costado del círculo de sangre, el castaño vio su trabajo con satisfacción y después

- _Muy bien, escúchame_ – el círculo de sangre comenzó a brillar de un color rojo brillante - _ven a este lugar, obedece el contrato que establecimos en la luna llena –_ el círculo que antes era de color rojo brillante paso a un azul marino muy oscuro - _cumple con el contrato que aceptaste después de tu derrota_ – el círculo mágico se contrajo y solo quedo una pequeña mancha de apena un centímetro - _la única manera de poder obtener el contrato contigo es a través del derramamiento de sangre_ – la macha se comenzó a extender mientras el castaño retrocedía a gran velocidad sin tocar el circulo el cual se detuvo cuando alcanzo los treinta metros de radio - _ven a este lugar desde el mismísimo infierno acuático y causa todo el caos que tu furia puede desatar, ¡VEN AHORA MISMO KRAKEN! –_ y gritando a todo pulmón las últimas palabras el círculo mágico comenzó a brillan intensamente

Las chicas que estaban viendo eso pudieron ver como desde el centro de círculo comenzaba a surgir una bestia con forma humanoide de color grisáceo a simple vista no tenía ojos, su boca era grande y llena de enormes colmillos de color blanco, la criatura se detuvo cuando llego hasta lo que parecía ser su cintura, des círculo surgían varios tentáculos que parecían muy peligrosos y en eso la criatura abrió sus ojos los cuales eran de un cola negro puro y en ellos se podría reflejar una sola cosa, felicidad y mucha ira

 **{Nota: como el de la película "Furia de titanes 1" a mírenlo, era magistral y si no pues a cada quien le vale}**

-E... es... ¿ese es el Kraken? la bestia legendario de la mitología Olímpica – dijo la peli negra asustada

-E... eso no puede ser cierto, debe de ser una ilusión – dijo la peli azul al igual que su compañera

-Si... eso debe de ser, debe de ser bueno con las ilusiones – dijo la peli morado

-Lamento mucho desilusionarlas, pero esa no es una mera ilusión, conozco a Issei-sama lo suficiente como para decir que no es bueno en ningún tipo de magia y mucho menos las ilusiones que requieren un alto nivel y si se dan cuenta el aura que desprende esta criatura es extraordinariamente malévola – dijo la rubia mientras temblaba al ver a la enorme criatura que giraba hacia donde ellas estaban

-Co... co... ¡CORRA! – grito la peli morado pero en vez de eso ellas comenzaron a volar para alejarse del rango de la criatura

PRUUUUUUUMMM

La enrome criatura había movido una de sus manos, las chicas miraron hacia atrás y cuando la alzo pudieron ver como sus tres familiares estaban brillando y desaparecieron como si nada, grave error

-¿Dónde creen que van? la fiesta apenas comienza – dijo el castaño que apareció frente a ellas dándole un golpe a la peli negra que la mando relativamente cerca de la criatura mientras le daba una patada a la peli azul la cual callo un poco más lejos de la criatura e intentando darle una patada a la peli morado, la cual estaba volando un poco más alto y por eso evadió la patada

La pelo morado sin perder el tiempo puso n círculo de color purpura en el pecho del castaño

-Eres mío – dijo e intento hacer explotar el círculo mientras el castaño caía al suelo

En eso el castaño golpeo fuertemente su pecho con su mano izquierda y el círculo mágico se hizo añicos

-¿Pero qué? – fue lo que dijo la peli morado al ver lo que el chico había hecho

En eso vio como la peli negra fue aplastada por no de los tentáculos y la peli azul trataba de escapar de uno de ellos mientras se alejaba sin darse cuenta de que otro se acercó por delante y las aplasto con el doble de fuerza

-"Una [Torre] y un [Caballo] de Raiser se retiran del juego" – se escuchó el anuncio

-O no eso sí que no – dijo el castaño mientras corría a gran velocidad al ver que uno de los tentáculos estaba persiguiendo a Ravel

Dando un saltado, quedando entre el tentáculo y la Phenex el castaño golpeo al tentáculo el cual retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe

-Muy bien creo que ya fue suficiente – dijo el castaño mientras caía, una vez llego al suelo comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección al Kraken

Evadiendo todos los tentáculos que lo estaban atacando, saltando evitando tener el mismo destino que la peli azul, llegando hasta el torso de la criatura y comenzando a saltar en ella mientras la escalaba hasta llegar a la cima de su cabeza

-Esta es una de las razones por las cuales casi no te llamo, pedazo de imbécil – dijo el castaño mientras se posicionaba para dar un golpe con su mano izquierda – ya llegó la hora de volver a dormir niñito

[Boost]

Se escuchó una voz provenir desde la gema verde que tenía al castaño

PRUUUM

El castaño había dado un potente golpe a la cabeza de la criatura grisácea y esta comenzó a sumergirse en el círculo hasta que no quedo nada y el círculo se desvaneció una vez que esta se terminó de sumergir

-Bueno, para la próxima debo de ponerle reglas – dijo el castaño para si mismo mientras veía el desastre que había hecho el Kraken con sus tentáculos

Sin perder nada de tiempo la peli morado aprovecho el descuido del castaño

-¡Toma esto! – grito la chica

En ese instante un círculo de color purpura brillo debajo del castaño que vio el círculo con sorpresa

BOOOOONN

El círculo había explotado con el castaño en el centro de este

-Ja, eso no es nada – dijo el castaño que salió de la nube de polvo con el lado izquierdo de su chaqueta en llamas – muy bien, eres la última y ya me estoy comenzando a cabrear y mucho – dijo el castaño con cara de pocos amigos

-¡¿Qué es lo que eres?! – pregunto la chica

-¿Qué soy? pues un simple, común y silvestre humano – dijo el castaño ahora sonriendo

-Eso no es verdad, tú no puedes ser humano ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer todo esto como si nada? – le pregunto la chica

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y no quiero que hayan sorpresas demasiado grandes, te lo voy a decir y aprovecho para comunicarle a los que perdieron contra mí el porqué de su derrota. Dime ¿Qué es lo que conoces de lo "Héroes"? – le pregunto el castaño

-Lo héroes fueron humanos en la antigüedad que eran capaces de luchar contrajeres míticos realmente poderosos y estos hacían hazañas que se reían imposibles aún para los seres sobrenaturales y en la actualidad rara vez pueden haber reencarnaciones de estos en humanos por lo que son relativamente fuertes... – después de decir eso la peli morado se quedó callada – e... eres... ¿Eres la reencarnación de un héroe? – le pregunto al castaño mientras lo señalaba

-Eso me gustaría mucho pero no, no lo soy, y te falto de decir que aquellos que son su reencarnación vienen con recuerdos de su vida pasada para que se guíen. NO obstante tu definición de héroe no es equivoca, o por lo menos en su mayoría, es cierto que podían hacer hazañas casi imposibles de realizar, podían pelear contra bestias míticas realmente peligrosas y triunfar, pero lo que los hace era lo que todos ellos tenían en común, un cuerpo, todos tenían un cuerpo forjado a partir de su entrenamiento al cual ellos llevaron hasta el límite, ellos tenían cuerpos que eran capaces de poder albergar una gran fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y reflejos que eran sobre humanos aún para los seres sobre naturales y ellos los llevaron aún más lejos y por eso podían hacer tales cosas, y ahí es donde vengo yo, yo un simple humano, nada en especial, sin ser la reencarnación de un héroe, criado en una familia promedio en una casa promedio, jugando como cualquier niño, simple y llanamente se me dieron ganas de ser fuerte hasta mis huesos y por ese motivo es que al contrario de los héroes que afilaban y mejoraban sus características más fuertes y las aprovechaban yo lleve mi cuerpo mucho más allá de mi propio límite, un entrenamiento que se podría llamar inhumano, uno que si se lo aplicara a un demonio de clase alta, este suplicaría porque lo asesinara antes de seguir con el entrenamiento y con ese "entrenamiento" por no llamarlo auto tortura, pude llevar mi cuerpo hasta un nivel en el que hasta los mismísimos héroes antiguos me tendrían envidia, fuerza descomunal, gran velocidad, increíbles reflejos y una resistencia que no puedes llegar a comparar, no es yo haya sido malo, es solo que no quería lastimarlas severamente y por eso es que no he ido con todo en este juego – dijo el castaño mirando a la chica en el aire

-Eso es mentira, no puede haber alguien así – le dijo esta al castaño

-Pues comprobémoslo – le dijo con una sonrisa retadora

El castaño como si nada hubiese masado comenzó a correr hacia delante a gran velocidad, una aún mayor que con la que había estado corriendo antes, la chica sin perder tiempo comenzó a lanzar círculos uno tras otros sin descanso, ante eso el castaño comenzó a correr en zigzag esquivando cada uno de ellos, siguiendo avanzando hasta encontrase con varios círculos que estaban delante de él, saltando viendo como estos comenzaron a explotar aún sin tocarlos, aterrizando como si nada, corriendo, la chica seguía lanzando círculos de color purpura, el castaño corrió hasta una pila de escombro y desapareció en ella

Viendo atentamente el sueño, peli morado preparaba círculos tras círculos para poder lanzar, sin darse cuenta en donde estaba volando

-¡Te confiaste! – grito el castaño detrás de la chica mientras salía por una de las ventanas mientras la rompía

La peli morado había estado volando cerca de uno de los edificios que aún estaba en pie

-¡¿Pero cómo?! – pregunto la chica con sorpresa

El chico la tomo del rostro con su mano derecha y la lanzo fuertemente contra e piso

PRUUUUUUUUUUM

La chica choco fuertemente contra lo escombro

-¡Aún no termino! – grito el castaño mientras caía

DOOOOON

El castaño había golpeado a la chica con un potente rodillazo en el estómago

DOOOOOOON

Y como si no fuese nada el castaño arremetió con un golpe con una descomunal fuerza en el pecho e la chica casi golpeando su cuello

CRASH

Era el sonido de algo rompiéndose

La peli morado se comenzó a iluminar con una luz de color blanca

-No vuelvas a subestimar a alguien o para la próxima, te eliminaran – le dijo el castaño y esta antes de desvanecerse simplemente asintió con la cabeza

-"La [Reina] e Raiser se retira de la partida" – dijo Grayfia

En eso el castaño miro hacia arriba en donde se encontraba la última de las chicas

-¿Vas a pelear? – le pregunto el chico a la rubia Phenex

-No, nunca planee pelar contra usted, solo estaba de espectadora, yo me rindo – dijo esta como si nada

-"Un [Alfil] de Raiser se rinde, el ganador de este encuentro es el participante Hyoudou Issei" – se escuchó la voz de Grayfia, el castaño podía jurar que estaba un poco feliz cuando anuncio eso

En eso el castaño se comenzó a iluminar en una luz blanca y desapareció del campo de batalla al igual que la rubia que lo estaba observando desde el aire

 **POV ISSEI**

Me había tele transportado a mi lugar de inicio o mejor dicho mi base, así es ya había regresado a la sala del dormitorio de la clase "F", cuando regrese todos me estaban viendo con caras sorprendidas, ya sabía el porqué de esas caras o era el porqué de mis ropas costadas y sucia o era por la pelea, si tal vez sea eso

-Muy bien, se los diré de una vez así que escuchen claramente, no soy un "héroe" en sí, soy como un tipo fuerte, solo lo dije para que se sorprendieran y bajaran su guardia y con esto ganar más fácilmente, así que simplemente no le hagan caso a eso, era solo una mentirilla – les dijo el castaño a todos – (aunque otros piensan que es real, como Cao Cao) – pensó el castaño

Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo hasta que, paso

-¡La comida esta listaaaaa! – grito una chica desde la cocina

Ante eso todos los que estábamos en la sala volteamos y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y yo a la cabeza, cuando llegamos, nuestra sorpresa no había sido poca que digamos, había de todo sopa, carne asada, pollo frito, verduras a la parrilla con carne, pastelillos, frutas y muchas, varios vasos con soda ya servida en ellos, eso es, eso es

-¡Es hermosooooo! – quien me robo las palabra de la boca había sido mi gran amigo Saji

Así es, era hermoso, desayunábamos, almorzábamos y cenábamos de lo peor, abecés y ni nos llenábamos porque los ingresos para el dormitorio eran un fiasco, eso y que yo había gastado toda mi parte así que debíamos que esperar a que llegue la vuelta de la semana, pero había hasta comida de sobra para todos los que habíamos llegado, era un manjar para nuestros ojos, era lo mejor que había visto desde hace meces

En eso me acerque hasta me mesa, me di media vuelta y encare al grupo que estaba atrás de mi anteriormente

-¡El que se acerca lo mató! – le grite al grupo

-Vamos Issei, hay suficiente para todos – me dijo Murayama desde mi lado izquierdo

Pero no le di respuesta, al contrario, me quede viendo al grupo que estaba frente a mí, la mirada de todos demostraba ganas de luchar y yo los veía con cara de (Si quieren tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver)

-Si queremos comer tendremos que pasar sobre su cadáver sin vida – dijo Saji como leyéndome la mente – tenemos una oportunidad, está herido, cansado y sobre todo hambriento, no almorzó este día, vamos a por él, si vamos todos a la vez no podrá con nosotros – término el rubio

-"¡SIIIIIIII!" – GRITARON los que se encontraban detrás de él con energía

Al parecer querían mi comida, les había dado dinero para que hagan la comida, pero nunca me imaginé que harían algo así ¿Cuánto les había dado a esas dos? No lo sé, pero de algo estaba seguro no les iba a dejar nada a eso de ahí

-Pero que animados están todos – escuche una voz suave atrás de mí, me era muy conocida y a la vez me aterraba

-Ca... casera ¿Qué hace a estas horas? – le pregunte mientras me giraba robóticamente para poder verla

-Nada en especial, solo creía que podían hacer un fiesta por lo de tus pelas del día de hoy – dijo ella

-Ho, entonces esta para felicitarme – le dije pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No, no es nada de eso, pero en parte si – dijo ella

-Entonces ¿Qué es? – le pregunte

-Primero, felicidades por haber ganado todas esas pelas – me dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida la cual cambio por una que me daba miedo – y Segundo, compare la comida – dijo ella autoritaria

Resignado y sin nada que decir simplemente asentí con la cabeza, todos tomaron asiento en las sillas de madera y se prepararon para comenzar a comer, la vida no es para nada justa

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUES**

Después de haber comido y charlado con mis compañeros de cosas triviales mientras molestábamos a las chicas que no cocinaron y alabábamos a las que cocinaron, me despedí y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi cuarto

Cuando entre a mi cuarto sentí que algo andaba mal, había un fuerte olor a colonia en el ambiente, era como las colonias que usaban los mujeriegos, si conocía perfectamente esta colonia, solo la había olido en una persona antes

Puto Azazel, entra a mi cuarto y tiene el descaro de dejar marca, odio esa colonia, la odio más que el olor a mofeta, no sé el porqué, pero realmente la odio, incluso Odín usa una parecida cando va a los burdeles con Azazel

Camine hasta la litera y dirigí mi vista hasta el piso de la habitación, había una funda de papas junto a las litera, y todavía tiene el descaro de ensuciar mi cuarto, la próxima que lo vea le quemo su colección de prono

Tome la basura y la arroje en el tacho de basura junto a la puerta

-Haaaaaaaaa~ - suspire por las ganas de sueño que tenía – mañana va a ser un día de espectáculo – dije para mí mismo y después de eso me dormí

* * *

 **Sábado en la mañana**

Era un hermoso Sábado, los pájaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía, las hojas de los árboles se movían por el viento, las chicas perseguían al dúo pervertido de nuevo y yo me encontraba haciendo barras en un árbol un poco lejos del dormitorio mientras veía todo eso

-99 y 100 – termine y me deje caer, desde la mañana me había puesto a hacer ejercicio puesto que salí del dormitorio a las cuatro de la madrugada

Estaba viendo la parte trasera del edificio en donde estudiábamos, el dormitorio de la clase "F" se encuentra en la parte trasera por lo que no tenemos vista hacia la pate de delante de la academia, no es que me importe peo cero que el lugar en donde estamos es el mejor, la persecución de los dos pervertidos había llegado a su fin y comenzaron a golpearlos como de costumbre, en este dormitorio todos son muy animados sin excepción, les gustan jugar y divertirse cuando tienen tiempo, también pelean entre ellos, pero lo malo es donde estamos, en el ligar solo están os que viven lejos por lo que viven cerca se van a sus casas, para mí esto es como un juego y la única razón por la que vine era para poder reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos antes de que el tiempo se me agotase

-Bueno, vamos a seguir – dije para la persona que estaba detrás de mí - ¿Vienes? – le pregunte a un rubio con un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo

-No lo creo – me contesto Kiba – pero por otro lado, ya le entregue el paquete a la presidenta y como dijiste y ¿Desde cuándo sabias que estaba aquí? – me pregunto

-Desde que llegaste, no me puedes esconder nada y ya lo sabes amigo mío – le dijo

-Y por cierto, ¿cuándo les dirás esa noticia tan importante que dijiste que te haga acuerdo? – me pregunto recordándome a lo que había venido desde un principio

-El próximo Sábado sin falta, aún tengo cosas que hacer para poder contarles eso, pero primero tengo que derribar a ese tal "Inmortal" – le dije

-De lo que conozco de ti eso no debería tardar demasiado... no se tal vez menos de un minuto – me dijo

-No Kiba – le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza – me lo podría cargar en menos de diez segundos pero si yo hiciese eso no podría conseguir o que quiero conseguí y terminaría demostrando ante todos lo que he estado tratando de ocultar todo este tiempo y eso no me sienta demasiado bien que digamos, sería como trabajo muerto, y no sería demasiado oportuno que mis enemigos se hacen a una idea de los que puedo hacer y lo que no puedo hacer, llamar aún más la atención de lo que ya lo he hecho sería una locura, en el peor de los aso tendría que revelar mi verdadera identidad – la dije

-Sí, revelar tu balance [Breaker Breaker] seria demasiado malo – me dijo el rubio

-¿Y? ¿Ya lo conseguiste?- le pregunte

-Conseguir ¿Qué? – me contesto él

-El [Balance Breaker] – le dije

-No aún no lo consigo - me contesto – ¿algún consejo?

-Ver a la muerte a la cara e insultarla – le dije – así es como yo lo conseguí hace como tres años en esa noche

-Disculpa, no quería hacerte acordar eso – me dijo

-No hay problema, ya lo supere, por cierto ¿Le has contado a alguien de ello? – le pregunte

-No, ni siquiera a los Patriarcas del clan, pero me es difícil el no contarles anda a ellos, ellos era casi como hermanos, bebían juntos, jugaban juntos aún con la diferencia de las clases sociales y sobre todo se llevaban de maravilla, fue un duro golpe para ellos cuando escucharon que se habían mudado y que no podían contactarlos por motivos de trabajo – me dijo el rubio

-Las mentiras son buenas y malas según como las mires, en este caso buenas para mí y muy malas para ellos – le dije – asegúrate de que no lo descubran o habrá un problema grave entre dos casas demoniacas, nadie quiere eso, si se enteran de quien es el responsable se enteraran de mucha más información y después de eso habrá un gran revuelo en el mundo demoniaco, asegúrate de que no traten de investigar – le dije

-Eso hare de ahora en adelante, no lo han investigado debido a que cuando estaban a punto de investigar tú apareciste frente a su puerta con "Buenas" noticias, por lo que supusieron que todos estaban bien, pero ¿No me dirás quien es el responsable de tal atrocidad? Quiero estar listo para cuando valla a cortar su cabeza por lo que hizo a aquellas personas- me dijo Kiba

-Está bien, el responsable de los actos que te he contada es el actual patriarca de la casa Bael, así es el actual [Gran Rey] – le dije a Kiba

Kiba ante eso puso una posición pensativa mientas que en sus ojos se reflejaba odio puro

-Sí, ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo para sí mismo

-Bien, hora ándate de aquí, no quiero que corran rumores raros de nosotros dos, ha y por cierto dile a Rias: La promesa se llevara a cabo cueste lo que cueste. – le dije

-Sí, aún me acuerde de dicha promesa, si mal no recuerdo, para mí era, "Las espadas son débiles" no sé por qué era eso – me dijo

-Eso era porque no me podías ganar aun cuando yo estaba desarmado y te ganaba con las manos vacías - Le dije

-Jajajajajajajajaja – se rio

Después de eso el rubio se fue del lugar y desapareció entre la vegetación de los árboles y los arbustos

Creo que ya era la hora del almuerzo

-Muy bien, se terminó e tempo del descanso – dije para mí mismo

Después de decir eso me puse a hacer ejercicio nuevamente, era la única manera de calmar mis ganas de matar que tenía en ese momento

* * *

 **Sábado – 8:00 P.M**

Ya casi era la hora del duelo, yo me encontraba en la sala del dormitorio de la clase "F", pero ahora podía ver claramente que el lugar estaba aún más lleno que antes, así es ahora estaban todos los alumnos de la clase "F" sin excepción, después de que se enteraran de que triunfe en la batalla en día de ayer todos vinieron a ver la pelea final contra el Fénix

-Hyodou, toma – de voltee para poder encontrarme con Murayama

Ella tenía una tarjeta de color blanca con mi nombre en ella, la tome y después hable

-Compraste todo lo necesario ¿Verdad? – le pregunte

-Así es, pero no me podía creer que tenías tanto dinero en la tarjeta de la Academia, ¿Cuántas misiones has hecho? – me pregunto mientras me miraba

-Francamente no me acuerdo del número, solo me acorde que tenía dinero en esta tarjeta, pero nunca se me ocurrió usarla- le conteste

-¿No crees que es exagerado que estés preparando el banquete del ganador para cuando vuelvas? Recuerda que va a pelar contra un Inmortal, un demonio del clan Phenex – me dijo ella

-Trancas, trancas, no te preocupes por mí – ante eso ella voltea su cara bruscamente – y por cierto los "Inmortales" solo existen en los cuentos de hadas – le dije

-¿Qué quieres dec...? – no le escuche terminar por que un círculo aparecía debajo de mí y me tele trasporto a otro lugar

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Me encontraba en un sitio que conocía muy bien, era la cancha de futbol que estaba después del gimnasio en la academia, todo estaba como era, así que para el último encuentro decidieron hacer un terreno que ambos conozcamos ¿He?

Frente a mí un círculo con el símbolo Phenex apareció y rápidamente se ilumino con intensidad, un pilar de fuego apareció y cuando este se apagó pude ver a la persona que se había tele transportado frente a mi

Vistiendo mí mismo uniforme solo que este estaba abierto y sin tener ninguna camiseta por dentro, se encontraba mi enemigo, Raiser Phenex

-Ese dibujo ya me está molestando, cada vez que lo veo siempre me trae mala suerte – le dije

-Tranquilízate, esta será la última vez que lo mires tan de cerca – dijo Raiser con arrogancia

-Sí, si ya lo veremos – le dije con desgana

-"Muy bien, ahora que los participantes están en el campo de batalla procederé a explicar las condiciones para este último encuentro" – dijo Grayfia a través de los altavoces –"para el terreno del combate se escogió la academia Kuoh, un terreno son el que ambos combatientes están familiarizados. Una vez el combate sea iniciado solo se podrá parar atreves de estos medios, el primero es que el participante Hyodou Issei muera, el segundo que el participante Raiser Phenex muera diez mil veces y en el caso de que uno se quede sin energías para pelear o quede inconsciente y no esté en condiciones de seguir peleando el participante que este en pie puede decidir qué hacer con él. El encuentro no tiene límite de tiempo por lo que se acabara cuando una de estas condiciones se lleva a cabo y se puede usar cualquier objeto para poder pelear siempre y cuando no sea parte de la recompensa que se estableció previamente, una vez dicho esto ¡Peleen!" – Grayfia había anunciado la reglas de cómo se debe de terminar e combate y juraría que en la última palabra había un poco de emoción en ellas, Nah, ¿que se le puede hacer?

Mire a Raiser a los ojos, en sus ojos se demostraba confianza a mas no poder, su arrogancia inundaba sus ojos, Ja, pobre iluso, aunque no sea pobre, su sentido para poder sentir el peligro está muy pero muuuuy pobre

* * *

 **Pov Normal**

-¡Vamos con todo [Twice Critical]! – grito el castaño mientras su muñeca izquierda brillaba e color rojo

Y con eso el combate había iniciado

* * *

 **Dormitorio de la clase "F"**

Todos en la sala estaban con la boca abierta a mas no poder por haber escuchado las reglas y las condiciones para poder terminar la pelea, estas reglas solo prometían una sola cosa, Muerte, era lo que prometían, de ese campo de batalla solo podía salir uno con vida

-¿Es en serio? ¿Quién escribió esas regla? – pregunto un rubio que se encontraba en el sofá

-Issei-kun las escribió todas – dijo Murayama

-¿Enserio? ¿En qué está pensando ese idiota? ¿No sabe que está mal soñar demasiado? – dijo Saji

Nadie dijo nada, todo se quedaron observando la pantalla, viendo como el combata había iniciado

Mientras que los demás estudiantes estaban pensando cosas como: "Esto va a estar padre", "Va a ser una matanza total", "Valió la pena venir" eso y muchas otras cosas más era lo que estaba pensando

 **Sala VIP**

Era una sala enorme, elegantemente decorada de color rojo con un enorme candelabro de cristal en medio de ella, había varias mesas que estaban llenas con comida y bebidas de todo tipo, en dicha sala se encontraban varias personas como los miembros de la nobleza de Raiser, la nobleza de Rias y en especial en dicho lugar se encontraban los líderes de los clanes de ambas casas demoniacas, Lord y Lady Gremory y Lord y Lady Phenex, los cuatro se encontraban sentados viendo a través de una enorme pantalla de magia el castaño aparecía, en eso llego alguien que nadie esperaba

-Hola ¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto un pelirrojo que aparentaba unos veinte años, dicho sujeto llevaba unas ropas de noble muy finas con unas botas de color negro y unas hombreras negro con dorado

-"¡Lucifer-sama!" – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver como el pelirrojo entraba en la sala

-Se preguntaran por qué estoy en este lugar, pues la respuesta es simple, yo el Rey demonio actual, portador del título de Lucifer no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada cuando uno de nuestros preciados dominio es retado a un duelo de esta magnitud y en especial por un humano, me suena realmente interesante, en especial las reglas para determinar al ganador – dijo mientras escuchaba como Grayfia terminaba de decir las reglas – (Aunque realmente venga para poder evitar otra cosa, me intrigan estas reglas) – pensó este l ver como los combatientes se preparaban para luchar

-Espero no llegar tarde – todos escucharon la voz de una mujer que estaba entrando a través de la enorme y elegante puerta que era el único media para poder entrar en la sala

Quien había entrado era la persona por la que se estaba llevando acabo un duelo en ese mismo instante, Rias Gremory había aparecido, pero todos se la quedaron viendo debido a como ella estaba en ese momento, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo sangre con decorados en dorado puro este demostraba su escote pero no tanto como el que uso en la fiesta de compromiso, este era decente, en su cintura en la parte en donde debía de ir un cinturón tenía un franja dorada un poco opaca, ella tenía un collar de color negro puro en su cuello dicho collar tenía una corta cadena de oro y de ella se colgaba un adorno que tenía una forma un tanto peculiar y este adorno era una esmeralda

Era realmente hermosa, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el vestido en sí, era como un vestido de novia pero le faltaba el velo para estar completo

El lápiz labial le había resaltar sus hermosos labios al igual que sus ojos de color verde azulado

-Rias ¿Cuándo compraste ese vestido? – le pregunto un castaña con un vestido coctel de color rojo

La pregunta era de lo más normal puesto que ellos como demonios con muchos años a sus espaldas tenían conocimiento de los que es de valor y lo que no para que no los estafen y ellos podían ver a leguas como ese vestido era sumamente caro y no uno de los humanos

La castaña se acercó a la pelirroja antes de que esta respondiera su pregunta, vio atentamente el vestido que la pelirroja llevaba y luego entrecerró sus ojos

-Me retracto Rias, ¿Quién te compro este vestido? – le pregunto ella

Esta pregunta se les hizo un poco extraña por la manera en que lo decía la castaña

-Madre, es verdad yo no compre este vestido, me lo dio Ise – le respondió la pelirroja a su madre

Ante dicha respuesta la castaña vio a los ojos a si hija y esta entendió que esta no estaba mintiendo, después de eso se separó de su hija y se acercó a un pelirrojo que tenía una barba de candado muy bien cuidada para susurrarle algo en el oído, después de eso el pelirrojo vio a su hija o mejor dicho al vestido en sí y después hablo

-Tienes razón, puedo oler Slime de plata – dijo mientras miraba a su esposa, ante eso los demás que estaban junto a ellos los miraron atentamente – creo que tendremos que hablar seriamente con el pequeño Ise – dijo el pelirrojo serio

-¿Slime de plata? – Pregunto la rubia con coletas de taladro – si no mal recuerdo están prácticamente extintos porque su habitad fue destruido y que eran casados para hacer la ropa de algunos dioses debido a su gran calidad, se necesitaban cientos de ellos para hacer una sola prenda, pero hacer este vestido ¿Cuánto habrá costado? – pregunto para sí misma mientras se mostraba pensativa

Los demás que estaban en la sala y no conocían de ellos ahora se hicieron una idea a el porque de la seriedad de la mirada de la matriarca Gremory

Pero todos dejaron sus preguntas para después debido a que

-"Vamos Raiser, dame tu mejor fuego, lo recibiré sin inmutarme" – dijo el castaño mientras se habría de brazos y mostraba una sonrisa confiada

-"Ja, que engreído eres, pero bueno, cumpliré tu deseo y te enviare al otro mundo de una sola vez" – dijo Raiser mientras hacía aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano derecha del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol, ante eso en castaño pone sus brazos al frente en forma de "X"

Todos los que se encontraba en la sala VIP vieron como el castaño no tenía intención de esquivar el ataque de Raiser que se hacía cada vez más grande hasta alcanzar un metro de radio

-"¡Muereeeeeee!" – grito Raiser

Rias, Akeno e incluso Koneko pusieron caras de terror al ver como la esfera impactaba contra el castaño que ni siquiera se movió un milímetro de su sitio

BOOOOON

Vieron una explosión y como algo salía disparado hacia atrás de donde estaba el castaño hasta que choco con una pared de uno de los edificios que se encontraban en el lugar

Todos vieron como en el lugar en donde se encontraba el castaño ahora se encontraba un cráter un poco profundo del cual salía humo blanco, después vieron como el castaño estaba clavado en la pared del edificio debido a la fuerza de la explosión que recibió

-"Bueno, eres fuerte, pero no como parta poder derrotar a un Phenex" – dijo Raiser con arrogancia mientras se daba media vuelta sin ver al castaño

-"Jajajajajajaja ¿eso es todo?" – Pregunto el castaño mientras salía de la pared y apagaba las llamas que tenía en una de las mangas de su chaqueta con su otra mano – "vaya, estos uniformes sí que son buenos" – dijo el castaño mientras veía como este ahora estaba un poco chamuscado

Todos veían como el castaño ahora estaba de pie como si nada hubiese pasado, con una sonrisa que adornaba s rostro

-"Pero ¿qué?" – pregunto Raiser un poco confundido al ver al castaño en pie

-"Vamos, ahora dame tu mejor golpe como lo hizo tu [Torre], tal vez me venzas" dijo el Cataño con mucha arrogancia en sus apalabra

Las chicas que estaban viendo eso se les hizo un poco extraño, lo habían visto pelear antes e incluso pelearon contra el castaño, pero nunca decía nada con arrogancia, pero en eso los líderes de las casa demoniacas veían fijamente al castaño como si quisieran algo de él, mientras eso el rubio Gremory y el Rey demonio Lucifer simplemente tenían una sonrisa e satisfacción

-Esto va a ser realmente malo – dijo el rubio

-Esa es la razón por la que vine personalmente – le dijo el pelirrojo

En eso vieron como Raiser arremetía a gran velocidad contra el castaño que estaba abierto de brazos

DON

Escucharon un fuerte impacto, el rubio había golpeado al castaño en el pecho con una increíble fuerza

Cuarg

El castaño escupió saliva debido al golpe en su pecho

DON

Debido a la fuerza del golpe el castaño salió disparado hacia atrás destruyendo la pared detrás de él

Todos se quedaron viendo lo que había sucedido

-Eso no es nada – dijo una chica con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro – él es muy resistente

Nadie le prestó atención simplemente se quedaron viendo la pantalla

 **Campo de batalla**

El castaño había traspasado la pared con su cuerpo debido a la fuerza del golpe del Phenex

-Bah, solo eres un charlatán – dijo el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta, pero antes de que diera un solo pasó

-¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – escucho una risa que resonaba por todo el lugar

El rubio se dio media vuelta y ahí vio como el castaño salía través del agujero en la pared que él había hecho, el castaño ahora tenía su chaqueta y si camisa abierta mientras mostraba su camiseta de color rojo que cubrí parte de su cuello, una vez este salió por el agujero la pared se vino abajo detrás del castaño

-No es que sea malo, pero eres demasiado débil Raiser Phenex – dijo el castaño mientras lo veía a los ojos – bueno, creo seriamente que es la hora de comenzar – dijo el castaño mientras un círculo mágico aparecía junto a él y de este salió su vara e color negro y la apunto al rubio frente a el – llego la hora de tu ejecución Raiser Phenex – dijo el castaño mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

[Boost]

Se escuchó un sonido que provenía de la joya que se encontraba en la muñeca izquierda del castaño

Juste en ese momento el castaño sintió como todas sus capacidades mejoraban de golpe

FIU

Era lo que Raiser había escuchado, antes de que sintiera como si lo atravesasen, el rubio miro frente a él y lo que vio lo dejo confundido, el castaño se encontraba para nada, ni siquiera su seña se encontraba en el lugar. El rubio miro rápidamente hacia su cuerpo y vio como varios punto habían aparecido en su cuerpo y de estos agujeros salían fuego y se regeneraban rápidamente como si nada hubiese pasado, el rubio se dio media vuelta y se topó con el castaño que le daba la espalda y después se giró hacia él quedando nuevamente cara a cara

-Hígado, pulmones, riñones, corazón, páncreas, bilis, traque, yugular y cerebro, esos fueron todos los lugares en los que perfore – dijo el castaño como si nada

-Bueno, eres muy bueno humano, si no fuese yo, de seguro que tu oponente estuviera muerto en el piso ahora mismo, pero es una verdadera lástima porque yo soy tu oponente en este mismo instante, un inmortal – dijo el rubio mientras veía atentamente al castaño

-No pasa nada, solo tendré que hacerlo muchas veces más – dijo el castaño

-Pues inténtalo – le contesto el rubio

Después de eso el castaño se lanzó nuevamente hacia el rubio con su vara perforando los mismos lugares mencionados anteriormente por el castaño una y otra vez, no es como si el rubio pudiera hacer algo al respecto, o no, él no podía hacer nada ante la velocidad que tenía el castaño el cual era mucho más rápido que él, el rubio simplemente se quedaba de pie en ese lugar mientras era perforado una y otra vez por el castaño mientras miraba como este se hacía cada vez más lento

* * *

 **Cinco minutos después**

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que la pelea había dado inicio, el castaño había arremetido contra el rubio un gran número de veces, peor cada vez que arremetía contra el rubio y este se regeneraba, la cara del castaño se llenaba poco a poco con una gran ira y un gran instinto asesino se podía sentir que salía del castaño, pero ahora estaban frente a frente

-Haaa... haaa... haaa... – el castaño respiraba con dificultada debido al cansancio

-Eres bueno, lo admito- dijo el rubio mientras se regeneraba – has pasado cinco minutos con ese ritmo sin bajarlo y cada vez que bajabas la velocidad un poco, volvías a subir tu velocidad, eres bueno lo admito, de seguro si tuvieras unos años más y hubieras podido ganarme, debo de reconocer que tienen una increíble resistencia y una muy buena técnica, rápido, poderoso y resistente, de seguro y serias una muy buena [Reina] para cualquiera, incluso si hubieras sido reencarnado con cualquier pieza tal vez me hubieras ganado, pero la realidad es otra... ¡Ya se, te dejare con vida como mi esclavo y cuando este duelo acabe te venderé como pieza para algún noble, de seguro y te vendo a un muy buen precio! – Dijo entusiasmado mientras veía como el castaño ahora respiraba normalmente – vamos ríndete de una buena ves, mientras mejor te veas, será mejor, a lo mejor y te compra una noble para violarte – dijo el rubio con un tono burlón

-Pues ve... - el castaño no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – comenzó a gritar el castaño mientras sostenía su muñeca izquierda la cual estaba brillando con gran intensidad de un color rojo mientras que su gema grillaba intensamente de un color verde claro

El rubio se quedó mirando al castaño

-Ja, no me digas que estas tratando de forzar tú [Balance Breaker] – dijo con burla el rubio – vamos, si lo logras de seguro podrás valer el triple de lo que vales ahora -

El castaño simplemente no le prestaba atención

-(Ddraig, dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?) – pregunto el castaño al Dragón que estaba en su interior

-[Pues te lo advertí, tenías que controlar tus sentimientos, aunque es comprensible que no lo puedas hacer, ese sujeto toco a una de las mujeres que amas, es compresible que pase esto, incluso me siento orgulloso de que hayas aguantado todo este tiempo] – le dijo el Dragón rojo con orgullo en sus palabras

-(Y una mierda, haz algo, no quiero que sepan mi identidad, y mucho menos que "eso" se desate en este lugar) – le dijo el castaño con preocupación

- **[No te preocupes, eso no se desatara al menos que estas más enojado y estés en [Balance Breaker], por lo que te recomiendo que uses la [Boosted Gear] y acabes con esto de una buena vez antes de que reveles el secreto que has estado ocultando y que tal vez te pueda costar la vida en un futuro]** – dijo otra voz dentro del castaño

-(Bueno, si tu o dices) – pensó el castaño

En eso todos podían ver como el castaño estaba "Sufriendo" mientras gritaba con dolor, pero en eso el castaño callo su grito y se comenzó a reír

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – su risa estaba llena de alegría – ¡[Balance Breaker]? ¿En serio crees que usaría algo así para ganarte? Pues lamento decirte que eso no asara, me basto con esto para patearte el trasero y hacerte añicos – dijo el castaño mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo

Su brazo fue cubierto por un aura de color rojo que se comenzó a extender desde su muñeca hasta sus dedos y su codo, sus gemas brillaba aún más que antes

Cuando la luz ceso se podía ver como el castaño tenía un guantelete de color rojo desde su antebrazo hasta sus dedos que tenían forma de garras, en él se podía ver como dos picos de color dorado sobresalían de la parte de su codo y su gema de color verde ahora tenía un brillo dorado que parecía moverse

El rubio Phenex se quedó viendo al castaño, en su rosto no había nada, solo lo veía con normalidad

-ha, ya entiendo, es una [Sacred Gear] de tipo cambia formas – dijo Raiser como si entendiera la situación- por eso es ahora tiene esa forma, has usado la imagen de la [Boosted Gear] y ahora intentas intimidarme para que me rinda ¿Verdad? Realmente no se contra quienes has funcionado, pero yo no caeré en ese truco – dijo Raiser con arrogancia

-¿Enserio existe una [Sacred Gear] que cambia las formas? – Pregunto el castaño mientras veía el suelo sin mirar al rubio – eso sería realmente genial, pero lástima que no tengo esa [Sacred Gear], preferiría tener esa en vez de esta – dijo mientras apuntaba a su guantelete en su mano izquierda – me ha traído serios problemas uno detrás de otro ¿Sabes? problemas que ni siquiera tú y tu "Inmortalidad" hubiera podido con esos problemas

-[No es mi culpa] – dijo el Dragón rojo

El castaño no le prestó atención y simplemente siguió ablando

-Siempre he pensado en el que sería de mi si esto no estuviera ligado a mi alma ¿sería feliz? ¿Estaría igual?, pero todo eso se va a la mierda cuando seres como tú se meten en mi vida y con mis conocidos, solo en ese momento es en donde yo estoy feliz de poder tener esto – dijo mientras alzaba su brazo en lo alto mientras alzaba su rostro el cual estaba adornado con una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza – es tu fin Raiser Phenex y no, esta no es una [Sacred Gear] cambia formas y tampoco es una ilusión porque soy realmente malo en lo que se refiere la magia, esta es el auténtico antebrazo de Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig, el [Sacred Gear] de categoría [Longinus], la única, autentica e inigualable [Boosted Gear]el arma para poder derribar dioses con la capacidad de duplicar el poder de su poseedor hasta más allá del infinito – dijo con calma mientras miraba a los ojos del rubio mientras estos se dilataban levemente y sus ojos de color rojo sangre comenzaban a brillar levemente

-E... eso es imposible, alguien que posee una Longinus no debería de estar en la clase "F" – le dijo el rubio

El castaño simplemente le ignoro u se puso en posición de pelea

-Vamos – le dijo este

El rubio rápidamente comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego una detrás de otra, el castaño se abalanzo hacia el frente mientras esquivaba magistralmente la esferas de fuego una detrás de otra mientras iba de izquierda a derecha o ando giros mientras se acercaba más y más al rubio

-¡Toma estoooo! – grito el rubio mientras lanzaba una enorme esfera de fuego del tamaño de un arco de futbol hacia el castaño

-Ja – se rio levemente el castaño mientras corría a velocidad normal hacia la esfera de fuego

Justo antes de impactad con la esfera de fuego el castaño incremento su velocidad una burrada y se deslizo hacia debajo de la enorme esfera de fuego en el espacio que había entre la esfera de fuego y el piso, quedando a unos pocos metros del rubio Phenex. El castaño se abalanzo a gran velocidad haca el rubio pero

-¡Caíste imbeciiiiil! – grito el rubio mientras daba un gancho en el aire antes de que el castaño este en su rango de ataque

Fush

Una intensa llamarada de fuego salió a quemarropa desde el puño del rubio hacia el castaño que estaba frente a el

Las llamas salieron su curso y se impactaron con uno de los edificios del lugar

Pero la sonrisa que tenía el rubio desapareció de inmediato al ver como en el lugar en el que debería de estar el castaño simplemente había un pedazo de tela quemándose

-Que buen uniforme tenemos ¿verdad? – escucho la voz del castaño a su izquierda

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera girarse para atacarlo

PUM

El rubio había recibido un golpe en su derecha el cual lo mando a volar hacia atrás, el rubio chocó contra uno de los postes que habían en la cancha en donde se encontraban, cuando el rubio miro su cuerpo vio como varia partes en su cuerpo se estaban regenerando, el castaño no solamente le había golpeado sino que también le había perforado todos los punto nuevamente, cuando el rubio alzo su mirada para ver al castaño este se sorprendió en gran medida al ver el lugar en donde él se encontraba antes

En donde él se encontraba hasta hace unos segundo se encontraba el castaño como si nada, pero eso no era lo que había sorprendido al rubio sino que no era solo un castaño el que estaba de pie frente a él, sino que eran tres castaños de pie como si nada

-"Bueno, creo firmemente en que esto está por ponerse bueno a mas no poder" – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

El rubio se puso de pie y miro a los tres castaño frente a el

-Así que tu [Sacred Gear] es del tipo de ilusiones valla no me lo esperaba, usar la ilusión y tu alta velocidad junto a tu gran fuerza, debo de elogiarte por lo que has hecho, ya hasta se me quitaron las ganas de venderte, mejor te tendré hasta que mi hermanita tenga la edad de tener sus [Evil Piece] para que esta fuerza se quede en la casa Phenex – dijo el rubio

-"Bah, este no va a entender aunque se lo expliquemos con manzanas, mejor se la partimos a golpes y finito, se acabó" – decían los tres castaños

Después de decir eso, los castaños posaron su mirada hacia el rubio y estos desaparecieron

El rubio sin poder hacer nada recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha y después uno en su izquierda neutralizando el anterior pero con mucho más poder y después recibió un poderoso gancho en su mandíbula el cual lo mando a volar por los aires, ante eso el rubio extiende rápidamente sus alas de fuego y se mantiene en el aire mientras miraba los agujeros que tenía en los mismos puntos

-Muy bien, muy bien, eso es lo que se necesita – dijo para sí mismo

Pero la sonrisa le duro poco, aun estando en el aire pudo ver como uno de los castaños tomaba a otro de su brazo para luego girar sobre su eje mientras lanzaba al otro el cual ahora en el aire a la misma altura que el rubio el cual estaba sorprendido no reacciono ante el golpe de este el cual lo mando con dirección al piso, peor antes de que se estrellara contra el piso el rubio fue interceptado por el tercer castaño con un golpe en el cráneo que lomando a volar contra una de las paredes de unos de los edificios que se encontraban cerca

BOM

CRASH

El rubio se había chocado duramente contra la pared rompiéndola en el acto, el rubio se puso de pie como si nada hubiese pasado mientras miraba como el tercer castaño tenía la vara y se veía a sí mismo y veía como los agujeros se regeneraban nuevamente

-No se tu pero esto me está comenzando a molestar – dijo el rubio al ver solo a no de los castaños

PUN

CRASH

DON

Recibiendo un derechazo rompiendo aún más la pared y después recibir un golpe en su estómago mientras estaba en el piso

-"Vamos a ver quién cae primero Sempai"" – decían los tres castaños al mismo tiempo

Y así la lucha comenzó a poner más y más intensa mientras los castaños hacían combos en turnos mientras hacían los mismos agujeros una y otra vez

DON

CRASH

BOOOOM

DON

DON

CRASH

CRASH

BOOOOM

Los golpes sonaban, las paredes cedían y se derrumbaban mientras el tiempo seguía su curso

Media hora ha pasado desde que los tres castaños intensificaron la pelea, la copia de la academia estaba en las ruinar, dormitorios incendiándose, estructuras demolidas, la fuente esta irreconocible, las canchas estaban como si se hubiera hecho una competencia de hacer agujeros mientras el bosque que estaba en la colina detrás del edificio de la academia se quemaba por completo junto al dormitorio de la clase "F"

DON

DON

DON

DON

DON

DON

Los golpes se escuchaban mientras el rubio batallaba contra uno de los castaños, el cual estaba siendo igualado e velocidad

-Jajajajajajajajajaja – se reía el rubio a más no poder – te estás haciendo lento y yo que reí que me iba a dar más batalla fue culpa mía por creer que un simple humano podría hacer más

El castaño se alejó rápidamente del rubio y tomo distancia

-Creo que ya es suficiente, he estado esperando por más de media hora para esto – dijo mientras los otros dos castaños estaban brillando y después estos se transformaron en picos dorados y después de eso fueron hasta el guantelete del castaño y se unieron a este y ahí todos supieron de donde salieron mientras recién se daban cuenta de que al guantelete le faltaban los picos dorados

[Explosion] se escuchó desde el guantelete una voz muy fuerte y gruesa

-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho y después giraba su palma derechas hacia abajo, en el espacio que había entre las palmas comenzó a surgir una luz de color rojo intenso al igual que el color del guantelete – se acabó Raiser, ¡ [DRAGON BUSTER]! – grito el castaño mientras la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, el castaño extendió sus palmas hacia el frente con normalidad y frente a él se hizo un círculo de unos dos metros de radio de color rojo del cual salió un Dragón de tipo oriental del mismo color que el círculo

\- Pero ¿qué mierda? – dijo el rubio

[GOOOARRRRR]

El Dragón Oriental se estiro desde el círculo mientras daba giros alrededor del castaño demostrando tener un largo de al menos quince metros

-Escapa o muere – dijo con frialdad el castaño

El rubio estaba temblando, el poder de esa cosa no era un juego, sin si quiera haberlo meditado le rubio extendió sus alas de fuego y comenzó a volar para poder escapar del Dragón el cual lo comenzó a perseguir con un simple jeto del castaño

Una vez el rubio ascendió lo suficiente este giro hacia su derecha rápidamente para tratar de hacer que el Dragón siga de largo pero este lo imito y giro rápidamente sin perder tiempo alguno, pero mientras está mirando como el dragón se estaba acercando cada vez más hasta donde él se encontraba

-Concéntrate – fue lo que escucho antes de recibir una patada en la cara la cual lo mando directo hacia las fauces del Dragón y antes de que el Dragón cerrara sus fauces el rubio pudo ver como el castaño estaba en el aire con unas grandes, hermosas y atemorizantes alas rojas de dragón

El Dragón cerró sus fauces encerrando en ellas al rubio y después de eso desde la altura en la que estaba el Dragón giro hacia abajo mientras iba a toda velocidad

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El Dragón se estrelló contra el piso muy violentamente mientras una gran explosión de solo rojo sucedía al mismo tiempo, la explosión se extendió hasta abarcar casi la mitad del terreno

El castaño descendió con sus alas rojas hasta quedar junto al rubio el cual se encontraba inmóvil en el piso en medio de un enorme cráter resultado de la explosión ocurrida, y sin inmutarse un poco

CUAG

El castaño apuñalo al rubio con la punta de su vara en el pecho, la herida se regenero al instante

CUAG

El castaño seguía apuñalando el mismo sitio

CUAG

CUAG

CUAG

UAG

El castaño siguió apuñalando el mismo lugar una y otra vez mientras veía como el rubio lo veía con odio hasta que

CUAG

Esa apuñalada fue diferente a las anteriores, esta no se regenero como las otras, eta se quedó de la misma manera, el castaño miro la punta de su vara me metal con satisfacción y esta estaba cubierta con sangre fresca

-Vaya vaya – dijo el castaño - ¿Qué paso? ¿No que eras inmortal? – Preguntaba el castaño con sarcasmo – vamos no pongas esa cara, tu fin se acerca – dijo el castaño mientras agarraba la ara del rubio que no se movía pero le estaba viendo con odio puro

-No me toque humano inmundo – dijo el rubio, pero el castaño no le hizo caso y lo agarro y después lo arrojó hasta que chocó contra un pequeño pedazo de pared que aun seguía en pie

-Que Dios bendiga a esta pobre alma – dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa al ver como esas palabras le dolían al rubio – ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – se preguntó si mismo mientas caminaba para salir del cráter y dirigirse hasta donde estaba el rubio

Al salir del agujero el castaño vio como de un gran pedazo de concreto sobresalían varias varas de metal

-Pero miren lo que hay – dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban la varas de metal

CRASH

CRASH

El castaño había arrancado varias varas de metal con tal solo un jalón con su brazo derecho

El castaño miro a Raiser el cual lo estaba viendo con odio

-Primero contestare a tus dudas marica, sí, soy el legítimo [Sekiryuutei] aunque no lo creas, la razón por la que perdiste es porque no tienes mucha experiencia en batallas reales y porque eres demasiado arrogante y confiado, creíste que me podrías ganar, creíste que mi [Boosted Gear] era una [Illusory Gear] debido a las imágenes de mí mismo los cuales eran en realidad cuerpos sólidos que piensan igual que yo debido a mi control con mi [Sacred Gear], no dejaste de fanfarronear por nada del mundo de su supuesta "inmortalidad" la cual no posees porque nadie en este mundo es completamente inmortal, hay seres que tienen una enorme longevidad pero estos pueden morir ya sean [Ángeles], [Demonio] e incluso los mismo [Dioses], por lo que me distes el tiempo para poder reunir la suficiente energía para poder derrotarte con ese simple ataque, un aumento cada diez segundos, seis cada minuto, durante media hora, son siento ochenta aumentos en total, por lo que tú mismo cavaste tu propia tumba – dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al rubio a paso lento y cuando estuvo frente al rubio

CUAG

El castaño perforo el hombro derecho del rubio con una de esas varas de metal que había arrancado del piso y después la doblo hacia su izquierda

-Hiciste algo que jamás te perdonare – dijo el castaño

CUAG

Lo había apuñalado nuevamente pero esta vez en el hombro izquierdo y después doblo la vara de metal hacia su derecha

-Me... me... me rindo... por favor... perdóname – decía el rubio entrecortadamente mientras hablaba como podía

-No, no Raiser, la reglas fueron claras, de este lugar solo salía uno con vida y en caso de que uno se rindiese el otro decidiría, y yo decido que este lugar será tu tumba – dijo el castaño mientras agarraba su vara de metal negro y apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio el cual chillo de terror

Pero justo antes de que este se acercara al cráneo del rubio

-Detente en este mismo momento Hyodou Issei – dijo una voz muy conocida para el castaño

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sirzechs Lucifer? – pregunto el castaño mientras se volteaba al ver como el rubio se desmallaba del susto para después mirar al mismo pelirrojo que estaba en la fiesta

-Ven para detenerte la locura que estas a punto de cometer – dijo el pelirrojo

-A si no me digas – dijo el castaño con sarcasmo – a otro perro con ese hueso, solo vienes para molestarme

-No, solo vengo para negó... – el pelirrojo no termino de pronunciar la palabra que estaba por decir porque fue silenciado se n solo puñetazo por parte del castaño

-Ya cállate – dijo el castaño hora en el puesto del pelirrojo

* * *

 **Dormitorio de la clase "F"**

En el dormitorio de la clase "F"

-"No, solo vengo para negó..." – dijo el Gran Rey demonio y después la pantalla se llenó de estática y después salió un letrero

"Lo sentimos, el Rey Demonio Lucifer ha pedido una conversación en privado así que lamento las molestias" – decía el letrero en la pantalla

Después de eso los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar varias cosas entre ellos de lo que podría estar pasando en esos momentos

 **Cuarto de Issei**

-Vaya de que crees que vayan a hablar – pregunto Vali

-De seguro e ira ha implorar por la vida de esa mierda de Phenex, pero bueno, vámonos que no se puede hacer nada con esto – dijo Azazel mientras se ponía de pie y estaba por retirarse hasta que vio una nota que estaba en la parte trasera de la puerta – pequeñín, pero que buen chico eres - Dijo Azazel mientras abría el mini bar y tomaba una cerveza y después salía del lugar

El peli platino simplemente siguió al caído y se fueron en un círculo mágico

* * *

 **Sala VIP**

Todos veían claramente como el castaño había derribado al pelirrojo de un solo golpe a una velocidad divina

-Hay que detener a Issei, madre ¿Madre? – dijo y pregunto Rias al ver como su madre ya no se encontraba en el lugar

Después de que todos se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que Venelana Gremory no era la única que había desaparecido del lugar, Lady Phenex también había desaparecido del su siento

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Después de que el castaño había derribado al pelirrojo mientras una gran nube de polvo se alzaba debido al golpe de recién, el castaño se giró rápidamente al sentir una mala vibra detrás de él

-Veo que has cambiado mucho en estos año que no nos hemos visto – el castaño escucho una voz que reconocía muy fácilmente porque la dueña de dicha voz era una de las personas que hizo de su infancia un infierno

Ahora frente al castaño había tres círculos mágicos, dos con el símbolo de Gremory y uno con el símbolo Phenex

-Creo que tendré que usarlo – dijo para sí mismo mientras hacía desaparecer sus dos picos dorados y hacia aparecer a sus dobles

De los tres círculos mágicos aparecieron tres hermosas mujeres, una castaña, una peli platino y una rubia

Cuando las tres miraron al frente se toparon con tres castaños idénticos, estos dieron un uñetazo en el piso al frente de donde se encontraban y después alzaban sus puños del lugar y de donde habían golpeado aparecía un resplandor blanco, de dicho resplandor el primero saco una espada hecha de energía blanca, el segundo saco lo que parecía una cuchilla hecha totalmente de luz y el tercero saco lo que parecían ser hilos de luz

-Vaya, pero mira cómo has crecido pequeño – dijo la castaña

-Debo de admitir que mi hijo se lo merecía, pero creo que ya es suficiente Hyodou Issei, este no es el niño que estuvo en mi humilde casa hace un año atrás – dijo la rubia

-"Humilde mi trasero" – dijeron los castaños

-Debo de recordarle Hyodou que en este momento usted ha ganado la pelea, así que debería de dejarle con vida para poder afianzar una relación con la familia Phenex y con él [Inframundo] – dijo la peli platino

-Y yo debo de hacerte recordar que si yo no hubiese intervenido hace un año el [Inframundo] no sería nada más que cenizas y escombro, eso y sin mencionar que yo estaría al cien de mi propia vida – le dijo un castaño con cara seria

La castaña y la rubia miraron a la peli platino con interrogación, pero esta no la miro para nada, su mirada estaba cien por ciento concentrada en el castaño o mejor dicho en los castaños

-Bueno, hora de trabajar – dijo un castaño

-Realmente odio hacer esto – dijo un segundo castaño

-Pero no hay más opción – dijo el tercero

-"Las tres juntas son un verdadero peligro" – dijeron los tres al unísono

Después de eso los castaños desaparecieron de la vista, al peli platino movía sus ojos tratando de ver a los castaño hasta que

-Te tengo – dijo la peli palatino agarrando a uno por el cuello – no eres tan veloz como para superar la velocidad de los demonios de clase suprema en esta forma, a lo mucho igualas a uno de clase alta, pero usas algo para hacerte parcialmente transparente – dijo la peli platino – solo tenía que ver tus pisadas, con tantos escombros y polvo no es un problema – le dijo mientras apretaba su cuello

-Pero es una verdadera lástima que se te olvidara que no hay un sol combatiente – dijo uno de los castaños desde su espalda

La peli platino trato de darle una patada, pero este la esquivo, rápidamente la castaña le hizo frente, pero ese castaño simplemente comenzó a esquivarle los ataques a gran velocidad que estaba lanzando la castaña con su poder de la destrucción, ero en un descuido dicho castaño recibió un impacto en su espalda

BOOOOOM

Una enorme explosión ocurrió en ese momento

-No era necesario que hiciera eso Matriarca Phenex – dijo la castaña

-Solo me gusta participar – le contesto la rubia

-Ha~ - se escuchó a la peli platino

Cuando ambas mujeres miraron en dirección hacia la maid peli platino, vieron como uno de los castaños estaba apuñalando con una estada a la maid desde la espalda

-No hay solo dos – dijo este

-Así es – ambas vieron como la nube de polvo desaparecía de golpe y pudieron ver como un castaño que estaba sin un brazo les miraba atentamente a las dos, de la nada el lugar en donde le faltaba el brazo comenzó a iluminarse de un color rojo sangre y después este tomo la forma del brazo faltante y luego se transformó en el brazo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Espero que no se olviden de cuantos hay – dijo el castaño al cual Grayfia estaba apretándole el cuello ahora junto a las dos

Las dos matriarcas ahora están siendo acorraladas por los tres castaños en ese omento, había sido rápido

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia las dos matriarcas, en ese momento ambas mujeres respondieron rápidamente lanzando una gran oleada de poder de la destrucción y llamas, el castaño siguió de frente aún con ese intenso ataque, el poder de la destrucción perforaba su cuerpo por completo y las llamas hacían que su piel se quemase rápidamente, pero el castaño se regeneraba rápidamente, aún más que la regeneración de los Phenex

-"Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo bueno que llego a ser en estos momento" – escucharon decir desde sus espaldas y vieron a los otros dos castaños

Uno de ellos apuñalo con una cuchilla a la castaña por su costilla derecha mientras que el otro hundía los hilos de luz como si fueran agujas en el cuello de la rubia

Después de eso los castaños de sobra desaparecieron dejando únicamente al verdadero el cual se giró para ver a un lado en especifico

-Tranquilo no les he hecho nada, solo las e inmovilizado temporalmente – dijo el castaño al ver al pelirrojo el cual miro a las tres mujeres y noto que los lugares por los que estaban siendo penetradas no escurría sangre y aún más asombroso, veía como la espada que atravesaba a la peli platino estaba clavada en ella pero aun cuando solo se veía su mango no se podía ver la punta, era como si la espada en si hubiera desaparecido al tocar la piel – esas espadas solo sirven para detener el movimiento desde adentro de cualquier criatura viva que exista, no hace daño físico ni mental así que o te preocupes

El pelirrojo asintió ante las palabras del castaño

-Bueno ahora a los asuntos - dijo el castaño - ¿Por qué mierda intervienes en un duelo en el cual ambas partes estaban de acuerdo en matarse el uno al otro? – preguntó el castaño con fastidio

-Porque era una pelea en completa desventaja en donde solo iba a ver un ganador y ese eras tú por supuesto, no había forma alguna en que Raiser pudiera superarte en una pela incluso si hiciera trampa, tú ganarías aplastantemente - dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

-Entonces resolvamos esto a la antigüita, el que da el primer golpe gana – dijo mientras enseñaba su puño hace el frente – la magia no cuenta, solo los golpe – dijo el castaño

Después de eso el pelirrojo asintió, ambos tomaron posición de pelea, el castaño acomodo sus pies de tal forma de que el izquierdo apunta al frente y el derecho apuntaba hacia la izquierda mientras este estaba más adelante que el anterior, ambos oponentes se miraron los ojos, esto se decidiría en tan solo un segundo, solo un golpe definiría al ganador

El castaño desapareció para la vista de cualquiera, pero el pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada pero en tan solo un segundo salió de su vista, ante eso seguía su presencia, el pelirrojo detuvo un puñetazo que iba directo a su mentón desde su izquierda deteniendo al castaño, agarrando su puño para después golpearlo con su derecha, para luego ver como este sonreía confiado y después desaparecía mientras se hacía un pico dorado, volteando rápidamente el pelirrojo detuvo otro golpe con su antebrazo, para después preocuparse al ver como este desaparecía igual que el anterior, al pelirrojo junto una gran cantidad de poder en sus ojos y después giro hacia su derecha en donde pudio ver como un castaño se acercaba a gran velocidad tanta que sin darse cuenta había lanzado una esfera con poder de la destrucción por puro instinto al sentir las ganas de matar del castaño

-Mierda – dijo el pelirrojo al ver como la esfera de color rojo con negro se acercaba al castaño

Pero este a una velocidad de vértigo giro su cuerpo evitando que la esfera impactase contra su cuello que era en donde iba a impactar y en vez de eso solo pudo rozar e cuello de este en donde hizo desaparecer parte de la piel de este

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado, una muy mala decisión, el castaño en ese segundo se acercó al pelirrojo y cuando estaba a punto de impactar u n puñetazo en la boca de su estómago el castaño golpeo, pero su golpe no dio contra el pelirrojo, en vez de eso golpeo una esfera de color rojo con negro

-Maldición, soy demasiado bueno – dijo al ver como el brazo del castaño desaparecía

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como de este no brotaba sangre

-Perdiste – escucho una voz que provenía desde su espalda, en eso sintió como lo golpeaba levemente – te descuidaste – dijo el castaño

El pelirrojo vio como el castaño frete a él desaparecía y después se giró para ver al castaño el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bueno, creo que ya me entraron ganas de negociar, pero no te hagas ilusiones, perdonare su vida, pero no lo hago porque me lo pidas o porque quiero una buena relación con la casa Phenex, lo hago porque es el hermano de Ravel, si no lo fuera ya estaría acabado en este momento, sí que escuchare sus oferta dijo el castaño al pelirrojo

-Está bien, pero primero tendrás que devolverlas a la normalidad – dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía

-¿No podemos dejarlas así por un rato más? –pregunto el castaño

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza

-Claro que no podemos, después de todo ambas son las matriarcas de sus casas y una de ellas es la que negociara contigo por la vida de su hijo – le dijo el pelirrojo

El castaño simplemente suspiro derrotado ante sus palabras pues tenía toda la razón, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las tres mujeres y rápidamente retiro la espada, la cuchilla y los hilos

Las tres recuperaron su movimiento después de eso, movían sus manos para asegurarse de ello, después de eso miraron al castaño, la rubia dio un paso hacia adelante y antes de que hablara el castaño hablo

-Bueno, eso las paralizo, pero podían respirar y escuchar claramente por lo que estoy seguro de que ahora lo que viene es la negociación, quiero que sea rápida y concisa, lo que vale un demonio de sangre pura – dijo el castaño sin rodeos

La rubia asintió ante las palabras del castaño

-Así es, escuche claramente todo, y estoy de acuerdo de que así debe de ser una negociación incluso aunque nos conozcamos un poco Hyodou Issei, así que dejo el valor de la vida de i hijo en tus manos – dijo la rubio mirando seriamente al castaño

-Esta bien, quiero un pequeño baúl de con lágrimas Phenex en el – dijo el castaño

\- No, tendrás dos y serán de tamaño mediano, no debes de menospreciar a la casa Phenex – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa agradable – además creo que con eso pagare lo de aquella deuda que contraje ya hace un año atrás

El castaño simplemente asintió ante esas palabras y después mira al rubio que tenía los hombros perforados y después sonrió maliciosamente

-Lo sacare por usted –dijo el castaño acercándose hacia el rubio para después enderezar las varas de metal que atravesaban sus hombros dejando un poco doblada una que otra parte para después agarrar al rubio de sus cabello y tirar de el con fuerza sacándolo del lugar

-Mal... di... to – escucho al rubio

Eso no le agrado para nada al castaño, el rubio aún seguía consciente

El pelirrojo simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Brazo, pierna u hombría – dijo el castaño rápidamente

-Brazo- dijo el pelirrojo sin decir nada mientras negaba con la cabeza

Rápidamente el castaño hizo aparecer su vara negra y con la punta de esta le amputo el brazo izquierdo al rubio el cual no dijo nada y simplemente cayo inconsciente debido al dolor

-Bueno aquí le entrego su basura dijo el castaño mientras le lanzaba el brazo ensangrentado del rubio a su madre, esta simplemente atrapo el brazo – dejo a Raiser Phenex retirarse – dijo el castaño y en ese instante el rubio junto a su brazo brillaron de un color celeste y después desaparecieron del lugar

Bueno ya váyanse que ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar – dijo el castaño y en eso los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar

El castaño simplemente miro hacia arriba mientras hacia una seña de victoria y después

-¡RIAS GREMORY ¿ACEPTARÍAS CASARTE CONMIGO?! – Grito con todo lo que tenía el castaño

* * *

 **Dormitorio de la clase "F"**

Todos lo que estaban en la sala se habían quedado sin palabras al escuchar lo que el castaño había gritado de la nada y de seguro todos lo que estaban viendo estaban en las mismas

En eso la pantalla se dividió a la mitad, en el lado izquierdo demostraba al castaño y en el lado derecho mostraba a la pelirroja la cual tenía al rubio de su nobleza que estaba de pie junto a ella mientras sostenía una caja pequeña abierta de color rojo muy bien adornada y en ella tenía un anillo de color dorado adornado con una gema de color rojo sangre

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar

-"Si" – dijo débilmente – "¡SI, SI, SI SIIIII!" – grito esta mientras lloraba y agarraba el anillo y se lo ponía en su mano y veía que le quedaba bien

Todos estaban mudos por la pregunta y su respuesta

* * *

Avance:

-¡Vamos [Evil apparatus booster]! {Aparato malvado aumentador} – grito el castaño mientras que unos pequeños tentáculos de color negro como la noche comenzaban a salir desde los espacio de la [Boosted Gear] y después dejaban ver que ahora tenía los picos de color rojo sangre, las parte de color rojo ahora era de color negro y la gema verde ahora era de un color dorado opaco.

* * *

Chris0182k : no se si te gusto pero bueeeno

elzorroblanco: bueno aqui esta

claudio: bueno ahora si que va a tener un trauma


End file.
